La Traque du Vampire
by Estelle18
Summary: Depuis la mort de sa famille, dix ans se sont écoulés. Elena a changé de vie et tenté d'oublier le meurtrier qui n'est autre qu'un vampire. Mais c'est dans une simple lettre que tout ce qu'Elena redoutait depuis toutes ses années se concrétise. Il est revenu pour elle. Les personnages sont de Julia Plec. Je ne fais aucun profit avec cette fiction.
1. Prologue

Comme Journal d'Elena Tome 1, est seulement une retranscription de la série the Vampire Diaires, je vous propose en parallèle, une fiction complètement différente de la série. Elle reprend tout de même, certains personnages et leurs caractéristiques. Des personnages sont de ma création. J'espère que ça vous plaira :) Sur ce bonne lecture :)

Prologue

**•**

Point de vue : Elena

Dix années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de mes parents et de mon petit frère. Je n'avais que 14 ans quand ma vie a basculé du jour au lendemain. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Ces douloureux souvenirs s'agrippèrent à moi pour ne jamais me lâcher, m'empêchant de vivre une vie correctement. J'avais beau tout faire, ils revenaient de pleins fouets pour me rappeler la dure réalité de la vie et me hanter dans le plus profond de mon sommeil.

Tout a commencé un jour de juin. Le soleil nous brûlait le visage. C'était une sensation que nous attendions depuis longtemps. L'été avait eu du mal à se montrer. Mes parents avaient proposés d'aller camper dans la forêt à proximité de la ville, autrefois tranquille et apaisante. Nous avions tout préparé avec précautions afin de rester plusieurs jours. Mon frère n'avait pas voulu au départ, mais c'était finalement résigné lorsque mon père lui avait proposé d'apprendre à chasser. A cette époque, Jérémy n'avait que 10 ans, et l'idée de devenir un homme le hantait chaque jour. Ces petites virées en famille étaient habituelles. Mes parents nous avait élevés dans l'optique de profiter de chaque instant qui se proposait. « On ne sait pas ce que demain sera fait », répétaient-ils souvent.

C'est avec joie que nous primes la route, la voiture remplie à ra-bord en direction de la forêt qui bordait le fleuve Alcovy River en Géorgie. C'était un coin isolé et tranquille. L'idée d'être proche de bêtes sauvages ne m'avait pas tellement réjouie au départ mais la joie de mon petit frère à l'idée de camper pour une raison qu'on connaissait tous, me fit changer d'avis. A près tout, rien ne c'était produit dans cette forêt si ce n'est quelques animaux abattus étant trop proches, aux yeux du maire, de la civilisation. Nous nous arrêtâmes sur un chemin en terre qui s'engouffrait dans la forêt.

- **Aller les enfants ! On prend les affaires et on y va à pied !** S'exclama mon père en descendant de la voiture après l'avoir coupée.

- **On ne pourrait pas aller un peu plus loin ? Ça serait plus facile et rapide pour les transporter ?** Prétextai-je avec une petite moue.

- **Hors de question ! Il fait encore jour, chaud, donc on en profite.**

Je descendis en dernière de la voiture, d'un pas réticent et traînant. Quand je vis tous les sacs posés sur le sol, j'affichai un visage désemparé. Il fallait réellement qu'on se trimbale tout ça ? Ils se moquaient de moi là ?

Déjà, mon petit frère sélectionnait ses petits bagages qu'il avait soigneusement préparés. Mon père me tendit deux sacs et me sourit moqueur.

- **Ne prends pas cet air de déprimé.**

Je lui fis un faux sourire et soupirai en prenant les bagages qu'il me tendait toujours. Ma mère était la moins chargée de toute. Mon père soulevait de gros sacs qui étaient remplis de matériels pour construire les tentes.

Jérémy était déjà loin, chantant à tue tête. Sa voix résonnait dans la forêt. Tout était silencieux. Après deux longues minutes de marche, mon père s'arrêta enfin un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- **Cet endroit est parfait pour passer la nuit**, sourit ma mère en embrassant mon père.

Je posai mes sacs aussi et m'assis dans l'herbe fraîche. Je levai les yeux et explorai les environs. Une vaste prairie s'étendait devant nous, parsemée de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Les derniers rayons du soleil qui traversaient les arbres éclairaient une partie de la prairie sur laquelle nous allions nous installer pour la nuit.

Mon petit frère était en train de courir et faisait voler les pétales de fleurs sur son passage. Je souris, contente d'être enfin arrivée.

Nous installâmes rapidement nos tentes avant que la nuit tombe. Une fois le matériel installé, nous avions joué avec mon frère pendant une bonne heure. Ma mère s'était installée sur une couverture qu'elle avait soigneusement pliée pour lire un livre. Pendant ce temps, mon père était parti chercher du bois pour faire un petit feu de camp et ainsi nous réchauffer pendant la nuit. La chaleur qui nous avait accompagné toute la journée avait maintenant disparue.

- **J'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu trouver Miranda**, lança mon père, les bras remplis de petits bouts de bois.

- **J'espère que ça suffira.**

Mon père déposa les branches en tas. Il prit des allumettes et commença à en craquer plusieurs jusqu'à ce que le feu commence à prendre. Le bois était sec, ce qui était un avantage pour nous.

Assise à côté de ma mère, j'avançai mes mains pour les réchauffer sur les flammes naissantes. Je me tournai pour observer ce qu'il y avait derrière moi. Mais il n'y avait rien si ce n'est le noir total qui s'était maintenant installé.

- **Quel heure-t-il** ? Demanda mon père.

- **Il est presque 20 heures, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé**, rigola ma mère.

- **On pourrait peut être mangé maintenant ? Qu'a tu pris de bon ?**

Ma mère se leva et se dirigea vers un gros sac que mon père avait porté pour l'aller. Je me retournai dans sa direction. Mon estomac se fit entendre. J'avais une faim de loup.

- **Alors j'ai pris des choses simples, vous m'excuserez**, sourit-elle. **J'ai de la viande froide pour ce soir, de la moutarde pour ceux qui en veulent, des paquets de chips, des tomates. Si on mange déjà ça, je pense que ça peut suffire.**

Mon petit frère se leva d'un bon avec un grand sourire. On pouvait compter presque toutes ses dents. Il prit les assiettes en plastique et nous les tendit sans ménagement. Il se retourna et prit des couverts et les tendit aussitôt.

- **Attend Jérémy veux-tu ?** S'exclama mon père. **Il faut que l'on mette la grande nappe par terre. On ne va tout de même pas manger dans l'herbe toute mouillée.**

Jérémy soupira et prit la grande nappe pour la tendre à mon père. Je me levai pour ne pas les gêner et rejoignis ma mère qui était entrain de sortir la nourriture.

- **Tu veux que je t'aide maman ?** Proposai-je

- **Je veux bien chérie, se redressa-t-elle. Tu veux bien prendre les tomates et le pot de moutarde s'il te plait ?**

Je les pris dans ses mains, et attendis que la nappe soit installée pour les mettre dans les assiettes en plastique. Nous nous assîmes de chaque côté de la nappe. Nous allions enfin passé à table. J'allais pouvoir faire taire mon ventre qui gargouillait.

Le repas terminé, mon père s'était couché sur une couverture et contemplait les étoiles.

- **On n'est pas bien là ?** Demanda-t-il.

- **Si**, répondis-je en suivant son regard.

Le ciel était parsemé de petites lumières. Petit à petit, je découvris des formes d'animaux.

- **Papa regarde le lapin là !** M'exclamai-je en lui montrant du doigt.

- **Oh oui Elena ! Jérémy regarde.**

- **Ça ne m'intéresse pas...** Bougonna-t-il. **Je veux aller chasser moi ! Des lapins !**

- **Oui on ira ne t'inquiètes pas Jérémy !** Rit-il.

Je m'allongeai à côté de ma mère qui continuait à lire son livre. Je sentais la chaleur du feu me réchauffer. C'était très agréable. Je ne regrettais finalement pas ce week end ici. Nous étions tranquilles, profitions des étoiles, de la nature. Le silence était total, si ce n'est le crépitement du bois qui se consumait. Mes yeux commencèrent doucement à se fermer.

- **Elena avant de t'endormir**, s'exclama mon père.

Je me redressai délicatement. Il avait un petit sourire en coin. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- **Tu veux bien aller prendre du bois juste en face ?**

- **Toute seule ? Dans le noir ?** M'écriai-je.

- **Mais tu ne crains rien**, on est juste là.

- **Je...**

Mon père insista d'un regard. Pourquoi il voulait que ce soit moi ? Mon petit frère ne pouvait pas y aller ? Bien sur que non : « Il est petit Elena ». Parfois, j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir de frère. Je n'aurais pas constamment à faire des choses pour lui. Je me dressai soudain et soupirai pour montrer mon mécontentement. Mais ce sentiment se transforma vite en peur. Il fallait que j'aille dans cette forêt qui était tout simplement terrifiante. Je me retournai vers mon père qui me fixait pour m'encourager.

- **Il faut que tu grandisses Elena, tu ne crains rien dans le noir.**

J'entendis le rire de Jérémy qui était en train de se moquer. Depuis longtemps, mon frère et moi étions toujours en constante compétition. Un jeu que tous les enfants faisaient entre eux : être le plus grand.

Je pivotai une nouvelle fois du côté de l'obscurité et déglutis. Après tout, il n'allait rien m'arriver. J'allais seulement prendre quelques morceaux de bois au bord de la forêt. En un coup d'un seul, j'allais prouver à mon père et à mon frère que j'étais grande. Je commençai à faire quelques pas quand ma mère m'appela, une lampe torche dans ses mains.

- ** Prends ça.**

Je l'attrapai et ne répondis rien. Ils allaient bien se moquer de moi à mon retour. Je l'allumai et partis en direction des bois. Plus j'avançai dans l'obscurité et plus le silence s'imposait. Je n'entendais maintenant que mon souffle saccadé. Je projetai maintenant le faisceau lumineux en face de moi pour voir ce qui m'attendait. Ma main serra automatiquement la lampe électrique. _Il n'y a rien Elena, pas de monstre_. Je souris pour me donner du courage. Tu as juste deux ou trois branches à prendre et tout ira bien. Pourquoi avoir peur à mon âge du noir ? Il fallait que je sois grande maintenant.

J'étais maintenant, sans m'en rendre compte, sortis de la clairière. Les arbres m'entouraient. Je braquai rapidement la lumière autour de moi et vis seulement des arbres s'étendre à perte de vue. Je fis de nouveau quelques pas, voyant qu'aucune branche ne conviendrait pour le feu. Soudain, un craquement rompit le silence de mort qui régnait. Je me dressai au qui vive. Mon cœur se serra et manqua un battement. Je coupai mon souffle, tentant d'entendre le moindre bruit. Je sentais la présence de quelqu'un. J'en étais sure. Je voulus faire demi-tour et courir à toute vitesse pour rejoindre mes parents et me jeter dans leur bras, mais mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je levai doucement la lampe et écarquillai mes yeux pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien. Et il n'y avait rien. J'avais peut être tout simplement rêvé. Le craquement de la branche m'avait paru pourtant tout prêt...

Tout à coup, j'entendis la voix de mon père s'étendre dans la clairière.

- **Qui est là ?!**

Je me retournai. Un long rire perça le silence qui s'était installé. Je vis mon père attrapé son fusil. Il le chargea, les mains tremblantes. Ma mère tenait Jérémy dans ses bras qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je tentai de regarder ce qui pouvait temps les effrayés mais les arbres m'empêchaient de voir. Il fallait que je m'approche. Je fis quelques pas, au qui vive.

Un homme était planté devant eux, un large sourire sur le visage. Je n'arrivai pas vraiment à le distinguer étant trop loin du feu pour être éclairer.

- ** Qui est là ?!** Répéta mon père.

- **Ton pire cauchemar !**

L'homme se jeta sur ma famille, les mains en avant. Je poussai un cri d'horreur. Il attrapa mon frère et lui tordit la nuque dans un angle inhumain.

- ** Jérémy !** Hurla ma mère à s'en briser la voix.

Le corps de Jérémy pendait dans les bras de l'homme. Mon père pointa le fusil sur l'homme et tira à plusieurs reprises. L'homme poussa un petit grognement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il tombe, mort, mais il s'élança sur mon père à une vitesse incroyable pour lui attraper le fusil et le balancer par-dessus son épaule.

- ** Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes !** S'exclama ma mère allongé sur le dos.

L'homme se tourna vers elle et grogna de nouveau. Il l'attrapa par le cou. Soudain, son visage se transforma. On aurait dit un monstre. Ses yeux étaient remplis de rouge et des crocs sortir, scintillants. Ma mère poussa un cri et tenta de le griffer au visage. Il émit un rire qui me glaça le dos. Puis sans attendre, il planta ses crocs dans le cou de ma mère. J'hurlai une nouvelle fois, horrifiée par la scène qui se produisait sous mes yeux. Il fallait que je les aide !

Je vis soudain le visage de mon père se tourner vers moi. Il me tendit la main pour me faire signe de ne pas bouger. Je le regardai ébahie. Le tueur n'avait pas vu le geste de mon père, trop occupé à s'enivrer du sang de ma mère. Les cris de cette dernière se firent de plus en plus inaudibles. Mon père se jeta sur l'homme, en pleurs. Un dernier acte de bravoure pour sauver sa femme. Mais il fut propulsé vers le feu, sans le moindre mal. Le vampire releva la tête, lâchant le corps de ma mère inerte. Il se tourna vers mon père, toujours au sol.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** Hurla-t-il.

- **Ton sang, tout simplement.**

Il le redressa d'une main à son cou et y planta ses crocs. Je m'élançai à travers les ronces mais me pris le pied et tombai au sol, m'éraflant le visage. Mon père se tourna vers et me regarda une dernière fois, les yeux remplis de larmes avant de mourir. Je poussai un cri et des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage, brulantes comme du cyanure.

L'homme lâcha mon père inerte et se mit à rire. Je pris soudain conscience que ma lampe torche était toujours allumée et pouvait à tout moment trahir ma présence. Je l'attrapai et l'éteignis rapidement entre deux sanglots. Je levai mon visage et essuyai mes yeux, brouillés par mes larmes.

Soudain, je ne vis plus l'homme. Il avait disparu. Mon cœur se mit à rompre. Où était-il passé ? M'avait-il repérer ou était-il tout simplement partit ? Je me mis sur les genoux, prête à courir en cas de besoin, même si je savais que ça ne servirait à rien.

J'entendis de nouveau son rire qui me glaça le dos. Il était dans la forêt, près de moi. Je me jetai sur mes pieds et courus en direction du feu au milieu de la clairière. En un temps record, il fut en face de moi, le visage maculé de sang. Je poussai un cri et il m'attrapa le bras. J'essayai de leur griffer le visage comme avait fait ma mère mais fus projetée au sol. Je toussai. Le choc m'avait coupé le souffle. Il s'avança vers moi, un petit sourire en coin. Je le foudroyai du regard. Ses yeux verts brillaient, mais pas de larmes, de plaisir.

- **Comment t'appelles-tu ?** Lança-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien. De toute manière, à quoi bon parler ? Il allait me tuer. Il soupira.

- **Allez dis moi, tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je me fâche ?**

Il se retourna pour scruter les corps de ma famille.

- ** Elena**, murmurai-je.

- **Joli prénom.**

Il s'accroupit en face de moi. Je regardai son visage toujours plein de sang. Sa bouche en dégoulinait. J'eu soudain envie de vomir. Il me sourit et s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche.

- **Moi c'est Stefan.**

Je le scrutai désapprobatrice. Pourquoi me faisait-il la conversation ? Qu'attendait-il pour me tuer ?

- **Si tu veux savoir**, dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. **Je ne te tuerais pas, ça serait bien trop facile.**

Je reconnus de l'ironie dans sa voix. Qu'entendait-il par trop facile ?

- **Quel âge as-tu ?**

- **14 ans...**

Il acquiesça et m'attrapa par le bras pour me soulever. Je n'arrivai plus à bouger. Des scénarios de ma mort se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'allais mourir à 14 ans, après une journée stupide que mes parents avaient entrepris sur un coup de tête. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je n'arrivais plus à les retenir. Plus maintenant.

Il me prit le visage et j'ouvris les yeux rapidement, horrifiée. Le contact de sa peau froide, me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il allait me faire la même chose qu'à mon petit frère.

- **Écoute-moi Elena. Comment tu l'as compris, je vais t'épargner ce soir. Mais ne dit rien à personne, jamais tu entends ? Sinon tu finiras comme eux, ou peut être même pire. M'as-tu compris ?**

Je n'arrivai pas à bouger la tête, terrorisée par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

- **Tu m'as compris ?** S'exclama-t-il.

- **Oui...**

- **Très bien... Maintenant court !**

Il me lâcha le visage et je me jetai en direction de la forêt sans me retourner. Alors que j'essayai de me concentrer pour ne pas tomber, j'entendis son rire glaçant me transpercer la poitrine.

Je courais à en perdre haleine, m'engouffrant dans la forêt un peu plus sans savoir où j'allais. Quelques minutes plus tard, m'étant éloignée de toutes lumières, je dus ralentir le pas pour ne pas me percuter un arbre de plein fouet où je ne sais quoi d'autre. Soudain, la tête me tourna. J'avais couru tellement vite que je n'avais pas pris la peine de respirer correctement. Je tombai sur mes genoux, épuisée. J'avais tellement froid. Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau et je m'écroulai au sol. Bientôt, la fatigue me prit de court. Je me tournai vers le ciel, tentant de discerner une étoile entre les branches d'arbres. Mais impossible. Le vampire m'avait laissé une plus grosse torture que la mort. Il m'avait laissé vivante en me laissant le souvenir de la mort de ma famille à jamais.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà le chapitre 1 :) J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

Chapitre 1  
**•**

Point de vue : Elena

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 2 juin 2012. Je mettais réveillée comme les jours précédents, maussade à l'approche de la mort de ma famille. Depuis 10 ans, j'avais tout essayé : faire comme si de rien était, avancer dans la vie. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le visage de l'homme qui avait détruit ma vie me revenait à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, me laissant un vide en moi.

La nuit où tout à basculer, je mettais retrouvée le matin dans la forêt, frigorifiée. J'avais continué à marcher jusqu'à voir enfin la fin de la forêt. J'avais été rassurée de sortir de ce lieu effrayant. La première chose qui mettait venue à l'esprit avait été de trouver ma grand-mère, Alice. Je savais qu'elle me croirait. C'était la seule en qui je pouvais avoir confiance et avoir un espoir de vivre ma vie. Et j'avais eu raison. Nous avions quitté la ville, les jours précédents, pour nous installer à Mystic Falls, une petite ville calme et apaisante. J'avais dû changer de nom, tout en gardant mon nom de famille. Pendant deux années, j'avais été contrainte de vivre caché, attendant que tout se tasse. La mort de mes parents et de mon frère avait provoqué un sacré remous ménage dans mon ancienne ville. Ils avaient tous cru à mon histoire de bête sauvage. En réalité, ça n'avait pas été difficile puisque celui qui avait fait ça en était une.

J'avais donc changé complètement de vie, me faisant passer pour Sara Gilbert. Les premiers temps ont été compliqués. Je n'arrivais pas à m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie. Toutefois, lorsque j'ai pu enfin rentrer au lycée, j'avais fait la rencontre de deux merveilleuses amies : Bonnie Bennet et Caroline Forbes. Ces dernières m'avaient aidé, sans le savoir, à vivre. J'avais réussis à avoir mon diplôme ce qui m'avait permis de rentrer dans une université de lettres et de pouvoir être Journaliste. Un métier parfois compliqué, astreignant mais très intéressant. Je pourrais maintenant dire que ma grand-mère m'a sauvé la vie. Si jamais j'étais restée, qui sait si le vampire ne serait pas revenu pour en finir avec moi ? Après tout, il avait bien précisé : « Je ne te tuerais pas ce soir ». Toutefois, j'essayais de ne pas y penser. Il faut passer à autre chose maintenant Elena, pensai-je.

Le réveil affichait 7 heures. Je me levai dans un soupir. Premier jour du week end et le sommeil m'avait déjà quitté bien trop vite. Je rentrais dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et descendis ensuite les marches une à une en me frottant les yeux. Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil dans le salon et la cuisine. Ma grand-mère n'était toujours pas levée. Normal. Je me tournai vers la cuisine pour me servir un bol de céréale et m'installai dans le salon. Mes articles que je devais préparer pour lundi étaient éparpillés sur la table à manger. J'avais jeté un bref coup d'œil la veille, mais n'avais pas tenue le coup.  
Je regardai le sujet de mon article et fis une petite moue : Bal de Mystic Falls. Rien de bien intéressant. Je pris une grande inspiration et commençai à noter quelques idées sur mon cahier de brouillon. Soudain, j'entendis des pas venant des escaliers.

- **Elena ? C'est toi ?** S'exclama une petite voix que je reconnus aussitôt.  
- **Oui grand-mère**, répondis-je. **Je suis dans le salon.**

Elle s'approcha d'un air songeur.

- **Mais que fais-tu debout à cette heure ci ?**  
- **Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, recouche toi**, souris-je.

Elle haussa un sourcil et sourit avant de remonter les escaliers.

Je passai ma matinée à écrire mes articles pendant que ma grand-mère rangeait les quelques affaires qui traînaient dans la maison, n'ayant pas pu se rendormir. Je montai dans ma chambre pour ranger mes écrits dans une chemise et me couchai sur mon lit exténué. Soudain, mon portable vibra. Bonnie.

_Bonnie : Hey ! Ma petite Dormeuse ! On se voit aujourd'hui ?_  
_Elena : Oui bien sûr ! Tu passes me prendre ?_  
_Bonnie : Pas de souci, dans une heure ça te va ?_  
_Elena : Ça me va, à toute à l'heure._  
_Bonnie : Xoxo Sara._

Après toutes ces années, je n'avais pas réussis à dire la vérité aux êtres qui mettaient chers. J'avais menti du début à la fin, et je ne pourrais jamais retourner en arrière, au risque de les perdre. Je soupirai de nouveau. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me morfondre. J'allais passer un après midi avec mes amies. Un après midi qui promettait d'être amusant.

- **Elena ?** S'exclama ma grand-mère en claquant la porte d'entrée.  
- **Oui ?**  
- **Tu as du courrier !**  
- **J'arrive !** M'exclamai-je à mon tour.

Je descendis les marches, impassible. Ma grand-mère me tendit une petite lettre blanche vierge, avant de s'assoir sur le canapé pour regarder la télé. Je haussai les sourcils. Pas d'expéditeur ? Je déchirai rapidement l'enveloppe et sortis un petit bout de papier vieillit. Il était très joli. Je le tournai pour lire quand mon cœur manqua un battement. En lettre rouge était écrit à la main :

**Maintenant c'est ton tour.**

**S**.

J'ouvris la bouche pour crier mais aucun son ne sortit. Le visage du vampire éclata dans ma tête. Comment ce pouvait-il qu'il m'ait retrouvé ? Je n'avais jamais mentionné mon nom de famille, seulement mon prénom. Je lus une nouvelle fois la phrase sanglante, espérant rêver. Mais tout était bien réel. Je me tournai vers ma grand-mère, manquant de tomber à la renverse.

- **Elena ça va ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle. **Tu es... Toute blanche ?**

Je la regardai quelques temps sans répondre. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était lui. Pas après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour me cacher et me protéger. Elle était trop âgée pour vivre ça. C'était à mon tour de prendre soin d'elle et la tenir éloigner de se monstre.

- **Rien grand-mère**, tentai-je de sourire. **J'ai reçu une invitation.**  
- **Et tu fais cette tête pour une invitation ?** S'étonna-t-elle.

- **C'est que... que je ne m'y attendais pas.**

- **Ah... Et bien je n'imagine pas la tête que tu feras quand un garçon te demandera en mariage ma petite.**

Sa remarque me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. Je n'allais surement jamais connaître cette sensation de ma vie. Le vampire sanguinaire qui avait, il y a dix ans de cela tuer mes parents, était revenu pour moi. Tous ce que j'avais redoutés depuis ces dernières années se trouvaient dans cette phrase.

J'avalai ma salive et remis rapidement le morceau de papier dans son enveloppe. J'enjambai les marches le plus rapidement possible pour me retrouver dans ma chambre. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit en sanglots, priant pour que ma grand mère ne se doute de rien et serrai de toutes mes forces la lettre qui signait mon arrêt de mort.

* * *

Review ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
**•**

Point de vue : Elena

J'entendis un klaxon. Je me redressai droite comme un i. Bonnie. Je me recouchai et soupirai. J'avais complètement oublié notre rendez vous. A vrai dire, je n'avais plus tellement envie de sortir tout conte fait. Le vampire savait où j'habitais et l'idée qu'il se pointe devant moi quand je sortirais de la maison me fit froid dans le dos. Nouveau coup de klaxon. Elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Je pris mon sac à main et descendis les marches avec réticence.

- **C'est Bonnie dehors ?** Demanda ma grand-mère qui préparait le repas.

- **Oui, j'ai oublié de te prévenir**, répondis-je avec un petit sourire. Je passe la journée avec elle. On se retrouve ce soir. Promis je m'occupe de toi.

Elle acquiesça, souriante et je fermai la porte derrière moi. Bonnie était avec Caroline dans sa voiture, leurs visages tournés vers moi. Je jetai un faible coup d'œil autour de moi pour me rassurer. Personne. Je soufflai un grand cou et descendis les marches du perron pour les rejoindre.

- **Tu en as mis du temps !** Ria Caroline.

- **Excusez-moi les filles.**

- **Bon allez une petite virée ! Shooping ?** Proposa Bonnie.

- **Quelle question !** S'exclama la blondinette en levant les mains. **On va s'amuser comme des gamines !**

Je souris. C'était peut être la dernière fois que je passerai une journée avec elles, une journée amusante sans doute. Elles arrivaient toujours à me faire rire. Leurs caractères étaient complètementdifférents mais tellement complémentaires. Bonnie était posée, censée et mature. Caroline, elle, avec son côté extravertie et borné nous faisait toujours autant sourire. La nostalgie me prit soudain alors que nous nous dirigions dans les petites boutiques du centre ville. La journée que je passais en leur compagnie allait surement clore ma vie. Serait-ce réellement la fin ? A quoi bon se battre ? Le vampire était puissant. Moi, qu'une simple humaine qui a été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Même si l'idée de mourir me faisait vraiment peur, j'avais eu, en mon humble conscience, 10 ans pour me préparer à celle-ci. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est que ma mort serait rapide et sans douleur.

Il fallait que pour, surement, la dernière journée, je profite un maximum. C'était peut être ça l'avantage de savoir que nous allions mourir prochainement. On peut tout se permettre.

- **On est arrivé !** S'exclama Caroline en descendant de la voiture sans nous attendre.

Je sortis de mes pensées et en fis de même après avoir pris mon sac. Mystic Falls était une petite ville tranquille et très chaleureuse. Je l'aimais plus que mon ancienne ville. Elle avait été pour moi, un second départ, une nouvelle chance. Mais ce serait ici que tout se terminerait.

- **Sara qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu viens ?** Demanda Bonnie en me prenant par le bras.

Si son bras n'avait pas touché le mien, je n'aurais pas fait attention qu'elle s'adressait à moi.

- **Oui, j'arrive.**

Elle me scruta en haussant un sourcil. Je lui souris et rejoignis Caroline qui regardait déjà les vitrines en se frottant les mains.

- **Je suis toute excitée !**

- **Caroline, tu vas faire les magasins tous les week-ends ça ne te suffit pas ?** Rigolai-je.

- **Une accro au fringue ne s'en lâche jamais !**

Nous avions fait presque tous les magasins de la ville. En vérité, nous avions plus suivis Caroline qui couraient dans tous les sens que de prendre le temps de découvrir les nouvelles collections. Je n'avais pas réussis à acheter quelque chose, pensant constamment au mot du vampire. Bonnie avait remarqué que j'avais été ailleurs toute la journée. Elle m'avait demandé à plusieurs reprises ce qui n'allait pas. Bien évidemment, j'avais menti : « Le travail, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Il était 18 heures. Le soleil qui nous avait accompagné toute la journée avait maintenant presque disparu. Je rejoignais la voiture avec les filles, quand soudain je remarquais une présence. Un homme était posté contre une voiture, le regard tourné vers moi. Je me stoppai net.

- **Sara que se passe-t-il ?**

- **Je...**

L'homme me sourit et disparu aussitôt. J'ouvris la bouche, stupéfaite. C'était un vampire. J'en étais sur. Il avait disparu tellement vite que je me demandais maintenant si ce n'était pas mon imagination qui faisait des siennes. Peut être avais-je tout simplement rêvé... Mon stress de la journée devait probablement me faire voir des choses complètement grotesques.

- **Sara ?** Insista Bonnie en me touchant la main.

- **J'avais ... J'avais cru voir quelqu'un.**

- **Sara... Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?** Murmura Bonnie les yeux plongés dans le vide.

Je me tournai vers elle dans un sursaut. De quoi parlait-elle ? On aurait dit qu'elle était en transe.

- **Qui est cet homme que tu fuis ?** Continua-t-elle.

- **Bonnie !** M'exclamai-je en enlevant ma main qu'elle tenait de plus en plus fort.

- **Bon les filles vous venez ?** Soupira Caroline collée contre la Mini grise.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Comment savait-elle ? Je n'en avais jamais parlé. Je me précipitai dans la voiture. Je voulais à tout prix rentrer chez moi.

Bonnie n'avait pas adressé un mot pendant le trajet. Parfois, quand elle s'arrêtait à un feu rouge, elle se tournait vers moi, la mine grave. J'avais fuit son regard à chaque fois. Elle avait découvert quelque chose... Mais quoi et surtout comment ?

Nous avions posé Caroline avant de prendre la direction de ma maison. Bonnie se tourna soudain vers moi.

- **Sara...**

- **Oui ?**

- **C'était qui cet homme ?** Murmura-t-elle.

- **Quel homme ?** Répondis-je en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

J'eu un coup de chaud. Je serrai le poing.

- **L'homme qui te fait peur ?**

- ** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** lançai-je un peu trop méchamment.

- **Je... excuse moi... je dois avoir des hallucinations...** marmonna-t-elle.

Je lui fis un sourire. Faux. Comment avait-elle deviné ? C'était impossible qu'elle le sache. Tout bonnement impossible.

Nous étions enfin arrivées devant chez moi. Je la saluai et la remerciai pour la journée. Dès que je fus sortie de la voiture, elle partit aussitôt, me laissant seule dehors.

Je regardai autour de moi, sur le qui vive. Il faisait maintenant nuit. Je distinguai seulement la faible lumière du salon. Grand-mère devait surement m'attendre. Je fis quelques pas avant de me tourner une dernière fois. Je sentais étrangement une présence. Peut être était-ce encore mon imagination. Le silence régnait. Je n'entendais que les battements de mon cœur qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. C'est là que je revis l'homme de tout à l'heure. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Il était callé contre un arbre. Le visage tourné vers moi. Je ne pris pas la peine de plus le regarder et partis en courant chez moi. J'allongeai mes foulés au maximum pour aller plus vite. Je coupai ma respiration. Pas le temps de respirer. Il fallait courir. J'enjambai pour la première fois les marches, en un saut, du perron et me ruai sur la porte. Par chance elle était ouverte. Je rentrai aussitôt et la fermai d'un coup sec en me collant contre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je l'avais échappé belle. Je repris ma respiration. Je m'accrochai à la poignée de la porte, manquant de faire un malaise.

- **C'est toi Elena ?** S'exclama une voix provenant du salon.

- ** Oui... grand-mère... c'est moi**, répondis-je essoufflée.

Je m'avançai à pas doux à la fenêtre. Regardant doucement derrière le rideau à l'extérieur, je croisai les doigts. Le rouquin avait disparu, laissant derrière lui de mauvais présages.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2 :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
**•**

Point de vue : Elena

Je n'avais absolument rien dormi de la nuit. L'homme que j'avais vu deux fois la veille était surement un vampire. Mais ce n'était pas _Le vampire_. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Stefan, avait les cheveux châtains et un visage plutôt dessiné. Je ne pourrais pas oublier son visage. Alors que, ce vampire d'hier était roux et son visage était rond. Son visage était aussi beaucoup moins terrifiant. Il était aussi plus petit. Est-ce que cet homme était sous ses ordres ? Je frissonnai à cette idée. Si c'était le cas, cela signifiait que ma mort n'allait pas être pour tout de suite. C'était un vampire et l'idée de s'amuser un peu était évidente.

Je n'avais personne sur qui compter. Ma grand-mère ne pourrait rien faire à part m'aider à m'enfuir. Mais où irions-nous ? Stefan m'avait déjà trouvé une fois. Je ne pouvais pas constamment fuir comme une lâche. Mais qu'allais-je faire ? Me battre contre lui ? Ridicule. En un temps record, il porterait mes mains sur mon cou, soit pour me le tordre, soit pour y planter ses crocs. Il n'y avait aucune solution si ce n'est attendre la mort. Mais attendre de quelle manière ? Devais-je poursuivre ma vie, redoutant à chaque instant qu'il se plante devant moi avec son sourire tellement glaçant ?

Le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller, je poussai un cri. J'étais en train de craquer. En même temps, qui ne le ferait pas ?

Soudain, j'entendis des voix provenant de l'étage inférieur. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Je me concentrai pour reconnaître la voix. Bonnie. Que venait-elle faire ici ?

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Le visage de mon amie apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- **Sara ?** Sourit-elle. **Tu es encore couché à cette heure ci ?**

- **Je n'ai pas envie de bouger**, ris-je.

- **Et bien il va falloir pourtant.**

Elle s'avança dans ma chambre et s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?** Demandai-je en me redressant.

- **Je... Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.**

Je hochai un sourcil.

- **Promet moi de ne pas crier ou d'avoir peur hein ?** Marmonna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- **Tu me fais peur là...**

Elle se redressa et prit des ciseaux posés sur mon bureau. Je me reculai sur le qui vive. Que voulait-elle faire avec ça ? Mes muscles se tendirent près à me défendre. Elle s'approcha de moi.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** M'exclamai-je.

Elle prit un coussin et planta les ciseaux après les avoir ouvert. Je me détendis aussitôt. Pour un peu, j'avais cru que Stefan l'avait corrompu. Je ne savais plus quoi m'attendre avec lui. J'entendis le tissu se déchirer. Des plumes tombèrent sur mon lit.

- **Mais ...**

- **Chut**, me coupa-t-elle. **Tu es d'accord avec moi qu'il n'y a aucun appel d'air dans ta chambre ?**

- **Oui mais pourquoi...**

- **Chut je t'ai dit**, sourit-elle.

Elle s'installa sur mon lit. Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle se frotta les mains avant d'en placer une au dessus des plumes posées sur ma couette. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Je la scrutai avec méfiance.

Soudain, une plume se mit à se suspendre dans l'air. Je n'en revenais pas. Comment se pouvait-il ? Les doigts de Bonnie bougeaient légèrement pendant que la plume suivait sa main. C'était elle qui faisait ça ? La brunette serra son poing et la plume retomba aussitôt. Elle leva son visage vers le mien. Si j'avais pu me voir dans une glace, j'étais prête à parier que j'étais devenue toute blanche. Tout à coup, alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander quel était ce cirque, toutes les plumes qu'elle avait extirpées de mon oreiller se mirent à tourner dans tous les sens autour de moi. J'ouvris la bouche, ébahie. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un univers parallèle. Je me mis à rire, sans comprendre et me mis sur les genoux. Je touchai une plume devant mon visage. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Pas de doute, c'était bien Bonnie qui faisait ça. Les plumes descendirent lentement pour se poser sur ma couette bleue claire.

- **Mais comment tu fais ça ?** Réussis-je à articuler.

- **Je suis une sorcière.**

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- **Tu es sérieuse ?**

Elle acquiesça, les yeux brillants. Bonnie une sorcière ? Mais comment n'avais-je pas pu le savoir plutôt ?

- **Mais... C'est possible ?**

- **Oui, Sara, c'est ce que je suis.**

Je me rassis, complètement chamboulée. Le monde dans lequel je vivais, était bien plus mystérieux. Moi qui pensais que les sorcières n'étaient que des légendes... Pourquoi me montrait-elle ça maintenant ? Pourquoi que maintenant ? Elle avait un don, un don tellement précieux. Pourquoi me le montrer à moi ? Pourquoi ne pas le garder comme secret ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Bonnie me remis sur terre en me prenant la main.

- **Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ?** Demandai-je après avoir repris mes esprits.

- **Parce que tu es mon amie Sara**, sourit-elle. **Je me devais de te dire la vérité.**

Sa phrase me fit un pincement au cœur. Elle l'était aussi, toutefois quelque chose m'empêchait à chaque fois de tout lui raconter, de tout lui balancer. Depuis dix ans, j'avais refoulé mon envie d'extériorisé tout ce que j'avais au fond de moi, tapis dans l'ombre. Je tenais à elle, assez pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Voilà pourquoi je ne lui avais rien dit. Voilà pourquoi je ne dirais rien. Je garderais ça avec moi jusqu'à la fin, en espérant qu'_il_ ne la trouvera jamais.

- **Sara, il y a aussi une autre raison...** Marmonna-t-elle en me serrant plus fort la main.

- **Laquelle ?**

- **Tu es en danger, Sara.**

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais plus cacher ma peur à présent. Il fallait que ça sorte, une bonne fois pour toute. Mais à quel prix ? Le vampire m'avait bien prévenu de ne rien à dire à personne. Si Bonnie était au courant, elle serait en danger. Il fallait que je ni, que je cache pendant encore quelque temps, assez pour ne pas qu'elle s'expose à ce péril.

- **Je lis en toi Elena**, continua-t-elle. **Je sais que tu es en danger. Tu dois me faire confiance. Tu n'es plus toute seule, plus maintenant.**

- **Comment tu sais pour mon prénom ?** Répondis-je ébahie.

- **Je sais tout Elena, tout ce qu'il y a savoir.**

J'éclatai en sanglots. Je n'arrivai plus à résister. J'avais tellement besoin d'aide. Elle me prit dans ses bras. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pouvais compter sur quelqu'un.

* * *

Bon j'avoue qu'il va y avoir un ou deux chapitres, où l'action ne sera pas encore présente... Je vous promets que ça arrive !


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
**•**

Point de vue : Elena

Bonnie était toujours dans ma chambre. J'avais réussis à me calmer après quelques minutes. Je mettais mise à trembler. Je n'arrivais plus rien à contrôler, ni ma peur actuelle, ni la souffrance qui m'envahissait depuis 10 ans.

Je me redressai en m'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir.

- **Bonnie, comment tu as découvert ?** Demandai-je en reniflant.

- **Hier, lorsque j'ai touché ta main, j'ai vu des images de ton passé. A ces moments là, je ne contrôle pas ce que je dis et me contente de... en gros c'est comme si j'étais en transe**, expliqua-t-elle.

- **Je n'ai jamais voulu t'en parler parce que j'avais peur, Bonnie. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir menti sur toute la ligne.**

- **Je comprends Sara... Elena. J'ai du mal à m'y faire**, sourit-elle. **Quelque chose de positif, je préfère Elena comme prénom.**

Je ris sans me contrôler. Ça me faisait tellement du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui soit au courant, qui ne me juge pas. Je l'enlaçai.

- **Merci Bonnie**, murmurai-je.

- **Arrête de me remercier**, dit-elle sérieusement en s'écartant de mon étreinte. **Tu me remercieras quand ce vampire sera six pieds sous terre.**

- **Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?**

- **Franchement Elena... Je ne sais pas encore**, soupira-t-elle. **Tu sais, je connais mon don depuis quelques années. Je me suis amusée pour des pacotilles, mais jamais pour quelque chose de sérieux. Tuer un vampire est très dur pour une humaine. Parce que, même si je suis une sorcière, je reste mortelle. Il me faut du temps pour trouver une solution adéquat. Nous sommes que toutes les deux pour y arriver.**

Je baissai les yeux. Il y avait un espoir, mais un espoir mince. Comment deux humaines pourraient tuer un vampire ? Pour moi c'était impossible. Je m'en voulais d'entraîner Bonnie dans une mort certaine. Ce n'était pas digne d'une amie.

- **Je suis certaine que tu y arriveras,** réussis à articuler à mesure que l'angoisse prenait le dessus. **Mais je m'en veux...**

- **De quoi ?**

- **De t'entraîner là dedans. Si on n'y arrive pas, tu mourras comme moi**, marmonnai-je.

- **Elena !** S'exclama-t-elle. **C'est le devoir d'une sorcière.**

Je levai les yeux et les plongeai dans les siens. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle me prit la main et la serra. Il fallait que je lui fasse confiance. C'était ma seule chance de m'en sortir. Bonnie était forte. Je me levai, déterminée à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Stefan était puissant ? Je n'étais pas une seule. Je pouvais l'affronter. J'avais une sorcière dans mon camp.

- **Pour savoir comment tuer un vampire...**

- **J'ai besoin d'un grimoire**, me coupa-t-elle sachant de quoi je voulais parler. **Il me faut le grimoire de ma grand-mère.**

- **Et tu l'as à porter de main ?**

- **Non... Elle est morte depuis longtemps.**

Je m'arrêtai de faire les cent pas immédiatement, me mordant la lèvre. Je m'en voulais de lui infliger ça.

- **Alors comment sais-tu que la réponse est là dedans ?** Murmurai-je.

- **Parce qu'elle était aussi une sorcière. La réponse est forcément là dedans. C'est elle qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui. Elle m'a parlé des vampires, vaguement, mais n'a jamais voulu m'en dire plus. Elle disait que ça me porterait malheur.**

Finalement sa grand-mère n'avait pas tort. Toutefois, nous avions besoin d'en savoir plus. Il fallait qu'on sache à quoi nous attendre. La seule chose que je savais sur eux c'était leur force. Rien de plus.

- **Comment vas-tu le récupérer alors ?** M'inquiétai-je.

- **C'est pour ça que je te disais que j'avais besoin de temps. Il faut que je le retrouve dans toutes ses affaires.**

J'acquiesçai, sérieuse. Il fallait qu'on le retrouve. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Enfin, je l'espérais.

- **Tu veux que je t'aide à le chercher ?**

- **Non, non**, sourit-elle. **C'est un truc de sorcière. Laisse-moi une journée. Ce soir je l'aurais ne t'inquiètes pas. Par contre, Elena, ne sort pas de chez toi. Il faut que tu fasses vraiment attention à toi. Tu me le promets ?**

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne risque pas de mettre un pied dehors.**

Elle sourit nerveusement. Après avoir posé sa main sur mon épaule, elle se dirigea en direction de la porte.

- **Caroline, ne doit pas être au courant**, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. **Il faut qu'on la protège de tout ça.**

- **Bien sur.**

Sur ce, elle sortit et je l'entendis claquer la porte d'entrée. Je me laissai tombée sur mon lit, oubliant les plumes qui étaient toujours étalées sur mon lit. Quelques unes volèrent et se posèrent sur moi. Je souris : les plumes de l'espoir. Bonnie était mon seul espoir.

* * *

Voilà le quatrième chapitre. Court et pas très dynamique je sais... Mais bon :)

Réponses Reviews :

Helene08 : Le rouquin est un personnage inventé :)

EmLam : Tu es vraiment sadique ;P


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5  
**•**

Point de vue : Elena

Le soir venu, j'attendais Bonnie avec impatience dans le salon. Il était 20 heures déjà et je n'avais aucune nouvelle. Grand-mère s'était déjà couchée. Je ne lui avais toujours pas parlé de tout ce qui s'était produit depuis ces derniers jours et je ne le ferais jamais. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que sa petite fille courait un grand danger. Si j'avais pu l'éloigner de cette ville, je l'aurais fait sans problème. Mais telle que je la connaissais, elle n'aurait jamais accepté.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et se ferma dans un fracas sourd. Je sursautai. Je me retournai lentement, craignant le pire.

- **Elena ?** S'exclama une voix qui me rassura aussitôt.  
- **Je suis dans le salon, tu m'as foutu la trouille**, soufflai-je.

Bonnie se dirigea dans la pièce, un vieux livre entre les mains. Le Grimoire surement.

- **Désolée, mais j'ai eu la peur de ma vie dehors**, dit-elle les yeux grands ouverts.  
- **Pourquoi ?**

Je me levai aussitôt et la rejoignis.

- **Il y avait un homme devant chez toi**, murmura-t-elle.  
- **Quoi ?**

Je m'accrochai aussitôt à la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de moi. Un homme ? Etait-ce Stefan qui m'espionnait pour attendre le moment opportun ? Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je déglutis.

- **Hum...hum**, acquiesça-t-elle.

Il fallait que je sache absolument si c'était lui.

- **A quoi il ressemblait ?** Réussis à articuler.  
- **Roux, petit.**

Je soupirai. Ce « n'était » que le vampire de la veille. Si je devais mourir, se serait entre les mains de Stefan. Il ne laisserait pas une occasion pareille passé sous son nez. Toutefois, il avait besoin de ses sous fifres pour rendre la chose plus amusante pour lui. Il aimait faire peur. Je le savais depuis qu'il avait dit à mon père avant de le tuer : « Ton pire cauchemar ». Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre pour vérifier s'il était bien partit.

- **C'est un vampire**, lançai-je devant la fenêtre.  
- **Pardon ?**  
- **Oui, je crois que c'est un serviteur de Stefan.**  
- **Psychopathe**, cracha-t-elle.

Sans le savoir, je souris. Le mot était encore faible à mon goût. Il était plus qu'un psychopathe, c'était un monstre, un malade que l'on devait absolument neutralisé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Je me tournais vers elle et tendis mon doigt vers son grimoire.

- **Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?**  
- **Oui, j'ai mis du temps à le trouver. Les réponses qu'on cherche sont toutes là dedans.**

Elle tapota sur le livre et s'installa sur la table. Je la rejoignis en m'asseyant à côté d'elle en tailleur. Elle l'ouvrit. Je me penchai dessus et découvrit que tout était écrit dans une langue inconnue. Je ne comprenais absolument rien.

- **C'est du latin ?**  
- **Oui**, acquiesça-t-elle. **Tous nos sors sont dans cette langue.**  
- **Et tu comprends tout ?** M'exclamai-je.  
- **Bien sur que oui**, rit-elle. **Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais traduire si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes.**  
- **Je vais nous faire du café avant de commencer, je pense qu'on a du travail.**  
- **Oui, c'est sur.**

Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine et allumai la cafetière après l'avoir rempli de graine de café. Je me posai sur le rebord du meuble et me passai la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Nous avions du pain sur la planche, vue la taille du grimoire. Les tasses pleines, je les apportais sur la table.

- **Alors commençons**, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

Je bus une gorgée, pendue à ses lèvres pendant qu'elle lisait en traduisant. Nous avions appris que les vampires avaient besoin de sang humain pour survivre, ce qui n'était pas nouveau. Le pieu et le feu étaient mortels pour eux. Toutefois, approcher un vampire était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Plus, ils avaient de l'âge, plus leur puissance était développée. Ils pouvaient sentir notre présence à des kilomètres en écoutant les battements de notre cœur. Le soleil était redoutable pour eux. Nous pouvions donc les craindre que pendant la nuit.

- **Attend Bonnie**, la coupai-je aussitôt. **Hier, j'ai vu le vampire que tu a vu tout à l'heure. C'était quand nous rentrions. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée.**  
- **Tu es sur de ça ?**  
- **Absolument.**

Elle tourna les pages et s'arrêta sur une où des dessins étaient inscrits. Je me penchai pour les découvrir. C'était des dessins de bagues, plus précisément des chevalières. Elle passa son doigt sur les lignes en lisant en silence. Elle se redressa, les épaules crispées.

- **Ce sont des bagues qui protègent du soleil.**  
- **Tu veux dire qu'ils peuvent se déplacer quand ils veulent ?** M'exclamai-je.  
- **Oui.**  
- **Mais comment va t'ont faire pour les distinguer ?**  
- **Il va falloir être très prudente, Elena**, soupira-t-elle.

Je soupirai. Plus nous en apprenions sur les vampires, plus je découvrais que tuer un vampire était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, et peut être même impossible.

* * *

Voilà :) Maintenant place à l'action dans les prochains chapitres ! Promis ;D


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6  
**•**

Point de vue : Elena

Nous avions passé la nuit à lire le grimoire de l'ancêtre de Bonnie. Cette dernière avait découvert ce qu'elle pouvait leur infliger : la torture. C'était au moins un point positif pour nous. J'avais décidé de continuer à travailler. Bonnie avait refusé, prétextant qu'il fallait que je reste cachée jusqu'à ce que Stefan se manifeste. Toutefois, je n'avais pas été d'accord. Il fallait réfléchir maintenant. Stefan s'attendait à ce que je me cache sous la couette, terrorisée à l'idée de mettre un pied dehors. Il fallait fonctionner à l'envers. Savoir que je vivais ma vie sans réellement m'en soucier, allait le surprendre. Tout se jouait sur la surprise. C'était aussi une manière pour moi de ne pas me laisser aller, de garder espoir. Il fallait que je me batte : l'instinct de survie me poussait à persévérer. Je ne savais pas où tout ça me mènerait, mais si je devais mourir, se serait avec fierté. Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, je ne voulais pas être une lâche. La vengeance me poussait aussi, me donnait de la force. Je voulais venger la mort de mes parents, c'était une manière pour moi de faire mon deuil.

Je me tournai vers la photo encadrée sur ma table de nuit. Elle datait de 12 ans, à mon anniversaire. J'étais entourée de mes parents et de mon petit frère. Je me redressai ressourcée par la nuit que j'avais passée. Oui je me battrais jusqu'au bout. Mon seul but était de planter un pieu dans le cœur de ce vampire, ce psychopathe comme dirait Bonnie. J'en avais besoin pour vivre une nouvelle vie.

Je me préparai rapidement pour aller au bureau et laissai un petit mot à l'intention de ma grand-mère.

_Grand-mère, je serais de retour ce soir. Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de revenir à midi. J'ai énormément de travail en ce moment. C'est pour ça que je suis peu avec toi en ce moment. Je te promets de m'occuper de toi dès que ça se sera arrangé. Il te reste des légumes dans le frigo et de la viande. Je ferais des courses avant de revenir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle moi. Bisous_

_Elena. _

La journée, c'était passé sans encombre. J'avais réussi à peu prêt à travailler correctement mais si parfois, je me laissais divaguer dans mes pensées les plus sombres. Avec du recul, je réalisais que Bonnie et moi allions devoir élaborer un plan d'attaque. Nous ne pouvions pas attaqué de front. C'était surement ce que Stefan attendait.

Remarquant que je divaguais de nouveau, je soupirai et me concentrai sur les sacs de courses que je venais de faire. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture et rangeais rapidement les courses dans le coffre. Je montais dans la voiture et poussai un cri en voyant la vitre du côté passager brisée. Des morceaux de verre s'étalaient sur le siège en cuir. Je me reculai rapidement contre mon siège, voulant à tout pris m'enfoncer dedans pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Tout à coup, lorsque mon cœur se calma un peu je remarquai quelque chose de blanc dans l'obscurité. Je me penchai et avec précaution le pris entre mes dents. C'était une lettre. La même que la dernière fois. Je serais le poing, soudain terrorisée. J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de reprendre ma respiration. Je regardais autour de moi, espérant ne voir personne. Une fois fait, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et fermai les yeux quelques secondes avant de lire le petit mot soigneusement écrit.

**Ce soir, 22 heures 30.**

**S.**

Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Stefan allait passer à l'acte ce soir. Je regardais rapidement l'heure sur ma montre. 18H32. Complètement effrayée, je mis rapidement en route la voiture et fis grincer les pneus. Finalement, la fin était plus proche que je ne le croyais. Je pensais que Stefan allait surement faire durer la chose, mais je mettais tromper. Il était là, à Mystic Falls, surement en train de rigoler à l'idée de me rendre complètement folle. Les larmes me brulaient les yeux, sans daigner coulées. J'accélérai, voyant leur tourner et me dirigeai droit en direction de la maison de ma meilleure Bonnie. Elle seule pouvait m'aider, maintenant. Le moment était venu de se battre.

Après des minutes de conduite effrénée, je vis enfin la maison blanche de Bonnie, éclairée. Je me garai et courus le plus rapidement possible sur le perron.

- **Bonnie !** Hurlai-je en frappant sur la porte.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher rapidement et le visage de Bonnie apparut enfin.

- **Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- **Il est là !** Réussis-je à articuler.

Elle me prit le bras et me fit entrer avant de fermer la porte. Je me décomposais en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. On aurait pu me prendre pour une folle.

- **Mais de quoi tu parles ?** S'exclama Bonnie en me prenant les épaules pour me réveiller.

- **Je... J'ai trouvé ça dans la voiture**, bredouillai-je en lui tendant la lettre que je n'avais pas lâché.

Elle fronça les sourcils et l'attrapa. Son visage se décomposa après sa lecture. Elle se tourna vers, les yeux brillants et sa bouche s'ouvrit en forme de « O ». Elle se tourna maintenant vers la pendule, qui affichait 18h48.

- **Tu veux bien dire quelque chose s'il te plait ?** Marmonnai-je complètement effrayée de son silence.

Elle ne répondit rien et monta à l'étage dans un bruit sourd en me faisant signe d'attendre. Mais pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Je restai figée sur place, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Etait-ce ça façon à elle de me faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête et que irrévocablement que tout était perdu ? Je l'entendis brassé à l'étage.

- **Elena monte !** Cria-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, inquiète. Montant les marches, j'élaborai tout un tas de scénarios de la soirée que nous allions passer.

- **Où es-tu ?**

- **Dans ma chambre**, répondit-elle.

Je passai le seuil de la porte. Bonnie était assise par terre, des grimoires étalés sur son tapis de chambre. Pleins de morceaux de bois taillés étaient étalés au sol. Des fleurs violettes embaumaient la chambre.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?** Demandai-je en pointant du doigt les plantes.

- **De la verveine ou veine de Vénus.**

- **Et ça sert à quoi ?**

- **A tuer les vampires**, dit-elle d'un ton qui me fit frissonner.

Elle m'invita à m'assoir, ce que je fis aussitôt. Son front était froncé, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

- **Où as-tu trouvé ça ?**

- **Aujourd'hui, pendant que tu travaillais, j'ai lu les autres pages du grimoire. J'ai appris de nombreuses choses sur la façon de tuer les vampires. Ils ne sont pas si invincibles que ça finalement. La verveine est une plante toxique pour eux. Elle permet aussi aux humains de ne pas être hypnotiser par les vampires. C'est un moyen de défense en quelque sorte**, expliqua-t-elle sans prendre le temps de respirer.

J'acquiesçai, pendue à ses lèvres. J'allais répondre quand elle me tendit son doigt, signe qu'elle n'avait pas fini de parler.

- **J'ai eu une vision aujourd'hui, Elena. J'ai su que quelque chose se passerait, mais je ne pensais pas que se serait aussi tôt. Mais Elena, ce n'est pas Stefan qui va venir. Je ne sais pas qui, mais ce ne sera pas lui. Ce n'est pas fini Elena. Ce n'est que le début**, termina-t-elle en baissant le ton au fur et à mesure qu'elle ajoutait des phrases.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? M'égosillai-je.**

- **Il veut s'amuser Elena, c'est le but d'un vampire**, soupira-t-elle en prenant un pieu dans sa main.

- **Que va-t-on faire ?**

- **On va se battre Elena. Avec le temps qu'il nous reste, nous allons trouver un plan pour attaquer. Un plan simple et efficace**, dit-elle avec un petit sourire pour se donner du courage.

Bonnie et moi n'avions pas bougé de la pièce pendant deux heures environs. Nos cerveaux fulminaient à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Le plan était en place, même si, il y avait un risque. J'avais confiance en elle, j'étais tout simplement obligée puisqu'elle était la seule. Nous étions rentrées chez moi, puisque c'était là que le vampire viendrait. Grand-mère avait été dans le salon, complètement inquiète. J'avais réussis à la calmer et fort heureusement, elle dormait maintenant à point fermée, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes. Bonnie et moi étions dans le salon, attendant dans un profond silence. Nous attendions, sans trop savoir quoi, ou qui. J'avais le regard viré sur l'heure. Au fur et à mesure quelle avançait je serrais la tasse de café entre mes mains. Le liquide chaud se refroidissait au fur et à mesure et je me rendis compte soudant que je n'y avais presque pas touché. Bonnie avait posé tous les matériels sur la petite table en face de nous. Elle tenait fermement son grimoire entre ses mains. Je la voyais quelques fois froncées les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait. Je sentis ma main tremblée. Il était 22h20. Il ne restait plus que dix minutes. Je posai rapidement la tasse froide, manquant de la faire tomber avec mes tremblements incessants. Le bruit de la tasse posée sur la table rompit le silence dans un écho. Bonnie releva la tête en sursaut et fronça les sourcils.

- **Ca va ?** Murmura-t-elle.

- **Je... Je ne sais pas**, bredouillai-je.

- **Elena**, soupira-t-elle en se levant avant de s'assoir à côté de moi. **Tu vas y arriver. C'est la seule façon pour nous de le vaincre.**

- **Je sais... mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage.**

- **Elena !** S'exclama-t-elle. **Regarde-moi ! Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse ! Tu y arriveras et je suis là.**

Soudain, elle se redressa. Je sentis ses mains se raidirent. Elle mit du doigt sur sa bouche pour que je me taise. Un bruit provenant de l'extérieur me fit tressaillir. Il y a avait quelqu'un. Je jetai un regard furtif sur l'heure : 22h30. Je déglutis et m'humectai les lèvres. Je regardai Bonnie sans trop savoir quoi faire à présent. Tout ce que nous avions manigancé les heures précédentes s'était envolé. Je ne savais plus quoi faire à présent. Elle acquiesça de la tête pour me donner du courage. Je me levai et pris avec moi un petit bout de plante ainsi qu'un pieu que je positionnais correctement dans les deux poches arrière. Mes mains étaient complètement moites. Je les essuyais sur mon jean en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Mon cerveau fulminait. Je sentis mes jambes flanchées. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je m'accrochai sur le meuble dans le hall d'entrée et soufflais un grand coup. Bonnie n'avait pas bougé, attendant que j'ouvre la porte pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. L'effet de surprise, comme elle disait. Personne ne savait que c'était une sorcière, voilà notre force. Je soufflai un grand et ouvris la porte. Le visage du rouquin se matérialisa devant moi. Je fis un hoquet de surprise, prise d'une envie irréfutable de claquer la porte et de m'enfuir dans ma chambre. Courage Elena, pensai-je avec force pour rester consciente. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

- **Cher Elena**, susurra-t-il.

- **Qui êtes-vous ?** Demandai-je après un temps de silence.

- **Je m'appelle Joseph, ravis que tu me le demandes**, railla-t-il.

Il s'avança sur le seuil de la porte et posa ses mains à chaque extrémité. Je reculai, apeurée mais me souvint rapidement ce que Bonnie m'avait dit : Les vampires ne peuvent rentrer chez toi seulement si tu les invites.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?**

- **Je viens te chercher.**

De quoi parlait-il ? Stefan ne l'avait pas amené juste pour s'amuser ?

- **Pour quoi faire ?** Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Te donner à Stefan, bien sur**, rigola-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche, voulant répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit. Je sentis mes mains tremblées. Soudain, je vis son visage se tendre. Il poussa un cri et positionna ses mains sur son visage.

- **C'est quoi ce bordel**, réussit-il à hurler.

Joseph tomba à genoux sur le tapis extérieur. Je me retournai et vis Bonnie qui s'avança impassible dans ma direction, le visage tendu. Je me tournai de nouveau vers le vampire qui se tordait de douleur. Je pris le pieu dans ma poche et le brandis la main tremblante. Que devais-je ? Pensai-je complètement perturbée. Je fronçais les sourcils pour me souvenir, mais mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Je commençai à paniquer. Elena concentre toi. Le cœur.

_Flash Back._

- **Voilà ce que tu feras**, s'expliqua Bonnie en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce**. Tu iras ouvrir la porte, sans jamais sortir de la maison. La verveine l'empêchera de t'hypnotiser pour l'obliger à le faire rentrer. Le vampire ne doit pas savoir que je suis là, c'est pourquoi je resterais cacher. J'attendrais le moment opportun pour lui infliger une migraine. Tu attendras quelque temps. Il faut que tu sois sur de pouvoir attendre son cœur pour te jeter sur lui. Même s'il n'aura surement pas la force de te faire le moindre mal, on ne sait jamais. Il faut que tu puises dans tes forces pour être sur de lui attendre le cœur. Une fois faits, il mourra.**

_Fin du Flash Back._

Je me jetai sur le vampire qui était maintenant allongé sur le dos, essayant de reculer pour s'enfuir. D'une main assurée et précise, j'élançai de toutes mes forces le pieu sur son cœur exposé. Son corps se raidit. Le vampire poussa un hoquet de surprise, ses yeux tournés maintenant vers moi. Il tenta de dire une dernière phrase avant que son visage commence à craqueler. Ses crocs étaient sortis ainsi que ses yeux. Il porta sa main, dans un dernier geste, vers le pieu qui était en train de l'envoyer en enfer. Puis plus rien, il cessa de se défendre. Il était mort. Je le regardai sans bouger, reprenant ma respiration la bouche grande ouverte.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tournai et vis le visage de Bonnie, souriante.

- **C'est fini**, murmura-t-elle.

J'éclatais en sanglots et me jetai dans ses bras, tremblante. Nous avions réussis. Joseph était mort. Je la serrai de toutes mes forces. L'adrénaline descendit rapidement, me laissant complètement seule. Je me détachai de mon amie pour jeter un dernier regard au vampire gisant au sol. La joie était là, toutefois, quelque chose m'empêchait de la déguster : « Ce n'est que le commencement ». La phrase de Bonnie me percuta de pleins fouets. Elle avait raison, Stefan n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Il se vengerait.

* * *

Et enfin de l'action ;) ! J'espère que vous aimerez :)

Réponse review :

Lorin : Damon arrive ne t'en fais pas pour ça :) Mon personnage préféré quand même ;D


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

**•**  
Point de vue : Damon

Stefan faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, énervé. Sur le canapé, je lui jetai des coups d'œil agacé. Il me donnait le tournis. Mon frère jeta un regard rapide sur la pendule et grogna.

- **Il devrait déjà être là avec**, cracha-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je bus d'une traite mon verre de Bourbon.

Soudain, un homme entra dans le salon, le visage baissé. Front soucieux, mauvais signe. Stefan s'élança devant le nouveau venu. Il le regarda avec insistance.

- **Joseph est mort**, murmura l'homme.

- **Comment ça ?** S'impatienta Stefan.

- **La fille la tué.**

Stefan redressa la tête, surpris. Je souris, amusé de la tournure que son petit jeu prenait. Ça n'allait pas être si facile que ça.

- **Une sorcière l'a aidé. Elles n'ont pas mis longtemps à le tuer**, expliqua le jeune homme.

Stefan poussa un cri de fureur et balança une table posée à côté de lui. Les crocs sortis, il se tourna vers moi.

- **Quoi ?** Demandai-je.

- **Une sorcière ?** S'exclama-t-il à l'intention du porteur de nouvelle.

- **Oui.**

Mon frère lui sourit et lui ordonna de sortir du salon. Je ris doucement en me levant. Visiblement, mon frère ne s'attendait pas réellement à ça.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire Damon ?** Grogna-t-il avant de poser devant moi.

- **Toi.**

Il haussa un sourcil. Je reculai pour me positionner devant le verre afin de me resservir un verre. Il me regarda avec insistance. Je compris rapidement qu'il voulait plus d'explication.

- **Tu croyais que ça allait être simple ?** **Mais il faut croire que même une ****_simple_**** humaine peut te surprendre.**

Des étincelles de colère jaillirent de ses yeux. Je souris, ravis de l'énerver. Il serra le poing. Je me préparai à une riposte.

- **Elle ne tardera pas à se trouver ici**, murmura-t-il en se tournant.

- **Ah oui ? Et qui vas-tu envoyer maintenant ?**

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux remplis de malice.

- **Toi**, sourit-il. **Visiblement la situation te fait rire.**

- **Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller**, répondis-je en haussant les épaules avant de boire une gorgée du liquide frais.

- **Et bien tu le feras quand même**, gronda-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche pour riposter mais me résignais rapidement. Stefan était beaucoup plus puissant que moi, et je tenais trop à la vie pour le contredire. Ma vie de d'immortel me plaisait beaucoup trop pour défendre une humaine, qui, qui plus est, n'était plus seule maintenant.

* * *

Merci pour tous ses commentaires ça me fait très plaisir :D !


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8  
**•**  
Point de vue : Elena

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Nous avions, le soir même de l'attaque, transporté le corps du vampire doit ma voiture pour aller le bruler dans la forêt, espérant que personne ne le remarquerait. Si c'était le cas, je ne tarderais pas à le savoir étant en lien permanent avec le shérif. Toutefois, j'espérais que la chance soit de mon côté, encore une fois. Nous avions eu beaucoup de chance avec le vampire. Bonnie m'avait révélé qu'il n'était pas très vieux. Stefan devait surement croire que cela aurait suffit. Finalement, j'étais fière de moi. Stefan se rendrait compte que je n'étais pas prête à mourir pour le moment. Mais je craignais sa riposte. Il allait se venger, à coup sur. Mais à quel prix ? Il a tapé fort, je le sentais et Bonnie l'avait pressentie. Il fallait seulement attendre, croisant les doigts.

J'étais dans le salon avec ma grand-mère. J'avais la chance aujourd'hui de ne pas travailler : jour férié. Je mettais bien rendue compte que depuis quelques jours, j'avais délaissé ma grand-mère qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Elle n'était pas bête, toutefois, j'avais réussi à lui mentir, encore, prétextant que le travail ces temps-ci était compliqué. J'avais passé la journée à faire le ménage.

Fatiguée, je me posai sur le canapé à côté d'elle en soupirant.

- **Merci ma petite fille**, sourit-elle.

- **C'est normal**, répondis-je en rigolant. **Je n'allais pas te laisser le faire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Je t'ai promis de m'occuper de toi, je tiens à tenir mes promesses.**

Elle laissa ses aiguilles à tricoter tomber sur ses genoux et fronça les sourcils en signe de réflexion.

- **J'aimerais bien joué aux cartes**, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- **Bien sur, ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on n'a pas joué toutes les deux. Mais avant je vais me changer.**

Elle acquiesça. Je montai rapidement l'étage pour me doucher. Une fois habillée, je descendis les marches, le paquet de cartes mains. Ma grand-mère était déjà installée à la table de la salle à manger. Je la rejoignis, joyeuse.

Il était maintenant 19 heures. Nous avions joué pendant une bonne heure. J'avais délecté ce moment avec plaisir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un moment avec elle. En réalité, cela faisait que quelques jours, mais au fond de moi, ça paressait une éternité. Les jours qui s'étaient écoulés m'avaient complètement chamboulée. J'avais échappé de peu à la mort, il fallait maintenant le reconnaître. Même si la chance avait été de mon côté, le don de Bonnie était un cadeau tombé du ciel. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que plus jamais, elle ne soit à mêlée à cette histoire. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver, tout ce terminerait si Stefan, et seulement si, mourrait.

Allongée sur le canapé, je regardais les informations sans trop écoutée. Grand-mère était en train de préparer le souper. Une odeur de pop corn m'aguicha les papilles. Le repas était simple en soi, mais il me rappelait mon enfance. Chaque mercredi, ma mère faisait du pop corn pour la famille. Grand-mère avait tenu à garder cette coutume après sa mort, ce qui me mettait toujours un peu nostalgique.

Soudain, la sonnerie de téléphone me fit sursauter et me coupa dans mes pensées. Je soupirai et me redressai pour attraper mon téléphone. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant l'appelant. Bonnie.

- **Allo ?**

- **Elena !** S'exclama-t-elle en sanglots. **Il faut que tu viennes vite... Caroline... Viens vite... Maintenant... S'il te plait... Caroline...**

- **Bonnie !** La coupai-je. **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Calme-toi, je ne comprends rien.**

- **Elena... Il y a un problème avec Caroline... Il faut que tu viennes.**

Je me tendis sur le canapé.

- **Où es-tu ?**

- **Chez moi.**

- **J'arrive tout de suite. **

Je coupai le téléphone sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. J'avertis rapidement ma grand-mère, pris mes clés en sortit en trombe de la maison, redoutant la tournure qu'allait prendre cette soirée.

Point de vue : Damon

Appuyé contre un arbre, je restai dans l'ombre devant cette maison blanche. J'écoutai avec attention la conversation qui provenait du salon. Quelques minutes auparavant, j'avais entendu une jeune fille, surement la sorcière, appelé la fameuse humaine pour lui demander de venir. La petite blondinette était en pleurs dans ses bras, ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mais moi, je savais.

_Flash Back._

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?** Demandai-je en soupirant.

- **Je veux que tu transformes la petite blondinette, Caroline. L'humaine a pris un de mes vampires. Je veux me venger.**

- **Tu es un grand malade**, soupirai-je.

Stefan se tourna vers moi, les yeux remplis de bonheur. Il se mit à rire, un rire qui me glaça.

_Fin du Flash Back._

J'étais alors venu dans cette petite ville pour accomplir la mission que m'avait donnée mon frère. Je n'avais pas mis longtemps à la trouver. En réalité, ça avait été plutôt simple. Elle sortait d'un bâtiment, que je reconnus comme étant un Grill. Elle portait une jolie robe verte émeraude. Ses boucles blondes se balançaient à chaque foulée. J'avais attendu qu'elle prenne une petite rue pour la suivre. J'avais entendu son cœur s'accélérer quand elle va sentit ma présence. J'avais hésité quelques minutes avant de lui faire boire mon sang et lui rompre le coup, ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre. L'idée de ne pas lui faire souffrir, m'avait poussé aussi à le faire aussi rapidement. J'étais resté un petit moment vers elle, ruminant mon geste. J'avais ôté la vie à cette jeune fille, qui venait surement d'un rendez vous avec un garçon pour être vêtue de cette façon. Elle avait eu l'air heureuse, avant que se visage se transforme pour exprimer sa peur. Lorsque j'avais senti qu'elle reprenait connaissance, je m'étais éclipsé rapidement. Toutefois, l'envie de savoir comment cette soirée allait finir était bien plus grande que mon envie de retourner vers mon frère. Je m'étais sentis coupable pendant une bonne heure mais avais réussi à refouler la culpabilité qui n'était pas bon pour un vampire.

J'attendais avec impatience l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Les pleurs de Caroline ne s'étaient pas arrêtés et résonnaient dans toute la maison. Je soupirai, agacé d'attendre. Je compris rapidement que Caroline était couchée dans un lit, alors que la sorcière se trouvait dans le salon arpentant les moindres recoins de la pièce pour tenter de se calmer.

Soudain, le moteur assourdissant d'une voiture résonna. Je me tournais dans la direction du bruit et vis un vieux 4X4, plein fard, se garé en trombe devant la maison. Une jeune fille se rua à l'extérieur. L'humaine. Ses cheveux brun épais, volaient au vent frais. Avec l'obscurité et la rapidité qu'elle mit pour rentrer dans la maison, je ne réussis pas à distinguer son visage. Je me concentrais sur les voix en m'approchant le plus indistinctement de la fenêtre, bien décider à savoir ce qu'elle allait faire.

- **Bonnie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** S'inquiéta la nouvelle arrivée.

- **Je... Caroline est en voie de transformation**, murmura Bonnie.

- **Quoi ?!**

- **Elle est en train de se transformer en vampire.**

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. On pouvait seulement entendre les sanglots de la blondinette.

- **Ce n'est pas possible !** S'exclama la brunette. **Comment ?**

- ** Stefan. Il se venge de la mort de Joseph.**

J'entendis la jeune fille s'assoir sur le canapé, le cœur battant.

- **Ce n'est pas vrai !** Hurla-t-elle en manquant de s'étrangler**. Je n'en peux plus Bonnie ! Pourquoi lui a-t-il fait ça ! Dix ans déjà, et il revient maintenant ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin ? Pourquoi ne vient-il tout simplement pas me chercher ! Qu'on n'en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! Je ne voulais pas mêler à ça Caroline...**

Elle éclata en sanglot et mit un coup de pied dans la petite table qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Ses dernières phrases me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Elle était tellement belle que l'idée qu'on lui veuille du mal, m'agaça. Surement venant de mon frère. Soudain, je regrettais amèrement d'avoir écouter les ordres de Stefan. J'avais ôté à cette jeune humaine toute chance de connaître ce qu'était la vie par simple peur de perdre la mienne. Je secouai la tête et soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas regretter, c'était dans ma nature maintenant, depuis 200 ans. Un vampire ne regrette jamais ses actes. Toutefois, les sanglots de la brunette me déchirèrent le cœur.

- **Damon ressaisis-toi**, maugréai-je pour moi-même.

Je tournai le visage vers la jeune fille qui avait le visage maintenant remplis de larmes. La sorcière se tenait devant elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je me mordis la lèvre. Que pouvais-je bien faire ? Partir, sans rien faire, pour confirmer à Stefan que ma mission avait bien était accomplie ? Ou devais-je essayer d'aider la blondinette dans le calvaire sans fin dans lequel je l'avais plongé ?

Pourquoi veux-tu aider cette blondinette ? Elle n'est rien pour toi, pensai-je. Peut être, mais elle est quelqu'un pour _cette_ humaine.

Je tapai du pied en soupirant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je décidai de partir, non pas pour aller voir mon frère, mais pour m'éloigner au plus vite de cette maison remplie de tristesse. Demain serait un autre jour et j'aurais peut être trouvé une solution.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9  
**•**  
Point de vue : Elena

La nuit avait été longue pour tout le monde. Caroline n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre, ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrivait. J'avais passé la nuit a essayé de le calmer pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Son visage devenait de plus en plus livide, perdant sa beauté naturelle. Pendant ce temps, Bonnie avait cherché dans tous les grimoires espérant trouver un sort pour conjurer le sort. De l'étage, je l'avais entendu hurler de colère à chaque fois qu'elle lisait un de ses grimoires, sans rien trouver.

Il était 8h00 du matin. Toujours chez Bonnie, j'arpentais le salon dans l'espoir de trouver une solution. Mais il n'y en avait qu'une, qu'une qui me venait à l'idée.

- **Bonnie... Il faut qu'on lui dise la vérité**, lançai-je en me tournant vers mon amie qui se massait les tempes.

- **Pardon ?** S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se redressa les yeux exorbités. Ça n'allait pas être facile de lui faire accepter l'idée.

- **Il faut qu'on dise à Caroline ce qu'il se passe**, recommençai-je avec un temps d'arrêt.

- **Tu rigoles ?** Ironisa-t-elle. **Tu nous vois aller la voir et lui dire : « Ecoutes Caroline, tu as été attaqué par un vampire, dont on ne sait même pas encore l'identité, qui voulait à tout prix te transformer. Et maintenant et bien tu te transformes en vampire. N'est-ce pas génial ? ».**

Elle s'était levée, agitant ses bras pour montrer sa colère. C'était la première fois que je la voyais dans cet état là.

- **Pas de cette manière.**

- **Hors de question ! Je ne le ferais pas !**

- **Tu proposes quoi comme solution ?** Demandai-je en haussant le ton.

Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux remplis de haine. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle riposte mais elle se contenta de soupirer et s'affaler sur le canapé. La réponse était claire.

- **Je m'en chargerais...** murmurai-je pour la rassurer.

Je m'étais assise sur le canapé, essayant de préparer quelque chose pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Bonnie avait raison, facile à dire mais le faire était une autre histoire. Mais qu'allions nous faire ? Lui cacher la vérité et attendre qu'elle meure, puisque c'était son sort si elle ne se nourrissait pas. Nous ne pouvions pas choisir à sa place... Ce n'était pas notre rôle. Caroline devait choisir si elle acceptait où non d'être un vampire. C'était la seule façon que j'avais pour ne pas regretter. Mais regretter quoi ? Ce n'était pas de ma faute après tout... Stefan a choisi de se prendre à elle, pour se venger de nous être défendu. Soudain, je me mordis la lèvre. J'aurais peut être du suivre le vampire et rien faire finalement. Je passai mes mains dans les cheveux en baissant la tête et retins le plus possible mes larmes. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le sol.

- **C'est ma faute...** soupirai-je.

- **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

- **Parce que si nous n'avions pas tué Joseph, Stefan n'aurait pas eu besoin de se venger**, crachai-je.

- **C'était pour te défendre, Elena**, répondit Bonnie.

- **Oui, mais si j'avais su les conséquences, je n'aurais rien fait de tout ça !**

- **Fais quoi ?** S'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai. Caroline. Nous ne l'avions pas entendue pas entendu descendre. Je me tournai dans sa direction. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal, dans sa couverture rose. Ses yeux étaient remplis de sang et étaient gonflés par ses pleurs incessants. Ses cheveux, habituellement d'un blond doré, étaient devenus ternes. Elle était en train de mourir, tout simplement. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision maintenant. Nous ne pouvions pas attendre plus longtemps. Plus nous essayions de repousser la discussion, plus Caroline perdait des minutes. Je me dressai sur mes jambes, l'air sérieux. Le temps n'était plus aux plaisanteries. Plus maintenant.

- **Caroline... il faut que je te parle...**

- **Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas rester**, murmura Bonnie les larmes aux yeux.

Elle accourra dans les escaliers sans se retourner. Caroline me scrutait du regard, indécise.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Sara ?**

Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Il fallait que je lui raconte depuis le début. Je lui demandai de s'assoir à côté de moi et pris ses mains. Je me mis à tout lui déballer, sans me retenir. Les larmes affluaient sur mon visage, brulantes. Pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de pleurer et de serrer mes mains.

- **Je... je vais devenir quoi ?** S'exclama-t-elle après un petit temps de silence.

- **Tu es en train de te transformer en vampire, Caroline, soupirai-je. Encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolée... Je...**

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. J'enroulai mes mains autour de ses épaules et elle s'écroula en sanglots dans mes bras. C'était trop dur de la voir comme ça. Je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. Comment pouvait-on enlever la vie à une personne aussi attachante, vivante. Celui qui avait fait ça, le payerai sans aucun doute. J'allais me venger, plus déterminé que jamais. Stefan allait souffrir pour ça, même si je devais y laisser ma vie. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est que sa mort soit la plus douloureuse possible. Il ne méritait pas de mourir sans souffrir. Il avait tué Caroline, lui avait enlevé tout espoir de vieillir, fondée une famille, mourir comme une humaine. C'était la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui faire.

- **Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?** Renifla-t-elle en se desserrant de mon étreinte.

- **Tu dois prendre une décision**, murmurai-je.

- **Laquelle ?**

- **Si tu acceptes de vivre en tant que vampire, avec toutes les contraintes qu'il en suit, ou si tu préfères en ... finir...**

Le dernier mot me brula de l'intérieur. Au cours de toutes ces années, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir à le dire pour elle.

- **Quand tu dis contraintes**..., pleura-t-elle de nouveau.

- **Ta soif de sang**, répondit Bonnie qui était revenue dans le salon en douce.

Caroline et moi nous retournâmes vers notre amie qui s'était posé contre le canapé. Elle nous fit un petit sourire. Je regardai ses yeux, toujours remplis de larmes.

- **Et les autres ?**

- **Tu pourras parfois être incontrôlable... Tout ce que tu feras se rapportera au sang, uniquement à ça. Tu agiras, diras, pensera pour le sang. Les premiers temps seront très durs. Il faudra que tu apprennes à te contrôler, et nous n'avons pas de coach à titré. Tu devras un peu apprendre toute seule**, expliqua la métisse.

- **Mais je ne veux pas mourir... Je... je ne veux pas mourir...**, éclata-t-elle en sanglots.

Je lui pris le visage avec fermeté. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle réalise, elle devait prendre une décision et maintenant. Sinon, c'était son corps qui prendrait décision pour elle.

- **Écoute-moi Caroline !** M'exclamai-je. **Regarde-moi ! Tu dois prendre une décision tu comprends ? Tu dois choisir si tu veux vivre, d'une autre manière, ou pas. Toi seule peux prendre cette décision. Nous te laissons le choix. Quoi qu'il se passe, nous seront toujours là pour toi. Si tu décides de mourir, nous l'accepterons, parce que nous comprenons que vivre comme ça est dure, mais si toutefois tu décides d'affronter cette vie, nous t'aiderons parce que nous sommes et serons toujours tes amies. Parfois, avoir le choix est plus simple pour affronter ses peurs.**

Je lui lâchai le visage et m'écartai un peu d'elle pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Elle toussa. Bonnie jeta un regard dans ma direction. Si la décision devait être prise, c'était maintenant où jamais. Caroline n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, et elle s'en rendait maintenant compte. Elle se tourna vers moi, sérieuse.

- **Je veux être un vampire.**

Je me tournais vers Bonnie qui acquiesça, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Il fallait maintenant qu'on trouve un moyen de la nourrir.

Point de vue : Damon

Je m'étais levé énervé, dans une chambre d'hôtel. J'avais passé la nuit à ruminer toute cette histoire. Je regrettais amèrement mon geste. Je m'étais promis de ne pas ressentir ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je mettais préparé rapidement pour rejoindre mon frère, à deux heures de route. En chemin, j'avais tenté de prendre une décision, mais à chaque fois, je revenais au point de départ. Si je décidais d'affronter mon frère, mes chances de sauver ces humaines étaient minces. J'avais peut être le même âge que Stefan, mais ma force n'était pas aussi décuplée que la sienne, surtout depuis qu'il avait son régime spécial. Du jour au lendemain, il était devenu une sorte d'alcoolique. Nous étions tous dans l'impossibilité de l'arrêter. Il n'existait pas de cure pour notre espèce. Pour certains, le côté bouché de Stefan plaisait, d'où son surnom officiel : « The Ripper ». Mais pour d'autres, c'étaient une aberration. Les critiques allaient de bons trains, mais personnes ne réagissaient. Peut être qu'une discussion allait lui faire changer d'avis. Après tout, j'étais son frère et la famille avait été sacrée pour lui. Avait été, pensai-je. Je soupirai, incapable de savoir si cela allait marcher ou non. Mais après tout, qui ne tente rien à rien. Les kilomètres avaient défilés sans m'en rendre compte. J'étais maintenant devant la Pension. Je rentrais, impassible. Stefan était posé sur un fauteuil, dans le salon, une humaine entre les mains. Je sentis le gout sucré du sang me fouetter en plein visage. Dès qu'il m'entendit rentrer, il se tourna vers moi, le visage m'acculé de sang avec un grand sourire.

- **Veux-tu te joindre à moi mon frère ?**

- **Sans façon. Je peux te parler ?**

Il soupira et jeta l'humaine à terre pour lui ordonner ensuite de quitter les lieux. Il s'essuya le visage avec un tissu posé sur l'accoudoir. Un rituel.

- **Stefan, il est peut être temps d'arrêter...** lançai-je doucement.

- **De quoi parles tu ?**

- **De tout ce que tu fais à cette humaine.**

Il haussa un sourcil. Je déglutis, peut être n'avais-je pas mon mot à dire finalement.

- **C'est un jeu Damon !** S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire qui en disait long.

- **Mais à quoi ça te sert ?**

- **Ça sert à me divertir. Tu sais l'éternité est parfois ennuyeuse. Il faut s'occuper.**

J'ouvris la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ? Depuis 10 ans, il avait laissé cette jeune fille avec l'espoir d'y échapper, pour ensuite revenir... parce qu'il s'ennuyait ?

- **C'est ridicule**, soupirai-je en baissant la tête.

Stefan se rua sur moi. Je n'eu pas le temps de riposter qu'il m'avait déjà balancé contre la bibliothèque.

- **Tu sais ce qui est ridicule ? Ton envie de l'aider.**

- **Ça n'est pas le problème...**, soufflai-je en me redressant.

- **Si c'est le problème !** Grogna-t-il. **C'est la chose qui te bloque d'être vampire, n'importe quel vampire : un tueur. Je le sens, avant tu faisais ça sans le moindre mal, mais aujourd'hui je sens que tu changes. Tu as mis deux jours à accomplir ta mission, chose que tu ne faisais pas avant. Et maintenant tu me demandes de l'épargner ? Qu'est-ce qui te plait temps chez elle ?**

Mes muscles se tendirent, agacé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Je me jetai sur lui, mais il fut rapide et m'attrapa par les épaules.

- **Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle**, soupirai-je. **J'en ai juste marre de faire ce que bon te semble, d'assouvir tes moindres désirs. Je veux que tu arrêtes !**

- **Écoute-moi Damon**, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de mon oreille. **Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. L'humaine, c'est où je veux, quand je veux. Et j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas terminé.**

A ces derniers mots, il me lâcha au sol et partit avec un petit rire. Je tombai sur les genoux, essoufflé et choqué. J'essayai de reprendre mes esprits. Stefan était devenu un malade. Sa soif de pouvoir et sa soif de plaisir étaient beaucoup plus grande que je le pensais. Il ne changera jamais. Stefan était devenu le Ripper et je l'avais laissé faire, pensant que tout allait être plus amusant. Je me levai énervé et jetai à travers la pièce son fauteuil. S'en était trop.

- **L'humaine c'est où tu veux, quand tu veux ? Saches que ça va se passer différemment, cher frère**, murmurai-je en serrant la mâchoire.

Je sortis en trombe de la Pension pour rejoindre ma voiture pour prendre en direction de Mystic Falls. J'allais aider ces humaines, par tous les moyens.

* * *

Réponses reviews :

Emlam : merci :) la suite et bien la voilà :) Et du sadisme tu veux ? Du sadisme tu auras ;P

Tchoupi 95 : Oui je sais que ça fait bizarre mdr mais n'y pense pas :)


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10  
**•**  
Point de vue : Elena

Nous étions dans le salon de chez Bonnie, essayant de trouver une solution pour pouvoir nourrir Caroline, qui perdait en vie à vue d'œil. Fondamentalement, Caroline devait se nourrir à « la source » pour achever la transition, mais arriverait-elle à se contrôler sans tuer ? Nous ne savions même pas comment procéder...

- **Elena, on doit y aller, j'en peux plus**, murmura Caroline, la tête dans le coussin pour étouffer ses crics de douleur.

- **On va y aller...**

Bonnie me jeta un regard et se mordit la lèvre. Je compris rapidement qu'elle manigançait quelque chose.

- **Bois mon sang**, lança-t-elle en s'avançant vers la blondinette.

- **Bonnie !** M'exclamai-je.

- **Tu vois une autre solution ? Si je vois qu'elle ne peut plus s'arrêter, je me défendrais, à ma manière.**

- **Et si tu n'as plus la force ? Je serais incapable de la contrôler**, soupirai-je.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, fais moi confiance**, sourit-elle.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle prenait déjà la tête de Caroline pour la tourner vers son poignet. Cette dernière hésita quelque temps, nous jetant des regards furtifs. J'acquiesçais, en signe que j'étais prête. C'était la seule solution... Bonnie pris un couteau et s'entailla la peau. J'eu juste le temps de me tourner, avant d'avoir un haut le cœur en imaginant la scène. Soudain, j'entendis un petit bruit inhabituel. Je me tournai pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Caroline avait la bouche grande ouverte, les crocs sortis. Son visage retrouva sa beauté naturelle. Ses yeux injectés de sang se tournèrent vers moi. Je déglutis. Elle se replongea dans le poignet de Bonnie pendant quelques secondes, avant que cette dernière lui ordonne de s'arrêter. Caroline continua, poussant des bruits rauques. Bonnie haussa d'un ton. Son regard se perdit vers le mien.

- **Caroline stop !** Hurlai-je.

Soudain, elle releva la tête, le visage imbibé de sang. Je me reculai, pétrifiée.

- **Je suis désolée, je...**, Pleura-t-elle en s'écartant vivement de Bonnie.

- **Ce n'est pas grave**, murmura la sorcière en essayant de marcher vers la cuisine pour prendre un chiffon avant de bander son poignet.

- **Je suis désolée... je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.**

- **C'est bon Caroline, tout s'est bien passé**, réussis-je à articuler en reprenant ma respiration.

Le visage de Caroline m'avait rappelé celui de Stefan. C'était comme si je revivais une deuxième fois, cette fameuse nuit. Je secouai la tête, Caroline avait réussi à se contrôler, avec notre aide... Il lui fallait du temps pour s'habituer, c'était aussi simple que ça. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Toutefois, Bonnie n'allait pas faire la fille volontaire bien longtemps. Il fallait que l'on trouve un moyen pour la nourrir, sans risquer de tuer quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Qui se proposerait pour faire se genre de chose ? La prochaine fois je serais volontaire... mais il fallait vite que l'on trouve quelque chose, au plus vite.

Je me tournai vers l'heure qui affichait : 8h00. J'étais en retard pour le travail !

- **Les filles, il faut que j'y aille, je dois aller travailler !** M'exclamai-je complètement paniquée.

Bonnie se mit à rire. Je me tournai vers elle et haussai les sourcils.

- **Pourquoi tu rigoles ?**

- **Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il se passe, tu penses encore à ton travail**, sourit-elle.

- **Oui c'est sur**, souris-je à mon tour. **Je ne partirais pas s'il y avait des risque. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tout perdre, si jamais... Tu penses que tout ira bien ?**

La sorcière jeta un bref coup d'œil à Caroline qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son emplacement. Elle reprenait vie à vue d'œil, c'était bon à voir.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je la surveille.**

- **Hé oh ? Je suis là ! Je vous entends ! Pas besoin de parler sur mos dos. Et oui ça va.**

Caroline agita ses bras. Je me mis à rire en duo avec Bonnie. Elle était peut être devenue un vampire, mais elle n'avait en rien changé au niveau caractère. J'étais rassurée. Il restait toujours un espoir, quoi qu'il arrive.

- **S'il y a un problème appelle moi !** Lançai en prenant maintenant la sortie.

Bonnie sourit et me salua de la main. Je partis soucieuse, mais rassurée à l'idée que Caroline ne ferait surement jamais de mal à l'une de ses amies.

Point de vue : Damon

J'avais roulé à toute vitesse pour atteindre la ville le plus vite possible. Au volant de ma Chevrolet bleue, j'essayais de _la_ trouver. Mais où était-elle ? Et si elle était morte à cause de la blondinette que j'avais transformée la veille ? Je serrai le volant de toutes mes forces. Si c'était le cas, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je morfonde et que je pense au pire. Je reconnus le Mystic Grill dans lequel la blondinette était sortie la veille. Je me garai devant et rentrai. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. On pouvait sentir à pleins nez l'odeur de la nourriture provenant de la cuisine. Les serveurs accouraient dans tous les sens, complètement débordés. Je souris en voyant tout se remue ménage. Je me dirigeai vers une table dans un coin. Mon entrée avait été remarqué ce qui me fit de nouveau sourire. Deux ou trois filles, c'étaient retournées. Bon Damon, ce n'est pas le moment de draguer, pensai-je en secouant la tête.

Une jeune serveuse aux cheveux châtains s'avança vers moi, d'un air blasé. Je regardais son nom sur la petite plaque situé sur son tee-shirt : Vicki.

- **Qu'est-ce qui vous ferais plaisir ?** Demanda-t-elle le nez dans son calepin.

- **Est-ce que tu veux bien me regarder s'il te plait ?**

Il fallait que son regard soit dans ma direction pour que je puisse l'hypnotiser et ainsi avoir des infos sur cette humaine. Elle haussa un sourcil et daigna enfin me regarder.

- **Je vous demande pardon ?**

- **Assis toi**, l'hypnotisai-je.

Elle s'exécuta.

- **J'aimerais que tu me parles de quelqu'un**, lançai-je.

- **Qui ?**

- **Son nom de famille est Gilbert, ça te dit quelque chose ?**

- **Sara Gilbert ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas révéler ça vrai identité alors... C'était tout à fait compréhensible.

- **Oui**, acquiesçai-je. **Parle-moi d'elle.**

- **Je ne l'a connais pas trop**, dit-elle le regard vide. **Elle travaille à l'agence de presse à quelques rues d'ici. Elle est journaliste. Sara fait très bien son métier. On l'a voit très peu à la télé, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle se contente d'écrire, c'est tout.**

- **Très intéressant**, murmurai-je dans ma barbe. **Et où habite-t-elle ?**

- **2 rue de l'Ascension, dans cette même ville.**

- **Merci, maintenant tu vas retourner travailler, et m'oublier**, conclus-je en partant.

Je pris la route et pendant une bonne heure, essayai de trouver cette fameuse rue. Je m'engageai dans une petite allée, fleurie. Au loin, je vis le numéro 2 inscrit sur la façade.

- **Nous y sommes**, murmurai-je avec un petit sourire.

Je m'arrêtai loin d'une maison blanche quand j'entendis un cœur battre. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Soudain, une vieille femme sortit pour poser quelque chose au sol. Elle devait être sa grand-mère. Au moins, il lui restait quelqu'un. Elle ne me remarqua pas, fort heureusement. J'allais devoir attendre que Sara, enfin Elena, daigne bien rentrer chez elle. Je ne savais toujours pas où elle était et j'espérais avoir des réponses rapidement, car je n'allais pas attendre là cent sept ans.

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews :) ça me fait très plaisir ! :D


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11  
**•**  
Point de vue : Elena

J'étais dans la voiture, écoutant de la musique. Bonnie m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire que Caroline recommençait à avoir faim. Il était maintenant 19 heures. Je devais vite passer chez moi, voir comment allait ma grand-mère, pour ensuite aller chez Bonnie. J'avais besoin de prendre aussi des affaires de rechanges. Lorsque j'arrivais au niveau de ma maison, je remarquais au loin, le devant d'une voiture, garée dans le noir le plus complet. Qui était-ce ? Soudain, alors que mes fards allumaient progressivement l'intérieur de la voiture, je remarquais une silhouette. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la voiture. Je me stoppai net et ne pris pas le temps d'arrêter le moteur pour me jeter sur la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrir et rentrer à l'intérieur. Stefan avait du amener un autre vampire ici. Mais comment allais-je rejoindre Bonnie maintenant ? Mon cœur s'accéléra. Collée à la porte, je jetai des regards furtifs autour de moi. Tout était éteint et personne n'était là. Je remarquais tout à coup, qu'un mot était posé sur la table de la cuisine. Mes mains se mirent à trembler. Et si un vampire était rentré et avait kidnappé ma grand-mère ? J'avais complètement oublié de lui donner de la verveine pour la protéger. Je sentis mon corps chaviré.

- **Au mon Dieu**, murmurai-je la voix tremblante.

Je me ruai sur le petit mot après avoir allumer la pièce.

_Elena,_

_Je suis chez une amie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviens ce soir. Je t'ai préparé des lasagnes dans le frigo. Bonne soirée, bisous._

_Alice._

Je poussai un soupir. Rien ne lui était arrivé. Je me mis à rire nerveusement, mais m'arrêta rapidement quand le souvenir du rodeur me frappa de plein fouet. Je marchai doucement vers la fenêtre pour vérifier. La voiture était toujours là, mais personne n'était à l'intérieur. Mon cœur se remit à accélérer de plus belle. Il était surement là, à arpenter la maison pour trouver un moyen d'entrée. Je fouillai dans mes poches pour trouver mon portable, mais ne trouva rien. Je l'avais oublié dans la voiture.

- **Merde !** Jurai-je.

Tout à coup, un bruit de pot cassé résonna dans le silence qui s'était installé. Je sursautai. Si le vampire avait voulu être discret c'était raté. Je me plaquai contre le mur et coupai mon souffle. Je sentis un soupir provenir de derrière la porte. Mon cœur était à la limite d'éclater.

- **Elena**, dit-une voix.

- **Qui êtes vous ?** M'exclamai-je complètement paniquée.

- **Je ne te veux aucun mal.**

Mais bien sur, pensai-je. Il pensait me faire avaler ça ?

- **Je suis là pour t'aider**, poursuit-il.

- **Permettez moi dans douter !**

- **Je...**

Soudain, sa voix s'estompa. Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Des pas se firent de plus en plus inaudibles. Est-ce qu'il était parti ? Impossible, le moteur de sa voiture ne l'avait toujours pas confirmé. Je m'accrochai à la poignée de la porte. Si j'ouvrais, il ne pourrait pas rentrer de toutes manières ? A moins que... à moins qu'il ait kidnappé ma grand-mère, après qu'elle l'ait invité. Je grognais... Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Mais... si vraiment il pouvait rentrer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps ? Ce n'était pas l'occasion qui lui avait manqué. La main toujours sur la poignée, je comptais jusqu'à 3 et l'ouvris tout doucement. Je sursautai quand je le vis assit sur la petite barrière en bois qui fermait le perron. Il leva son visage vers le mien, et sourit.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?**

- **Je veux t'aider**, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

J'ouvris un peu plus la porte et me posai contre celle-ci. S'il pensait que j'allais posé un pied dehors, il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil.

- **Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide**, dis-je avec fierté.

Il se mit à rire doucement.

- **Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas un vampire qui te traque ? Une amie qui a été transformée et qui ne sait pas se contrôler ?**

- **Je...**

- **Tu as besoin d'aide**, conclut-il.

Je baissais les yeux, bien sur que oui j'avais besoin d'aide ! Mais d'un inconnu, surement pas !

- **Qui êtes-vous ?**

- **Promets-moi de ne pas claquer la porte à ma réponse.**

Je reculai de quelques pas, anxieuse de la réponse qu'il allait me donner. Il se leva, les mains dans les poches.

- **Qui êtes-vous ?** Demandai-je à nouveau contrarié.

Ma voix avait déraillé. L'inconnu se plaça maintenant devant moi. Je fus totalement hypnotisée par le bleu azur de ses yeux. Il était vraiment beau. Ses cheveux noirs jets virevoltaient avec la légère brise. J'étais en train de le reluquer là ? Hé oh Elena réveille toi là ! Tu ne le connais même pas. Je remarquai soudain qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à ma question et fronçai les sourcils.

- **Je suis un vampire**, murmura-t-il.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je m'accrochai à la poignée en manquant de tomber au sol. Il se précipita pour me prendre la main que j'enlevai aussitôt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Un vampire allait me tuer ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire, c'était impossible.

- **Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

- **Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Bredouillai-je.

- **Je me répètes, je suis là pour t'aider**, sourit-il.

- **Je n'arrive pas à te croire**.

- **Je comprends, mais si vraiment je te voulais du mal, tu serais déjà morte où dans les bras de Stefan.**

Je me reculai rapidement. Comment savait-il que le vampire s'appelait Stefan ? C'était surement un piège.

- **Comment connais-tu son nom ?** M'exclamai-je.

- **Parce que... parce que c'est mon frère**, murmura-t-il en baissant le visage.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. J'étais incapable de penser, ni réfléchir. Je restai bouche bée. Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. J'étais complètement tétanisée.

- **Ecoute Elena, il faut réellement que tu me fasses confiance. Tu n'arriveras jamais à t'en sortir toute seule. **

- **Comment est-ce que je peux te faire confiance alors que tu es son frère ?** M'emportai-je.

- **Parce que je ne suis plus du son côté !**

Son regard était brillant. Je ne devais en aucun cas me laisser attendrir.

- **Ah parce que tu l'étais ?** Crachai-je entre mes dents.

- **Oui, c'est moi qui ait transformé Caroline.**

Mon cœur se serra. Comment pouvait-il me dire ça aussi naturellement ? Est-ce que ça ne lui faisait rien ? Il était bien comme son frère, sans cœur. Sans le vouloir, je sortis de chez moi et le poussai de toutes mes forces. Il recula de quelques pas, surprit de mon geste.

- **Pardon ?!** Criai-je. **Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ! Elle n'avait rien avoir avec ça ! Elle ne mérite pas ça !**

- **J'ai agis sous ses ordres ! Stefan est beaucoup plus puissant que tu ne le crois !**

Il s'avança vers moi et je reculais aussitôt jusqu'à me cogner contre le mur. Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi. Je posai mes mains sur le mur, essayant de m'accrocher le plus possible.

- **C'est pas parce que tu es sous ses ordres qu'il faut faire tout ce qu'il te dit !**

- **Je... je suis désolée Elena**, soupira-t-il en s'écartant. **Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que je veux t'aider, sincèrement.**

Je me détendis. Après tout, si cet homme me voulait réellement du mal, il l'aurait surement déjà fait. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre maintenant. C'était peut être lui, notre seule chance d'aider Caroline et de vaincre Stefan. Mais pourquoi se mettrait-il contre son frère ?

- **Et comment ?**

- **En aidant Caroline tout d'abord. Je peux lui apprendre à se contrôler si tu veux ? Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait.**

- **La confiance ça se mérite**, rétorquai-je

- **Encore faut-il que tu me laisses te montrer**, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je soupirai. Pourquoi lui faisais-je confiance ? Il était un inconnu pour moi, et le pire de tout ça, le frère de Stefan. Peut être que Bonnie arriverait à savoir si c'était quelqu'un de bien ou non. Elle arrivait à voir l'avenir, le passé, alors elle pourrait bien savoir si cet homme était bon ou non. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que la chance soit de notre côté pour une fois.

Point de vue : Damon

Comme je l'avais imaginé, Elena ne me laissa pas entrer, mais se contenta de s'appuyer sur le bord de la barrière qui fermait le perron. Il y avait tout de même un point positif, elle n'avait pas essayé de me tuer. Depuis toutes ses années de peur, il allait être difficile pour moi d'établir un lien de confiance, surtout étant donner que je sois un vampire, qui plus est le frère de Stefan. Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'elle soit à côté de moi. Peut être avais-je été suffisamment convainquant.

- **Comment tu t'appelles ?** S'exclama-t-elle.

- **Damon.**

Elle se mit à sourire.

- **Pourquoi tu souris ?** Demandai-je.

- **Parce que ça fait penser à Démon. Je sais même pas pourquoi je rigole. Nerveux surement.**

Je souris, c'était la première fois qu'on faisait le rapprochement, surement parce que toutes les autres personnes n'avaient jamais su ma vraie nature.

- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu es contre ton frère maintenant ?** Demanda-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- **Parce que j'ai compris que mon frère n'était pas quelqu'un de bien**, soupirai-je.

- **Et tu as mis tout ce temps à t'en rendre compte ?**

Je me tournais vers elle, ses yeux étaient remplis d'éclair, et je pouvais le comprendre. Après toutes ces années, la haine qu'elle avait envers mon frère, se lisait à son simple regard.

- **Tu sais, je n'ai jamais apprécié ce qu'il faisait. Mais que veux tu, un seul contre tous n'auraient pas fait la différence**, expliquai-je.

Elena baissa les yeux et j'entendis son cœur battre plus rapidement.

- **J'aimerais bien te poser d'autres questions, mais Caroline a besoin de moi, enfin de toi maintenant**, murmura-t-elle.

- **Je suis là pour ça**, rétorquai-je avec un petit sourire.

- ** Bon et bien on y va.**

Elle rentra dans sa maison. Je l'entendis brassée dans la pièce principale et revenir en fermant à clefs.

- **Je te préviens, c'est toi qui conduis**, s'exclama-t-elle en descendant les marches d'escaliers.

Je souris. Elle se dirigea vers la portière passagère de sa voiture. Je me plaçai rapidement devant elle, avant qu'elle monte. Elle se recula de quelques pas surprise. J'entendis son cœur battre comme un tambour.

- **Tu me fais confiance ?**

Elle soupira et se calma aussitôt. Je comprenais tout à fait qu'elle est peur de ma moi, mais il fallait qu'elle ait confiance en moi.

- **Je... Non... Mais si tu es l'ange tombé du ciel, comme tu prétends l'être, ça changera peut être**, répondit-elle sérieuse.

J'acquiesçai avec un petit sourire et la laissai grimper sur son siège. Il fallait du temps, et j'allais lui prouver de n'importe quelle manière que je ne suis pas là pour mon frère. Je fermais la portière et me plaçai sur le siège conducteur. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, le moteur tournait. Elle attacha sa ceinture en tremblant. Je me tournai vers elle et elle se contenta d'acquiescer pour me faire comprendre que nous n'avions pas le temps de parler. Caroline avait besoin de nous.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Point de vue : Elena

Accompagné de Damon, nous allions en direction de la maison de Bonnie. Elle m'avait envoyé une tonne de messages. Pendant tout le trajet, Damon n'avait pas adressé un mot, se contentant d'écouter mes directives pour l'itinéraire. Je redoutais d'avance la réaction de mes deux amis. Comment allaient-elles prendre le fait que j'étais accompagnée du frère de Stefan ? Surement mal, surtout Caroline.

Il se gara devant la petite maison et me sourit avant de descendre. Je fis de même et lui passai devant pour toquer à la porte.

- **C'est ouvert !** S'exclama Bonnie.

- **Je préfère que tu viennes**, répondis-je.

Damon se plaça derrière moi, les bras croisés. Je pris une grande inspiration avant que ma meilleure amie ouvre la porte.

- **C'est qui ?** Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- **C'est Damon, il peut nous aider.**

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans le lâcher du regard.

- **Est-ce que tu sais au moins que c'est un vampire**, répondit-elle en haussant le ton.

- **Oui je le sais.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ma réponse. Ça n'allait pas être gagné.

- **Tu fais confiance à un vampire ?** S'exclama-t-elle.

- **Ecoute Bonnie, laisse moi t'expliquer.**

- **J'espère bien ! Je ne te ferais pas rentrer si c'est ce que tu attends, lança-t-elle à Damon qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.**

- **Je le sais.**

Bonnie s'appuya sur le pan de la porte, sans jamais lâché du regard le vampire. Je déglutis. Cet atmosphère ne me plaisait pas vraiment.

- **Où est Caroline ?** Demandai-je soudainement.

- **Dans la chambre, elle dort**, répondit-elle sèchement. J'attends des explications ?

- **Oui...**

- **Je m'appelle Damon**, me coupa-t-il en faisant un pas. **Je vais faire court. Je suis le frère de Stefan et j'ai transformé Caroline. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, si j'étais de son côté, Elena ne serait déjà plus là.**

Bonnie passa le seuil de la porte, les poings fermés.

- **Bonnie, s'il te plait**, m'interposai-je.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se battre. Qui sait comment ça allait se finir. Elle se recula et me foudroya du regard.

- **Tu es une sorcière**, reprit-il. **Je sais que tu peux savoir si je mens ou pas, alors prends ton petit grimoire, Bennett, et le problème sera régler.**

- **Tu vas devoir me parler sur un autre ton, Damon ! S'énerva-t-elle.**

- **Et lequel ?**

- **Stop !** M'emportai-je. **On est là pour Caroline qui ne doit plus dormir à présent avec tout ce cirque que vous menez. Bonnie je comprends que tu ne lui fasses pas confiance, mais c'est peut être notre seule chance. S'il était mauvais, je ne serais plus là.**

Bonnie soupira et recula. Des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce principale. C'était Caroline. Mes muscles se tendirent automatiquement en pensant à la réaction de Caroline. Elle se positionna derrière la métisse les sourcils froncés. Damon me prit le bras et me poussa légèrement sur le côté. Je ne compris pas tout de suite jusqu'au moment au Caroline se rua sur la vampire, les crocs sortis.

- **C'est toi qui m'as fait ça !** Hurla-t-elle.

Elle le poussa dans l'herbe le ruant de coup de poings. On aurait dit une sauvage. Damon se redressa sans le moindre mal et esquiva les coups suivants, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- **Bonnie fait quelque chose !** Lançai-je en lui prenant le bras.

Elle pivota son regard vers moi et soupira de nouveau. Je vis son front se plissé. Caroline se tourna vers nous et hurla de douleur, pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Bonnie baisse les yeux.

- **Wow ! Coriace la petite !** Rigola Damon en réajustant sa veste en cuir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- **Caroline, il faut que tu lui fasses confiance**, lançai-je après qu'elle ait repris son souffle.

- **C'est lui qui m'a transformé**, s'énerva-t-elle de nouveau.

- **Une petite question Damon ?! S'exclama Bonnie. Pourquoi tu as fait ça à Caroline ?**

- **Parce que j'étais, et j'accentue bien sur le « étais », sous les ordres de Stefan.**

Il s'avança de nouveau vers nous, laissant Caroline dans l'herbe, les cheveux en pétards.

- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?** Lui lançai-je agacée.

- **Parce que j'avais complètement oublié le caractère des novices**, sourit-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Si ça le faisait rire... Bonnie n'avait toujours pas bougé, le regard viré sur Damon, qui lui, la fixait de temps en temps.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demanda Bonnie.

- **Je veux aider Caroline.**

- **Tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà assez fait ?**

- **D'accord**, répondit-il agacé. **Tu sais quoi ? Je te laisse avec un vampire qui n'est même pas capable de se contrôler et qui un jour où l'autre te tuera par manque de sang. Parce que si j'ai bien analysé la chose, ton sang a permis la transition, vu ton bandage autour du poignet. Si tu comptes faire la poche de sang encore longtemps, ainsi soit-il.**

Le silence régna pendant quelques instants. Bonnie n'avait pas bronché d'un poil, et à ce que je voyais, était en pleine réflexion. Il fallait avouer, Damon avait de la répartie.

- **Très bien**, murmura-t-elle. **Mais je ne te fais pas confiance tout de même.**

- **Je sais, la confiance ça se mérite**, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. **Allez Caroline, on va faire un tour, je vais t'aider à te sentir mieux.**

Il descendit les marches du perron et lui attrapa le bras.

- **Je ne partirais pas avec toi !** S'exclama-t-elle toujours au sol.

- **Caroline, s'il te plait**, implorai-je.

Elle me foudroya du regard avant de se laisser trainer par Damon qui se dirigerait sur la route. Bonnie rentra dans la maison et je la suivis sans rien dire. Elle claqua la porte derrière moi et se rua dans sa chambre. Indécise, j'allai m'assoir sur le canapé. J'étais exténuée. Bonnie m'en voulait, c'était certain. Mais y avait-il d'autres choix ? Damon avait raison. Nous avions déjà le problème de Stefan a réglé. Une aide en plus, ne serait jamais de trop, surtout venant d'un vampire. C'était la première fois que je pensais du bien de l'un deux. En réalité, c'était la première fois que j'en voyais, de ce que je pensais, du bon côté. Bonnie me sortit de mes pensées en claquant son grimoire sur la petite table en face de moi. Je sursautai. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et lut le livre.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demandai-je doucement.

- **J'essaye de trouver un sort**, répondit-elle.

- **Lequel ?**

- **Celui dans lequel j'aurais les réponses sur ce Damon.**

J'acquiesçai et me tus. Bonnie, avec son ton, m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Je posai ma tête sur le coussin, et me laissait sombrer de fatigue.

Point de vue : Damon

Après avoir marché quelques minutes dans les bois, je m'arrêtai et lâchai la jeune fille qui n'avait pas arrêté de marmonner. Je n'avais absolument rien compris. Je secouai la tête et me concentrai. Il lui fallait un humain et au plus vite, avant que ses crises de faim la pousse à faire n'importe quoi. N'entendant rien, je repris mon chemin.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais**, soupira-t-elle.

- **J'essaye de te trouver à manger.**

- **Un humain ?** Répondit-il en poussant un hoquet de surprise.

- **Ba oui ! Tu préfères des petits lapins ?**

- **T'es pas drôle.**

Je souris et continuai ma route sans m'arrêter. Nous allions quand même trouver quelque chose non ? En plus de ça, mon dernier repas remontait à longtemps. C'était maintenant indispensable de trouver quelqu'un à nous mettre sous la dent.

- **Damon ?** Lança Caroline.

- **Hum...**

- **Pourquoi tu m'as transformé en vampire ?**

- **Je l'ai déjà expliqué**, soupirai-je. **J'étais sous les ordres de Stefan. Il n'a pas apprécié qu'Elena et Bonnie tuent Joseph.**

- **C'est injuste.**

- **La vie est injuste Caroline**, rétorquai-je. **Tu l'apprendras avec le temps.**

- **Mais je ne veux pas être un vampire. Tu veux bien t'arrêter une seconde de courir s'il te plait.**

Je m'arrêtai net et soupirai. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

- **Est-ce que je pourrais toujours voir Matt ?** Murmura-t-elle une fois à ma hauteur.

- **C'est qui ?**

- **Mon copain.**

- **Ah... et bien pas temps que tu ne seras pas te contrôler**, répondis-je.

- **Ça prendra combien de temps ?**

- **Le temps qu'il faudra.**

J'entendis enfin des cœurs palpités. Par chance, ils étaient dans la forêt. Surement des campeurs.

- **Est-ce qu'un jour j'arrêterais de souffrir ?** Pleurnicha-t-elle.

- **Avec le temps, tu apprendras à faire avec.**

Elle s'écroula au sol et éclata en sanglot. Voilà l'inconvénient d'un nouveau, sentiments multipliés et donc vampire incontrôlable. Heureusement qu'avec le temps, elle arriverait à gérer.

- **Caroline...**, soupirai-je.

- **J'en ai marre.**

- **Bon écoute moi maintenant ça suffit**, m'exclamai-je la relevant. **Bonnie a surement du te dire qu'être un vampire est la pire des choses, ce que je comprends venant d'une sorcière. Mais être vampire ce n'est pas seulement un « animal » en quête de sang. Il y a des bons et des mauvais côtés. Le mauvais se résume au sang. Mais une fois vampire, tu découvre le monde sous un nouveau jour, une nouvelle facette. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, sans être obligé de faire du mal. Tu dois juste apprendre à te contrôler et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je m'en veux de t'infliger ça, mais je n'ai pas réfléchis. Maintenant je vais essayer de réparer mon erreur.**

Elle acquiesça et souris légèrement. Je me remis en chemin après lui avoir pris la main. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle se nourrisse, et moi aussi par la même occasion.

- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi gentil ?**

- **Parce que... j'en sais rien, répondis-je en m'arrêtant.**

Je n'en avais même idée. Pourquoi se revirement de situation tout d'un coup ?

- **Tu fais ça pour Elena, pas vrai ? Sourit-elle. Fais pas cette tête, je comprends.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Qui ne s'attacherait pas à elle ? Elle est belle, courageuse, gentille...**

- **Je te vois venir**, la coupai-je. **Si tu crois que je l'aime, tu fais fausse route. Je ne l'a connais même pas.**

- **Et alors ? Coup de foudre tu ne connais pas ? Pourtant tu m'as l'air avoir du vécu ?**

J'allais répondre mais elle me coupa aussitôt.

- **Bon c'est pas le tout, mais moi j'ai faim.**

Je souris et la dirigeai vers les campeurs que j'avais flairés quelques minutes avant. Elle sortit les crocs en le voyant, prête à se jeter sur eux. Je l'arrêtais aussitôt et lui pris les épaules pour qu'elle m'écoute.

- **Caroline, c'est maintenant qu'il faut que tu m'écoutes. Ce sont des êtres humains d'accord ? Ils ne doivent pas mourir. Tu dois te contrôler. Ecoute les battements de leurs cœurs. Dès qu'ils commencent à ralentir, c'est que tu dois arrêter immédiatement. Avant de te nourrir, il faut que tu les hypnoses. Il faut que tu les mettes en confiance, pour ne pas qu'ils aient peur. Ensuite, je t'expliquerais la suite. Je te laisse faire.**

Je la lâchai et elle me jeta un dernier regard avant de se diriger droit vers une des tentes qui abritait un humain. Je restai à l'écart. S'il fallait qu'elle apprenne c'était tout de suite. J'entendis le cœur de l'humain s'accéléré et ralentir ensuite. Elle avait réussi la première étape. Soudain, l'odeur du sang me fouetta le visage et mes crocs sortirent automatiquement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne mettais pas nourris, que c'était à prévoir. Le corps de l'homme commença à diminuer, beaucoup trop rapidement. Je me ruais sur la tante et découvris Caroline qui était couché sur l'homme, incapable de se stopper.

- **Caroline, tu es en train de le tuer**, l'avertis-je.

Elle grogna mais ne s'arrêta pas.

- **Caroline !** M'exclamai-je.

Elle daigna enfin relever la tête, et lâcha le corps de l'homme, qui heureusement n'était pas encore mort.

- **Écarte-toi**, lui ordonnai-je. **Maintenant, il faut que tu lui donnes ton sang pour qu'il ne meurt pas tu comprends ? Tu lui donnes une petite dose. Ainsi, il n'aura plus aucune trace sur son corps. Ni vu, ni connu. Et pour finir, tu lui ordonnes de tout oublié et de retourner à ses occupations.**

Caroline acquiesça et fit sans problème ce que je venais de lui expliquer. Elle s'en était plutôt bien sortit pour un début.

- **J'ai réussi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

- **Tu t'es bien débrouillé**, souris-je. **Mais je pense que si je n'avais pas été là, tu l'aurais vidé.**

Elle se mit à rire et m'enlaça.

- **Merci Damon !**

Je lui rendis son étreinte. Au moins, j'avais un peu la confiance de Caroline. J'étais rassurée. Si cela pouvait changer l'opinion de Bonnie à mon égard... Je jetai un dernier regard autour de nous pour vérifier que tout irait bien avant de prendre la direction de chez Bonnie.

* * *

Merci pour toutes ces reviews :D ça me fait plaisir ! ;)

Et désolée pour les fautes ... :/


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Point de vue : Elena

Bonnie avait trouvé le sort depuis quelques minutes. Elle m'avait réveillé pour me l'annoncer et m'avait prévenue qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant d'avoir la réponse. Je mettais donc assise, guettant les moindres réactions sur son visage pendant que ses yeux étaient perdus au loin. Cela me faisait vraiment peur de la voir comme ça. C'était comme si elle était possédée. Parfois, elle murmurait des choses que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer. Le silence régnait dans la maison. Je me tournais vers l'heure : 21h. Il n'était pas tard finalement. J'allais pouvoir dormir un peu cette nuit, car en vue de celles que j'ai passées les soirs précédents, je pouvais être fatiguée. Je repensai soudain à Caroline. Et si Damon l'avait amené à Stefan ? S'il m'avait tendu un piège ? Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine au fur et à mesure de mon imagination.

Soudain, Bonnie prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle manquait d'air et s'accrocha à son fauteuil. Je me précipitai vers elle et lui pris la main.

- **Ça va ?** M'inquiétai-je.

- **Oui, oui**, soupira-t-elle. **C'est juste que, c'était vraiment bizarre.**

- **C'est-à-dire ?**

- **C'était comme si j'avais été aspiré pour revenir ici.**

Elle mit sa main sur son visage et s'affaissa sur son siège. Mal positionnée, je me redressai pour ensuite m'assoir sur le canapé, à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna enfin vers moi. J'essayai de distinguer la moindre parcelle d'expressions sur son visage, mais elle ne laissait rien paraître. Avait-elle trouvé quelque chose ?

- **Bonnie ?** L'appelai-je paniquée.

- **Damon a un passé lourd. Il n'a pas été très innocent, je peux te l'assurer. Pas au point de son frère, mais il a tué des gens, Elena. Je veux que tu le saches.**

J'acquiesçai, pendue à ses lèvres. Je redoutais la suite.

- **Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il regrette ce qu'il a fait à Caroline. Et le plus important de tout pour toi, je suppose, il est de notre côté.**

Je souris malgré moi. Tout le stress de sa réponse redescendit rapidement. J'avais eu raison de lui faire confiance.

- **Mais Elena, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vu du bon en lui, à l'heure actuelle, qu'il ne faut pas se méfier. Ça reste un vampire**, m'avertit-elle.

- **Je sais.**

Je l'enlaçai et elle me rendit son étreinte. Nous avions un allier, c'était pour moi le plus important. Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Bonnie se précipita à l'entrée pour ouvrir. Je la rejoignis et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Caroline, le sourire aux lèvres. On aurait dit une petite enfant.

- **Les filles !** S'exclama-t-elle. **J'y suis arrivée ! Je n'ai tué personne ce soir ! Damon m'a vraiment aidé et m'a donné pleins d'astuces !**

Je jetai un regard à Damon qui était posé au loin, un petit sourire en coin.

- **Je suis très contente Caroline**, sourit Bonnie en lui faisant un petit câlin.

- **Moi aussi !** Répondit la blondinette.

J'étais vraiment contente de l'avoir aussi épanouie, et heureuse. Finalement, nous avions trouvé un coach attitré pour Caroline.

- **Bon Elena, ce n'est pas que je voudrais te jeter dehors**, sourit Bonnie. **Mais je suis vraiment fatiguée et j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir un peu cette nuit.**

- **Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'allais partir de toute manière. Moi aussi j'ai besoin dormir.**

Je récupérais mon sac dans le salon et sortis sur le perron après avoir enlacée mes deux amies.

- **On s'appelle !** S'exclama la métisse.

- **Oui ! Bonne nuit les filles !**

Bonnie ferma la porte et je me tournai maintenant vers Damon qui n'avait pas bougé. Il me sourit et se dirigea vers la voiture, sans un mot. Comme à l'allée, Damon ne parla pas, se contentant de conduire. Etait-ce une habitude chez lui d'être aussi mystérieux ? Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes. Il se gara et descendit de la voiture. Il se précipita vers ma portière pour me l'ouvrir, avec un petit sourire. Je lui rendis, étonnée de son geste et descendis à mon tour.

- **Merci.**

- **Oh ben de rien, je t'ai juste ouvert la portière tu sais**, sourit-il de nouveau.

- **Non pas pour ça**, rigolai-je. **Pour Caroline.**

- **Ah...**

- **Si tu n'avais pas été là, je pense qu'on ne s'en serait jamais sorti toute seule.**

- **Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me fais confiance ?**

- **Ça veut dire que c'est en bonne voie**, rétorquai-je avec une pointe de malice.

Damon sourit et je distinguais une petite lueur dans ses yeux bleus azurs. Me rendant compte que j'étais en train de le dévisager, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée.

- **Ta grand-mère est là**, lâcha Damon qui me suivait.

- **Comment tu sais ?**

- **J'entends**, sourit-il.

Je m'arrêtais au niveau de la porte et me tournai vers lui. Est-ce que j'avais suffisamment confiance en lui pour le laisser entrer ?

- **Tu as un endroit où dormir ?** Demandai-je.

- **Non, mais je trouverais bien un hôtel**, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. **Pourquoi tu me proposes de dormir là ?**

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et se posa contre le mur, guettant ma réponse.

- **Si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais dormi sur le canapé**, rétorquai-je en souriant à mon tour. **Mais comme je ne t'inviterais pas ce soir à passé le seuil de ma maison, le problème est réglé.**

- **Oh... Dommage.**

Son visage était illuminé, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau que d'habitude. J'ouvris rapidement la porte pour éviter de le reluquer plus longtemps.

- **Bonne nuit**, lança-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

- **Bonnie nuit**, murmurai-je.

Je me posai sur la porte et le contemplai jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le distinguer. Je refermai la porte derrière moi, le sourire aux lèvres. J'allais enfin passé une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Point de vue : Damon

Le lendemain matin, j'étais retournée voir Caroline, qui avait passé la nuit chez la sorcière. Malgré que cette dernière est vu que j'étais de leur côté, elle se méfiait de moi. C'était bien une Bennett. L'accueil n'avait pas été très chaleureux de sa part. Je n'en avais pas pris compte et lui avait prévenu que j'emmenai Caroline pour qu'elle puisse se rassasier. Plus vite elle apprenait, mieux c'était. Par chance, les campeurs de la veille seraient encore là. La journée était beaucoup plus risquée pour se nourrir. Nous étions maintenant en pleins milieux de la forêt. L'air était encore frais et humide. Caroline me suivait en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder.

- **Damon ?** Lança-t-elle.

- **Oui ?**

- **Tu as quel âge ?**

- **De quoi ?**

- **Ça fait combien de temps que tu es un ...?**

Elle laissa sa question en suspend ce qui me fit sourire.

- **J'ai 180 ans.**

- **Wow ! T'es vieux !** S'exclama-t-elle.

- **Merci, je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?** Demandai-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle se mit à rire, ce que je ne compris pas réellement.

- **Arrête de faire cette tête !** Rigola-t-elle de plus belle.

- **Tu es en train de me traiter de vieux !** M'exclamai-je avec un sourire.

Caroline acquiesça et se remit à rire. Je souris. Elle était gentille comme fille. Si j'avais su qui je transformais, je ne lui aurais surement jamais fait ça. Qu'est-ce que je peux être con des fois ! Pensai-je.

- **Au faite, j'ai une question ?** Dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- **Encore une question sur moi ?**

- **Tu as un égaux surdimensionné dis moi !** Se moqua-t-elle. **Non c'est sérieux. Demain, il y a le bal de Mystic Falls. Tout le monde y va et...**

- **Et tu veux savoir si tu peux y aller ?** La coupai-je.

- **Depuis le temps que je prépare pour ça !** S'exclama-t-elle.

J'hésitai. C'était risqué avec tout ce monde. Elle allait surement avoir du mal à se contrôler. C'était bien le problème. Mais de l'autre, ça la pousserait à ne pas déraper et à faire attention. Et puis, si je suis là tout irait bien.

- **Dis oui !** Supplia-t-elle comme une petite enfant.

- **Bon d'accord**, cédai-je**. Mais je te préviens ! Tu vas devoir être prudente ! La tentation sera super forte.**

- **Avec toi je ne crains rien !** S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je lui fis signe que j'avais repérer les campeurs, qui dormaient toujours. Elle sourit de nouveau, une petite lueur dans les yeux.

Point de vue : Elena

La journée était passée rapidement. Je n'avais vraiment pas vu le temps passé avec tout ce travail à l'agence. Bonnie m'avait prévenu que Damon était venu ce matin pour s'occuper de Caroline, ce qui m'avait rassuré. J'étais contente qu'il soit là pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Je l'avais senti beaucoup plus épanouie. Même si c'était lui qui l'avait transformé, il y avait une part d'elle qui avait besoin de Damon. Il était tout simplement le seul à la comprendre.

Je me garai devant chez moi. Je pris des sacs de courses dans le coffre et les posai dans la pièce. Je fis demi-tour pour prendre les derniers.

- **Tu as besoin d'aide ?** S'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai et lâchai un sac sur le sol.

- **Damon, tu m'as fait peur !**

Le vampire sourit et ramassa le sac tombé au sol. Il me prit le deuxième sac.

- **Merci**, souris-je.

- **Je te les pose sur la table là ?** Demanda-t-il en me montrant la petite table sur le perron.

Je le suivis. Il déposa les sacs soigneusement sur la table et se retourna vers moi.

- **Bonnie m'a dit que tu étais venu ce matin pour t'occuper de Caroline, je tenais à te remercier.**

- **Tu vas me remercier à chaque fois ?** Sourit-il. **C'est très flatteur, merci.**

Je souris. Il avait un petit côté arrogant que j'aimais bien.

- **Elle s'en sort ?** Demandai-je.

- **On peut dire ça**, acquiesça-t-il. **Il lui faudra du temps tout de même. Mais par contre il faut que je te prévienne. Elle m'a parlé d'un bal et elle veut y aller.**

- **Ah oui le bal !** M'exclamai-je. **J'avais complètement oublié. Tu crois qu'elle y arrivera ?**

- **Ça fait pas de mal d'essayer**, sourit-il.

J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de bal de Mystic Falls. Bonnie et Caroline avait insisté pour que je vienne.

- **Tu vas y aller ?** Demanda-t-il.

- **Franchement, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?**

- **Comme ça**, répondit-il.

Il baissa les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté, comme s'il voulait éviter mon regard.

- **Et toi ?**

- **Oui, il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille Caroline.**

Il posa enfin son regard vers moi. Mon cœur se serra légèrement. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était qu'il me demande de venir. Non Elena, arrête de penser à ça, pensai-je.

- **Tu veux venir ?** Demanda-t-il après un petit temps de silence.

Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. _Oui bien sur que je veux venir !_

- **Je vais voir**, souris-je.

Il acquiesça et sourit à son tour. Il prit un petit air taquin.

- **Je ne t'invitais pas à un rancart hein.**

- **Ah oui ?**

Il haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin. _Damon si tu pouvais arrêter de faire ce truc avec tes yeux_, pensai-je.

- **Mais au faite qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?**

- **Oh j'étais la par hasard.**

- **Par hasard ?**

- **Oui, oui**, sourit-il.

Je me mis à rire. Décidément il ne savait pas mentir.

- **Bon et bien je vais te laisser**, dit-il.

- **D'accord.**

- **Bonne nuit, Elena**, sourit-il en tournant les talons.

- **Bonne nuit.**

Il se tourna vers moi et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Mon cœur ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il l'avait surement entendu.

* * *

Réponses reviews :

virginie06 : Tout simplement parce qu'il a vu l'effet que cela faisait sur Stefan et il ne voulait pas être comme lui. Il a eu sa période, mais il a réussis à s'arrêter tandis que Stefan lui a sombré la dedans et on ne peut plus l'en empêcher :)


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Point de vue : Damon

Comme hier matin, j'étais venu chez Bonnie. Cette fois-ci, j'avais pris des poches de sang que j'avais volé à l'hôpital, hier dans la journée. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne que la meilleure solution était d'avoir recourt à cette méthode. Comme cela, elle n'avait pas de risque de tuer. Une poche de sang serait sa dose journalière, ce qui lui apprendrait aussi à se contrôler plus facilement. Nous étions dans le jardin de Bonnie car elle n'était toujours pas décidée à m'autoriser à entrer. Assis sur un petit mur en pierre, je lui tendis la poche de sang, rangée dans ma veste. Elle me fit une petite moue.

- **C'est quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

- **Une poche de sang**, souris-je. **Je sais, c'est moins « appétissant » que sur place mais ça a des avantages.**

- **Lesquels ?**

- **Tout d'abord, ça t'évitera de tuer et de deux, ça te permettra de te contrôler. Une poche de sang te fera pour la journée.**

Elle acquiesçait et prit la poche de sang avec un petit air dégouté. Elle l'ouvrit avant de boire une grande dose. Ses yeux se transformèrent automatiquement. Elle s'arrêta à la moitié.

- **Franchement, c'est infect**, sourit-elle.

- **Tu t'y habitueras à force**, répondis-je.

Elle finit la poche et s'essuya la bouche avec le mouchoir que je lui tendis.

- **Tu viens au bal ?** Demanda-t-elle.

- **Oui, je vais être ton chaperon**, souris-je

- **Je te préviens je ne veux pas de papa poule**, rétorqua-t-elle.

Je rigolai à sa remarque. Elle me tendit la poche vide que je pris pour la ranger dans ma veste.

- **Au faite, Elena viens au bal ?** M'interrogea Caroline.

- Je **ne sais pas, pourquoi ?**

- **Tu ne l'as même pas invité ?** S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle me regarda désapprobatrice. Je haussai un sourcil.

- **A vrai dire, je ne suis pas venue pour ça**, rétorquai-je gênée. **Je suis simplement là pour vous aider.**

- **Et alors ?** Sourit-elle. **On sait tous comment ça va se finir !**

- **Tais toi. Tu dis n'importe quoi.**

- **Je n'en suis pas si sur.**

Je me tournai vers elle. Elle avait toujours son regard désapprobateur qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

- **Je ne suis pas là pour trouver « l'amour »**, rétorquai-je en accentuant sur le dernier mot. **J'aide simplement Elena c'est tout.**

- **Pfff**, soupira-t-elle. **Si c'était que ça, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça.**

- **Mêle-toi de tes affaires**, raillai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Elle me le rendit en me tirant la langue. On aurait dit une petite gamine.

- **Bon en tout cas, je vais me préparer**, lança-t-elle en se levant. **Mes affaires sont chez moi par contre.**

- **La maison est à ton nom ?** M'inquiétai-je.

- **Oui pourquoi ?**

- **Parce que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu n'aurais peut être pas pu rentrer. Bon aller on y va.**

Elle se précipita dans la maison à Bonnie pour la prévenir. Cette dernière fit la moue, mais nous laissa faire tout de même. L'idée que Caroline aille au bal ne lui plaisait pas trop. Nous étions maintenant dans ma voiture en direction de chez Caroline. Elle m'indiquait le chemin.

- **Au faite tu as des vêtements pour tout à l'heure ?** Lança-t-elle tout d'un coup.

- **De quoi ?**

- **Et bien un costume par dis !** S'exclama-t-elle.

- **Ah euh non.**

- **Alors on va aller faire les magasins !**

Je souris quand elle me fit un petit clin d'œil_. Va pour les magasins_, pensai-je.

Point de vue : Elena

J'étais dans mon lit, à moitié endormie. J'avais pu enfin faire une bonne nuit de sommeil qui m'avait ressourcé. Je me tournais vers l'heure : 10h00. Je m'extirpai de mon lit et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir. Je descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine et ainsi prendre un bol de céréale. Grand-mère était assise sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé.

- **Bonjour, grand-mère**, lançai en lui faisait un bisou dans le vent.

- **Bonjour Elena, bien dormi ?**

- **Oula oui ! Comme un gros bébé**, souris-je en versant les céréales. **Et toi ?**

- **Assez oui. Tu vas au bal tout à l'heure ?**

Ah oui le bal, pensai-je. Je la rejoignis à ses côtés.

- **Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?** Répondis-je.

- **Parce que j'aimerais vraiment que tu y ailles**, sourit-elle. **Ça me ferait plaisir.**

- **Et bien si c'est pour te faire plaisir grand-mère**, répondis-je en prenant une bouchée de céréales.

- **Tu as un cavalier ?** Lança-t-elle, les yeux brillants de malice.

- **Euh... Je ne sais pas.**

- **Je pense que tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver sur place.**

Je souris et finis rapidement mon bol. Si je devais me préparer c'était maintenant. Je me fis coulée un bain et restais une bonne trentaine de minutes pour profiter de cet instant. Il est vrai que depuis que Damon était arrivé, nous n'avions pas entendu parler de Stefan. C'était peut être même trop calme. Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas terminé, loin de là. Je le sentais. Il était surement en train de préparer quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il savait que Damon s'était rallié à nous ? Si c'était le cas, sa colère serait encore plus grande. Malheureusement, je ne savais toujours pas de quoi un vampire était capable. Stefan devait surement avoir les bras longs vue son autorité. Mais une question me trottait toujours en tête, comment Damon se laissait-il dominé par son frère ? Il était aussi vieux que lui.

Enervée par toutes ses questions sans réponse, je décidais de ne pas y penser, ne serait-ce qu'une journée. J'avais besoin d'une journée de calme. Il était maintenant 11h00. Je descendis, une fois habillée en short et tee-shirt, dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Grand-mère était maintenant à la table de la cuisine, en train de faire des mots croisés, chose que je n'arrivais toujours pas.

- **Comment vas-tu t'habiller ?** Lança-t-elle sans lâcher du regard son journal.

- **Je pense que je vais mettre la robe bleue, tu sais celle en soie que j'ai acheté il y a environ un mois ?**

- **Ah oui**, sourit-elle. **Elle est magnifique.**

Je souris et continuai à éplucher les légumes. Une fois le repas prêt, nous mangeâmes rapidement. Je devais encore me préparer, ce qui allait encore être long. Après avoir rangé la cuisine, je montai dans la salle de bain pour me coiffer. J'hésitai entre deux styles de coiffures et optai pour des cheveux bouclés, avec des mèches accrochées à l'arrière. Ça me changeait énormément de mes cheveux lisses naturels. J'enfilai ma robe avec précautions et me contemplai quelques secondes dans le miroir avant de descendre dans le salon. Ma grand-mère se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillants.

- ** Oh mon Dieu !** S'exclama-t-elle bouche bée.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ça ne vas pas ?** M'inquiétai-je.

- **Oh si, bien sur que si**, sourit-elle. **On dirait ta mère.**

- **Je... merci grand-mère**, l'enlaçai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Elle me sourit et je retournai dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller en ravalant mes larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Aujourd'hui, allait être une bonne journée. Une fois maquillée, je préparais des affaires de rechange. Le bal durait jusqu'au soir, puisqu'il y avait un repas. J'allais être contente de pouvoir me débarrasser de ma robe, plutôt moulante, avant de rentrer. Je descendis dans la pièce principale, fis la bise à ma grand-mère et rejoignis la voiture pour prendre la direction de la demeure des Lockwood. Toutes les grandes organisations de la ville se passaient là-bas, étant donné qu'ils sont maires de Mystic Falls. Après quelques minutes de route, j'arrivais enfin à la demeure. Elle était immense, et très bien entretenue. Une fois passé le grand portail en fer forgé, il nous fallait suivre un chemin en pierre qui s'étendait. Une immense fontaine étaient placée au milieu, ce qui rendait se lieu encore plus paradisiaque. J'avais très rarement passé le portail de cette maison et c'était toujours avec autant d'émerveillement que je découvrais ce lieu. Pour l'occasion, Madame Lockwood avait installé de grands bacs en fleurs blanches. Il y avait énormément de monde. Madame Lockwood avait demandé à toutes les danseuses, dont je faisais parti ainsi que Caroline, de venir plutôt que l'heure prévue. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée et fus accueillit par le Maire.

- **Sara, tu es resplendissante !** S'exclama-t-elle.

- **Merci, vous de même**, souris-je.

- **Tu fais bien partie des danseuses rassure moi ?**

- **Oui, oui**, acquiesçai-je.

- **Bon alors suis moi, on va rejoindre les filles**, lança-t-elle en me prenant par l'épaule.

Je n'eus pas le temps de découvrir l'intérieur, que Madame Lockwood prenait les escaliers. Je la suivis et me retrouvais dans une salle où une dizaine de jeunes filles attendaient sur les canapés. La Maire ferma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers nous. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de faire, ce que je redoutais, un long discours.

- **Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles. Alors vous avez été sélectionnées pour danser aujourd'hui et ainsi faire l'ouverture du bal. Sur le coupon d'invitation, je vous ais inscrit la danse que vous devez réalisé aujourd'hui. Je pense que tout le monde s'en souvient. Vous attendrez en haut de l'escalier. Mon mari vous appellera chacune à votre tour et indiquera par la suite le nom de votre cavalier. Tout le monde a un cavalier ?**

Je sentis mon visage devenir rouge. Je n'avais pas prévu ce moment fatidique. En réalité, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail. J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais l'entrée de Caroline m'en empêcha.

- **Excusez-moi du retard**, murmura-t-elle.

- **Je vous en pris**, répondit Madame Lockwood. **Une des jeunes filles ici vous expliquera ce qu'il faut faire. Sur ce, je vous laisse vous préparer. Je descends, à toute à l'heure.**

Elle nous sourit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- **Elena ça va ?** Murmura Caroline lorsqu'elle fut à ma hauteur.

- **Oui, oui, tu as un cavalier toi ?**

- **Oui Matt**, sourit-elle. **Et toi ?**

- **Non personne**, soupirai-je.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça**, répondit-elle avec un petit regard malicieux.

Je souris nerveusement, sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Quelqu'un m'attendait ? Soudain, je me rappelais que Damon devait être présent. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé ? Je déglutis péniblement. Je ne m'imaginais pas vraiment danser avec lui, d'autant plus qu'il n'est pas de la ville, ce qui doit être un critère pour participer au bal. Caroline me scruta avec un regard complice et malicieux.

- **Caroline ?**

- **Hum...** Répondit-elle en faisant comme si de rien était.

- **Ce n'est tout de même pas Damon qui... ?**

- **Tu verras bien**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. **En tout cas tu as une très belle robe.**

- **Merci toi aussi**, souris-je.

J'avais compris qu'elle ne me dirait rien. Même si j'étais à peut prêt sur de la réponse, une petite boule au fond de moi se forma. Elena, calme-toi, pensai-je.

- **Au faite, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il faut faire ?** Dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

Je lui expliquai rapidement. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête sans prendre la peine de se touner vers moi. Soudain, Monsieur le maire commença à appeler les danseuses une par une. Caroline marcha rapidement vers la fenêtre et plaqua sa tête contre la vitre.

- **Caroline ça va ?** M'inquiétai-je en la rejoignant.

- **Je... il y a du monde**, murmura-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler : le sang.

- **Caroline, tout va bien se passer, concentre toi**, la rassurai-je.

Elle acquiesça en prenant de grande inspiration, tout en fermant les yeux.

- **C'est Damon qui m'a appris à faire ça**, sourit-elle.

- **Il est gentil avec toi ?**

- **Oh oui très**, répondit-elle en se tournant vers moi. **Tu sais, je lui en veux tout de même de m'avoir fait ça. Mais j'ai compris que c'était le coup du pas de chance. Même si c'est cher payé, il a réussit à me montrer les bons côté de ce que je suis devenue. Avec lui, je peux être moi-même. Avec vous aussi, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il m'aide pour que je puisse être avec Matt, et c'est le plus important pour moi.**

Je souris complètement ébahie de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Caroline, un jour, puisse tenir un tel discours. Elle avait toujours été un peu frivole, s'amusant dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle n'avait jamais rien pris au sérieux. Elle changeait, et à vue d'œil.

- **Je sais ce que tu penses avec ta tête**, sourit-elle. **Tu dois te dire : Mais qu'est devenue Caroline ?**

J'acquiesçai.

- **C'est Damon. Il a une façon de voir la vie très différente. Peut être parce qu'il est beaucoup plus vieux**, répondit-elle en baissant le ton. **J'espère qu'un jour, tu lui feras confiance.**

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre et me contentai de baisser les yeux. Confiance, était un mot que je ne connaissais jusqu'à ces quelques jours. Peut être que Damon méritait ma confiance, finalement.

Point de vue : Damon

Habillé de mon nouveau costume que nous avions acheté avec Caroline, j'attendais dans la salle de réception. La blondinette m'avait trouvé un magnifique ensemble : « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on te verra comme ça », avait-elle commenté. Au départ, je devais seulement faire partie du publique, mais Caroline m'avait obligé à faire partie des danseurs. La seule chose qu'elle m'avait dite : « Attends la fille en robe bleue ». J'avais essayé d'en savoir plus, mais je n'étais pas arrivée à lui sortir des vers du nez. Je ne savais pas d'en quoi Caroline m'embarquait, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de le savoir. Caroline n'avait pas eu du mal à persuader la maire pour me faire accepter en temps que cavalier, prétextant que j'étais un des membres de sa famille, ou je ne sais quoi. J'avais souris. De nombreux danseurs étaient en file-indienne, attendant leur cavalière. Deux ou trois jeunes filles avaient descendus les escaliers. Ils avaient ensuite rejoint l'extérieur qui je supposais, était la piste de dance. Je me mis dans la file, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais participé à ce genre de bal. Bien sur, Caroline avait pris Madame Lockwood à part pour lui donner le nom de ma cavalière, mais avait fait en sorte que je n'entende rien. Elle était maligne. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux invités, pour voir si Elena était venue. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas voir la totalité. Les trois quarts des invités étaient à l'extérieur, entourant la piste. Je me redressai quand j'entendis le nom de Caroline Forbes résonner dans la pièce. Lorsque ce fut au tour du nom de son cavalier, je me tournai vers un blondinet. Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. A l'amour, pensai-je avec un petit sourire en coin. Les invités applaudirent à s'en déboiter les mains. Je me tournai vers le haut de l'escalier. Caroline apparut avec sa robe verte en bustier, ouverte sur le côté jusqu'au haut de la cuisse. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en grosses boucles. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle me fit un petit clin d'œil avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Matt.

- **C'est dur Damon**, murmura-t-elle en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

- **Je sais, mais concentre toi sur ce que je t'ai dit**, répondis-je de la même manière.

Matt lui prit le bras lorsqu'elle finit de descendre la dernière marche et se dirigèrent tous deux vers la piste. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle allait y arriver. Elle avait de la volonté et c'était surement ce qui allait l'aider. Soudain, je remarquais que j'étais le dernier à attendre au bout de l'escalier.

- **Sara Gilbert escortée par Damon Salvatore.**

Si mon cœur avait pu battre, il aurait surement manqué un ou même plusieurs battements.

Point de vue : Elena

Lorsque j'entendis le nom de mon cavalier, je sentis mon cœur vacillée, même si j'avais deviné la réponse quelques minutes plutôt. Je m'accrochai à la barre de l'escalier, regardant dans le vide. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, pas encore. Il me fallait descendre les marches qui étaient en boucle. Je pris une grande inspiration et déglutis. Pourquoi ressentais-je tout ça ? Ce n'était qu'une danse. Mais une danse avec Damon. _Et alors ? Il n'est rien pour toi ?_ Je secouai la tête et me concentrai sur les marches pour ne pas trébucher. J'étais enfin en face de lui. Incapable de poser son regard sur lui, je scrutai les invités. Ils étaient tous en train d'applaudir. Seulement, la seule chose que j'entendais était mon cœur qui martelait dans ma poitrine.

Point de vue : Damon

Elle daigna enfin me regarder. Sa jupe bleue en soie moulait parfaitement ses courbes. Sa coiffure l'a changeait totalement de d'habitude, mais la rendait toujours aussi belle. De fines mèches étaient tirées en arrière et attaché de façon à lui faire ressortir son visage. Seule une mèche longeait son visage. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient placés sur le devant de ses épaules. Sans le vouloir, je souris. Elle était magnifique. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait les marches et qu'elle s'approchait de moi. Caroline nous avait piégés. _Elle allait entendre parler_, pensai-je avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je lui tendis le bras lorsqu'elle fut à ma hauteur. Après l'avoir prit, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste en descendant quelques marches.

Point de vue : Elena

Je sentis le regard des invités fixé sur moi. Malgré moi, je serais légèrement le bras de Damon contre le mien pour ne pas tomber. Mes jambes ne me tenaient pas trop et je ne comprenais pas. Etait-ce Damon qui me faisait cet effet ? Impossible. _Rien n'est impossible_, pensai-je. Toutes les filles étaient placées en ligne du côté gauche, tandis que les cavaliers le faisaient face. Damon me lâcha la main et prit place devant moi. Il regarda sur le côté, en se mordant légèrement la lèvre. Connaissait-il cette danse ? Avec ma plus grande surprise, il se pencha légèrement comme moi avant de se redresser, en rythme avec les cavaliers et les danseuses. Il me sourit légèrement. J'étais tendue comme un arc. Il fallait que je me détende. Ses yeux bleus me perturbaient tellement que je n'arrivais pas à soutenir son regard.

Point de vue : Damon

Nous avançâmes notre main droite, sans nous toucher. J'avais, à l'époque, danser cette danse. J'étais ravi de la refaire. Nous nous tournâmes autour, yeux dans les yeux. Son cœur ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Pourquoi elle était dans cet état ? Le tour terminé, se fut le tour de notre main gauche. Nous nous tournâmes autour comme la première fois en changeant de sens. Nous répétâmes le même procéder avec cette fois les deux mains. J'avais toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était tellement belle. Contre toute attente, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. Le tour terminé, nous reprîmes notre place. Il était temps maintenant de procéder à la dernière étape.

Point de vue : Elena

J'avançai un pas incertain vers Damon. Il mit son bras droit sur ma hanche. Je frissonnai à son contact. Nos mains gauches liées, nous entâmes les pas. A l'entrainement, le cavalier qui avait bien voulu m'aider n'avait pas réussis à danser correctement. Mais aujourd'hui, Damon arrivait parfaitement à mener la danse. Je le sentais, détendu, sûr de lui, ce qui me rassura petit à petit. Il fallait l'avouer, je me sentais bien. Je me laissai aller et souris. Ses yeux me fixaient toujours ne voulant pas me lâcher. Il avait son petit sourire en coin qu'il me faisait quelque fois. J'étais maintenant incapable de baisser le regard, complètement hypnotisé par l'intensité du bleu de ses yeux. Maintenant que je le voyais de près, il était absolument magnifique. J'étais incapable de le décrire. Il avait dû en faire craquer plus d'une. Sans m'en rendre compte, il s'arrêta et me lâcha. La danse était terminée. Il me fit un sourire plus prononcé que je rendis aussitôt. Mon cœur n'avait pas arrêté de tambouriner. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

L'applaudissement des invités me ramena à la réalité. Pendant ces cinq minutes, je les avais complètement oubliés. L'agitation prit place lorsqu'ils commencèrent à envahir la piste pour danser. Nous avions ouvert le bal. Damon n'avait toujours pas bougé, gardant son petit sourire en coin et son regard rivé sur moi. C'était vraiment perturbant. Je pris une grande inspiration pour ne pas perdre pied.

- **Hé ! Ca va ?** Demanda Caroline qui s'approcha main dans la main avec Matt, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- **Parfait et toi ?** Répondit Damon en me quittant enfin des yeux.

- **Niquel, Matt et moi allons continuer à danser un peu et après on ferra un petit tour**, annonça-t-elle.

- **Je vais prendre un peu l'air**, murmurai-je avec un petit sourire pour que ne pose pas trop de question.

Le sourire de Caroline s'agrandit. _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre_, pensai-je. Je fis demi tour et me dirigea de l'autre côté de la maison, du côté de l'entrée. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner quelques minutes. J'étais tout bonnement incapable de définir ce que je ressentais. Mais pourquoi ? Je secouai la tête. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir. _Laisse faire_, me dit une petite voix dans ma tête. _Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es heureuse_, répondit cette voix. Oui, j'étais heureuse et c'était grâce à Damon. Pourtant, il était un vampire, tout ce que je détestais. Mais j'étais tout simplement incapable de lui trouver des défauts. Certes il avait transformé Caroline, par contrainte, mais il l'aidait dans cette mauvaise passe. Il était là pour nous aider, en particulier moi, à combattre son frère. Il était contre un membre de sa famille, ce qui n'était pas rien. Mais je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. Il y avait forcément une raison particulière. Pourquoi ce changement soudain de camp ?

Je descendis les marches pour rejoindre la grande pelouse tondue. Quelques invités me sourirent. Je répondis avec un hochement de tête pour leur dire bonjour. Munis de mes talons aiguilles, je traversais le chemin en cailloux avec difficulté. Quelle idée de mettre des talons. Je soupirai, mais réussis enfin à me retrouver sur la pelouse. C'était beaucoup plus facile. De nombreux invités étaient éparpillés dans la propriété, la plupart un verre de champagne à la main. Je n'avais imaginé qu'il y avait autant de monde à Mystic Falls. Madame Lockwood avait énormément de courage et d'invention pour créer des réceptions aussi splendides. Je pris une grande inspiration de l'air pure qui m'entourait. Je sentis enfin mon cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Un peu plus et j'aurais surement tourné de l'œil.

Point de vue : Damon

Elena était partie précipitamment. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? J'étais resté sans rien dire, la regardant s'éloigner. Caroline se tourna vers Matt et lui murmura quelques mots. Il acquiesça et tourna les talons avec un petit sourire.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?** Demandai-je sans avoir entendu avec le bruit de la foule qui était maintenant autour de nous.

- **Je lui ai demandé de rejoindre ses amis 5 minutes**, sourit-elle.

- **Tu t'en sors ?** M'inquiétai-je.

- **C'est dur, mais je m'efforce de me concentrer. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir rester longtemps ici. Je pense que je quitterais les lieux dans une petite heure, sans Matt bien sur, j'ai trop peur de lui faire du mal.**

J'acquiesçai, rassuré. Elle était très prévenante, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

- **Franchement Caroline, t'étais pas obligée**, lançai-je.

- **Ça ne t'a pas fait plaisir **? Rétorqua-t-elle en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- **Oui mais rien de plus**, mentis-je. **De toute manière vue la réaction d'Elena, je ne pense pas que ceci l'ait enchanté**.

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de marcher vers la pelouse qui entourait la piste.

- **Tu rigoles ! Elle était surement incapable d'aligner trois mots**, rigola-t-elle.

- **Normal, elle dansait avec un vampire qui est le frère d'un détraquer qui la traque**, rétorquai-je.

- **Pff ! Malgré ton âge, tu ne sais pas remarqué une fille qui en pince pour toi.**

Elena en « pinçait pour moi » ? C'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible. Il ne fallait quand même pas aller jusque là.

- **Mais tu dis n'importe quoi**, souris-je en levant les yeux au ciel. **Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

- **Je ne sais pas. Je le sens c'est tout. Vous deux, ça me parait évidement.**

Je m'arrêtai à se phrase. Caroline avait pris un air sérieux et s'était arrêtée à son tour.

- **Mais pourquoi ?**

- **Parce qu'Elena a besoin de ça pour s'en sortir. Elle a besoin de toi. Elle a changé depuis que tu es là. Bonnie le voit, mais elle ne t'aime pas alors elle lui en parle pas.**

Je me rappelai du regard de Bonnie ce matin. On pouvait voir la haine, le dégout. A force, je craignais qu'elle ait le même jugement pour Caroline. Même si j'avais fait des choses impardonnables dans mon passé, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à m'accepter. Elle avait pourtant bien vue que je ne lui voulais aucun mal.

- **Pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas ?**

- **Elle est une sorcière et toi un vampire. Si j'en crois les légendes ça ne fait pas bon ménage**, sourit-elle en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je souris et baissai les yeux. J'avais connu des Bennett, et ça c'était toujours mal terminé avec Stefan. Voilà pourquoi cette haine envers les vampires et en particulier les Salvatore se transmettait de génération en génération. Je repensai soudain à Elena. Je me demandai ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

- **Allez petit Damon**, va rejoindre ta belle, lança Caroline.

- **Je...**

- **Chut !** Me coupa-t-elle. **Tu vas faire ça à chaque fois ?**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Essayer de te défendre ?**

- **Tu m'énerves**, souris-je.

Elle me remit un coup de coude et hocha la tête. Elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre Matt. Je regardai en direction où Elena était partie et décidai de la rejoindre. Je n'aimais pas quand elle était tout de seule. Je montai les marches et me retrouvais dans la pièce principale. Où était-elle ? Peut être dehors. Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et m'arrêtai sur le perron pour scruter l'horizon qui s'étendait devant moi. De nombreux couples riaient aux éclats, ce qui brouillait mon écoute pour essayer de discerner la voix d'Elena. Après avoir regardé dans les moindres recoins, Elena n'était pas là. Mais où était-elle ? Soudain, la paniqua s'empara de moi. Et si un vampire était venu la chercher ? Je déglutis et me précipitai sur le côté gauche de la demeure. Un petit lac s'étendait au milieu du terrain. Je m'avançai, en soupirant de soulagement. Elle était là, sur un banc. Je la rejoignis et m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle ne leva pas la tête et se contenta de scruter le lac devant elle.

- **On se demandait où tu étais**, lançai-je pour briser le silence.

- **Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter**, sourit-elle.

- **Il y a de quoi pourtant**, rétorquai-je. **Tu as un vampire à tes trousses.**

- **C'est vrai.**

Elle perdit son sourire et baissa les yeux.

- **Je voulais pas plomber l'ambiance**, me rattrapai-je.

- **Non, tu as raison. Il ne faut pas oublier ce détail.**

Sentant que ce sujet était délicat, je me creusai les ménages pour trouver quelque chose qui la face rire.

- **Tu te débrouilles bien en danse**, lançai-je avec un air taquin.

- **Toi aussi**, répondit-elle avec le même ton. **Tu étais là quand cette danse a été inventée je suppose ?**

- **On peut rien de cacher !** Rigolai-je.

Elle me sourit et se tourna enfin vers moi. Elle fronça les sourcils et je sentis qu'elle allait me poser des questions.

- **Tu es un vampire depuis combien de temps ?** Demanda-t-elle en reprenant un peu son sérieux.

- **Depuis 180 ans**, répondis-je.

Elle resta quelques instants sans rien dire.

- **Mon âge te dérange ?** Rigolai-je.

- **Non absolument pas**, répondit-elle. **Mais ça fait bizarre.**

Je souris et acquiesçai. Soudain, elle tourna la tête et je compris rapidement à ses traits qu'elle était en train de réfléchir. Je tournai la tête à mon tour pour contempler le petit lac. Deux cygnes étaient posés sur l'eau calme. Etait-ce un signe ? Je repensai soudain à ce que m'avait dit Caroline. Comment pouvait-elle, sans me connaître, penser que le destin entre Elena et moi était déjà tout tracé ? Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse d'une humaine et elle d'un vampire. C'était complètement insensé. Il ne fallait pas que je ressente ses sentiments. Je devais rester comme j'étais. Cacher mes émotions et faire comme si rien ne me touchait. Et pourtant, j'aidais Caroline. C'était la seule chose que je devais faire, aider Caroline et Elena, rien de plus. Pour un vampire, la meilleure solution était de rien ressentir. C'était ce que faisait Stefan, peut être trop prononcé mais il avait choisi la facilité. Pourtant, j'aimais bien Elena. Elle me faisait rire avec ses petites mimiques lorsque je la taquinais. Elle avait réussi à vivre dix ans avec la peur chaque jour que celui qui avait détruit sa vie ne ressurgisse. Dix années dans lesquelles, elle avait gardé espoir, trouvé un travail, changé de vie, rencontrée des amis. Elle avait du courage et c'est ce que j'aimais chez elle. La haine s'empara de moi. Je détestai mon frère pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle aurait été heureuse. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était construit un masque, pour ne rien laisser paraître. Mais son cœur lui, ne trompait pas.

- **Pourquoi ?** Lança-t-elle en me ramenant à la réalité.

- **Pourquoi quoi ?**

- **Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Pourquoi es-tu contre ton frère ? Tu m'as simplement dit que c'était parce que tu avais compris que ton frère était mauvais, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Ce n'est pas possible.**

Elle avait débité tellement vite, qu'elle du prendre une grande inspiration. Elle avait raison, il n'y avait pas que ça, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Ça m'était impossible. Il y a quelques secondes je mettais dit de ne rien ressentir. Mais pourtant, cette envie qu'elle m'apprécie me tiraillait.

- **Pourtant, il n'y a que ça**, répondis-je.

- **Je ne te crois pas, rétorqua-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Damon, je veux savoir. C'est ton frère, et même si j'ai du mal à le croire, tu dois forcément le respecter. Pourquoi ce changement soudain ? On ne peut pas changer d'avis sur un coup de tête.**

Je me mordis la lèvre. Que devais-je répondre ? Le discours de Caroline me revint de pleins fouets. Et si elle avait peut être raison ? J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai, que tout ce qu'elle pense se réalise. Mais j'étais un danger pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle aimer un vampire ? Toujours ces mêmes questions qui me bloquaient et auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponse.

- **Parce que...** commençai-je.

- **Damon s'il te plait**, implora-t-elle. **Dis-moi la vérité.**

- **Le jour où j'ai transformé Caroline a été l'une de mes plus belles erreurs. Stefan m'avait provoqué, énervé. Il m'avait demandé de le faire alors je l'ai fait, sans me poser trop de question. Pourtant, j'ai passé la nuit à vous surveillez derrière la fenêtre pour savoir comment ça se passait, si elle s'en sortait. Et je t'ai vu. T'étais en larmes, et tu avais l'air tellement triste que ça m'a fait mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quelqu'un comme moi ne devrait rien ressentir. C'est toi qui m'as fait réaliser que ce que faisait mon frère était mal.**

Elle me scruta, les yeux humides. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Je lui rendis aussitôt. J'étais soulagé d'avoir révéler enfin la vérité.

- **Maintenant, j'ai toute ta confiance**, murmura-t-elle.

- **Sérieux ?**

- **Oui**, acquiesça-t-elle.

- **Pourquoi ce changement soudain** **?** La taquinai-je en reprenant ses mots ?

- **Parce que tu n'as pas essayé de me tuer**, rigola-t-elle.

Je voulus lui prendre sa main qui était proche de mon genoux, mais me ravisa. Elle venait de me dire qu'elle avait confiance en moi, je ne pouvais pas tout gâcher. Je souris et me tournai de nouveau vers le lac, le cœur léger. Celle qui avait le plus d'importance pour moi, avait confiance en moi.

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! :D Xoxo


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Point de vue : Elena

Il était maintenant 19h00. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. J'avais passé la journée avec les invités que je connaissais, en présence de Damon. Alors que nous étions avec Madame Lockwood, Bonnie vint à notre rencontre, le regard brillant. Elle se positionna derrière la Maire et fit signe à Damon de venir. Il fronça les sourcils et s'excusa auprès de la maire. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux. Je me précipitai à leur trousse. Ils étaient dans les toilettes pour femmes. Je rentrai et me stoppai net quand je vis la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Caroline était plaquée contre le mur, les larmes aux yeux et du sang plein la bouche. Damon, lui, était accroupi vers une jeune fille qui était allongée au sol. Après plusieurs secondes, je découvris qu'elle avait une morsure au niveau de son cou. Bonnie était au milieu des toilettes, le regard tourné vers Caroline. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et me plaquai contre. Les sanglots de Caroline couvraient le silence.

- **Elle est morte ?** Réussis à articuler.

- **Non, mais ce n'était pas loin**, répondit Damon en se redressant.

- **Je suis désolée**, sanglota Caroline.

Elle s'écroula au sol, les mains sur son visage. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle nous avait pourtant assuré qu'elle arrivait à gérer sans trop de difficulté. Comment avait-elle pu craquer comme ça ?

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Caroline ?** Demanda Damon en s'approchant vers elle, d'une voix ferme.

- **Je... j'allais aux toilettes et quand je suis rentrée, la fille était là au sol. J'ai essayé de résister mais... Bonnie est arrivée et m'a sorti de la gorge de la fille...**, expliqua Caroline.

Je m'accrochai à la poignée. Caroline avait faillit tuer quelqu'un. Etait-ce qui l'attendait ? Toujours à la limite de craquer et de tuer ?

- **C'est Stefan**, lança Damon en fronçant les sourcils, dans ses pensées.

- **Comment ça ?** S'exclama Bonnie.

- **C'est Stefan qui a fait ça, enfin pas lui exactement. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'est déplacé pour ça.**

- **Mais pourquoi il fait ça ?** Demandai-je.

- **Pour faire craquer Caroline**, répondit Damon sans me regarder.

Bonnie soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Je savais qu'elle était à la limite de craquer et moi aussi. Stefan était revenu. Le répit avait été court. J'avais espérer qu'il soit un peu plus long.

- **Damon, j'ai besoin de sortir**, implora Caroline.

Il acquiesça et s'approcha d'elle pour lui tenir l'épaule.

- **Est-ce qu'on peut sortir sans que personne ne nous vois ?**

- **Peut être, la droite serait plus sûr mais on ne sait jamais**, répondis-je.

- **Bien, je vais emmener la fille, attendez moi là.**

Damon me jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de prendre la fille dans ses bras et de partir à une vitesse vampire. Caroline se détendit aussitôt et se leva pour s'essuyer le visage. Sa robe verte était tachée de sang. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de là sans être repérée.

- **Tout ça c'est la faute de Damon**, cracha Bonnie en tapant sur le bord du lavabo.

- **Il n'y est pour rien, c'est Stefan**, rétorquai-je.

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que Damon était de notre côté. C'était le seul à pouvoir nous aider. Nous ne pouvions pas le repousser. Je lui faisais confiance. Ce dernier réapparu en un temps record. Il se tourna vers Bonnie et lui jeta un regard rempli colère.

- **Comme** **je pense que tu te poses cette question. La jeune fille est en sécurité. Je l'ai posé dans la rue, après lui avoir donné du sang et fait oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle ne craint plus rien. Je vais y aller avec Caroline, il faut qu'on la sorte de l**à, lança-t-il après quelques secondes de silence qui me parurent une éternité.

- **Je viens avec toi**, ajouta Bonnie.

Damon leva un sourcil et fit une petite mimique contrariée.

- **Surement pas, tu rentres avec Elena.**

- **Non**, s'énerva la métisse. **Je veux la surveiller. Et toi aussi par la même occasion.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Parce que c'est peut être toi qui a fait ça à cette jeune fille.**

Damon se tourna cette fois ci vers elle, le regard rempli d'éclair. Bonnie redressa la tête et je compris rapidement qu'elle était prête à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Comment pouvait-elle penser que Damon était le fautif ? Il avait passé la journée avec moi. A aucun moment il ne m'avait lâché.

- **Ecoute Bonnie, je commence à en avoir marre. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, d'accord, mais ne me fait pas porter le chapeau ok ? J'essaye simplement d'aider Caroline.**

- **Peut être, mais je viens avec toi.**

Il soupira et plaça sa main sur son front en signe d'impatience.

- **Et Elena t'en fais quoi ? Elle va rentrer toute seule ?!**

- **Je peux me débrouiller**, répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Je n'étais pas très sur de ce que je disais et Damon l'avait senti car il me jeta un regard désapprobateur.

- **Non, je ne veux pas que tu rentres seule. On ne sait jamais.**

- **Je ne te laisserais pas avec Caroline**, lança Bonnie. **Et puis, s'il voulait Elena, elle ne serait déjà plus là. Ce qu'il cherche, c'est provoqué Caroline.**

Damon grogna et prit le bras de Caroline qui n'avait pas bronché depuis le retour de Damon. Elle devait surement reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait partir maintenant car à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait débarquer. Il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers Caroline et sortit du même côté que tout à l'heure. Bonnie se précipita derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais seule dans les toilettes. Je vérifiais rapidement si rien de suspect n'était encore dans la pièce et me dirigeai vers l'entrée pour récupérer mon sac posé sur une table. Je mis quelques secondes avant de le trouver entre d'autres petits sacs à mains. Je m'arrêtai net en réalisant que le vampire qui avait fait ça à Caroline avait forcément été invité à entrée. Mon sang se glaça. Il devait surement être en train de me regarder, un petit sourire en coin. Je ne pris pas la peine de vérifier et me pressai à traverser la grande court. Je relevais ma robe pour faire de plus grandes enjambées. Heureusement pour moi, il y avait du monde, ce qui l'empêcherait surement de faire quoi ce soit. Une fois la cour traversé, je me précipitai pour ouvrir la voiture et démarrer en trombe afin de rentrer chez moi. La distance qui s'éparait les deux maisons étaient courtes. Je roulai à vive allure, mes sens au qui vive. Mes doigts serrèrent le volant avec une telle force que je ne les sentis plus au bout de quelques temps. Tout ce que j'espérai c'était de pouvoir rentrer sans encombre. Caroline était accompagnée de Damon et Bonnie. Elle avait toutes les chances de pouvoir rentrer indemne, mais moi c'était une autre histoire. J'aurais préféré que l'un des deux m'accompagne pour rentrer, mais le cas de Caroline était beaucoup plus important. Il s'en était pris à elle ce soir, et non pas à moi. Soudain, je vis une silhouette au milieu de la route. Je pilai de toutes mes forces. La voiture s'arrêta à temps, mais je percutai la tête contre le volant. Je me redressai, une main portée vers mon front. Devant moi, un homme me regardait avec un grand sourire. Il avança doucement vers ma portière, le regard fixé sur moi. C'était le vampire. Il ouvrit la portière et eu un petit rire qui me glaça le sang. J'eus juste le temps de comprendre que la jeune fille avait été une diversion avant de plonger dans le noir total.

Point de vue : Damon

Nous venions de rentrer chez Bonnie. Elle avait décidé que Caroline dorme chez elle pour la surveiller encore une nuit. Bien entendu, elle ne m'avait pas acceptée chez elle. Bonnie, pendant tout le trajet, m'avait regardé de travers. Pour tout dire, je commençai à de moins en moins la supporter. Malgré tous mes efforts, elle continuait à me détester.

- **Je vais appeler Elena pour savoir si elle est bien rentrée**, lança-t-elle dans le hall de l'entrée.

J'acquiesçai et m'appuyai contre le bord de la porte. Caroline venait de monter à l'étage dans la chambre d'ami. J'entendais l'eau de la douche coulée. Soudain, Bonnie se tourna vers moi. Je me redressai immédiatement.

- **Elle ne répond pas**, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant du seuil.

- **T'es sur ? Essaye encore.**

Elle refit la même manœuvre et au bout de quelques secondes elle nia de la tête. Son visage blêmit immédiatement.

- **Je vais voir**, lançai-je en m'élançant en direction de la maison d'Elena.

Je courus le plus rapidement possible. Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Bonnie en porterait l'entière responsabilité. Si seulement elle me faisait confiance et était rentrée avec Elena. Si et encore si. On pourrait refaire le monde avec un si. Je grognai et allongeai mes enjambées. J'arrivai devant la maison et toutes mes suppositions se révélèrent. La voiture d'Elena n'était pas là. Je me concentrai sur le moindre bruit mais n'entendis qu'un cœur battre doucement. Elena n'était pas là. Je pivotai sur moi-même, complètement paniqué. Soudain, je compris. Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête ? La jeune fille avait été une diversion. Celui qui avait fait tout ça attendait que je lâche Elena pour la kidnappé.

- **Putain !** M'énervai-je contre moi-même.

Je fis demi-tour et partis aussi vite chez Bonnie. En quelques minutes, je fus de nouveau chez elle. Je toquai à la porte et j'entendis ses pas me rejoindre.

- **Elena a été enlevée**, révélai-je le souffle court une fois qu'elle fut devant moi.

Elle s'accrocha à la poignée et baissa les yeux. J'entendis son cœur accéléré. Caroline se matérialisa derrière la sorcière, les yeux exorbités.

- **Damon ?** S'exclama-t-elle. **C'est une blague ?**

- **J'aimerais bien !** M'énervai-je. **Mais malheureusement non ! Mais ça a qui la faute hein !**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?** S'énerva à son tour Bonnie.

- **J'insinue que si tu l'avais raccompagné chez elle, elle serait surement en train de dormir dans son lit à l'heure actuelle ! Mais comme tu as préféré faire ta gamine de première en voulant nous raccompagner voilà le résultat !**

Elle s'était avancée vers moi, le regard foudroyant. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler ma colère. C'était la faute de Bonnie ce qui arrivait. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle était bien trop fière pour l'avouer.

- **Je ne te permets pas de dire ça ! Je ne te fais pas confiance et j'ai toutes mes raisons !**

Je frappai contre le mur en grognant, ce qui laissait une marque bien visible. Elle sursauta et me scruta la bouche grande ouverte.

- **Tout ça c'est des conneries ! Tu sais très bien que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal ! Mais tu ne supportes pas l'idée d'accepter un vampire ! Saleté de sorcière !** Crachai-je.

- **Tu n'es qu'un ...**

- **Un quoi ?**

Bonnie s'avança de nouveau vers moi. Nous étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Je sentis soudain une douleur m'assaillir la tête. C'était comme une énorme migraine. Je mis mes mains machinalement sur mes tempes et hurlai.

- **Stop !** Hurla Caroline.

Bonnie arrêta immédiatement sa torture. Je m'appuyai contre le mur, essoufflée. Elle allait me le payer. Je me dirigeai droit vers Bonnie décidé à lui faire regretter mais Caroline s'interposa entre nous deux et nous jeta des regards alternatifs.

- **Ça ne fera pas ramener Elena ! Alors maintenant vous vous taisez ! Il faut qu'on trouve une solution ok ?**

Un grand silence s'installa. Bonnie me regardait toujours avec des éclairs dans les yeux. J'acquiesçai la tête en réponse à Caroline. La sorcière en fit de même au bout de quelques minutes, une fois calmée.

- **Bon, maintenant que la tension est redescendue, il faut que l'on trouve une solution**, lança Caroline.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Demanda Bonnie.

- **Il faut qu'on la trouve et qu'on aille la chercher**, répondis-je.

Caroline acquiesça et fit les cents pas sur le perron.

- **Mais on ne sait même pas où elle est...** murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait raison. Nous n'avions aucune piste. Elle pouvait être à la pension. Je secouai la tête, énervé. A moins que... à moins que le vampire l'ait emmené ailleurs, afin d'être sur qu'on ne vienne pas la sauver. C'était forcément probable. Stefan n'aurait pas pris le risque qu'on la retrouve. Il aimait trop ce côté dramatique. Mais comment savoir où elle se trouvait ? Bonnie était une sorcière, mais était-elle à la hauteur de ses ancêtres ?

- **Est-ce que, dans tes grimoires, tu as un sort de localisation ?** Demandai à l'intention de Bonnie.

- **Je ne sais pas... je vais regarder**, répondit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Je l'entendis monter les escaliers et chercher quelque chose à l'étage. Après quelques minutes, elle revint dans le hall et ouvrit un grimoire. Les limites défilèrent alors qu'elle parcourait les pages. Si jamais ce sort n'existait pas, Elena n'aurait plus aucune chance. J'aurais alors loupé la mission que je mettais fixé. Il ne fallait pas penser au pire, pas maintenant. Je devais garder espoir. Ce sort devait surement être un basique. On pouvait s'attendre à tout avec les sorcières de toutes manières. J'avais vu les Bennett à l'œuvre. Les sorts qu'elles avaient utilisés n'étaient pas de simples pacotilles. Une fois, l'une des ancêtres de Bonnie avait démembré un vampire en quelques minutes. Les vas et viens de Caroline me ramenèrent à la réalité. On pouvait lire sur son visage l'inquiétude et la contrariété. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir craqué. Elle se voulait d'avoir céder au sang, je le sentais. Mais moi, je m'en voulais de l'avoir transformé. Si je n'avais pas écouté mon frère, elle serait encore vivante et en dehors de tout ça. Je me plaquai dos au mur, complètement démunie. Si jamais Elena perdait la vie, je m'en voudrais pour l'éternité.

- **J'ai trouvé !** S'exclama Bonnie. **Mais on a un petit problème.**

Elle se tourna vers nous, le grimoire ouvert en main.

- **C'est-à-dire ?** Demanda Caroline qui s'était arrêtée de tourner en rond.

- **Il faut du sang familial**, expliqua Bonnie.

Je soupirai. Ça m'aurait étonné que le sort soit aussi simple. _Réfléchis, Réfléchis_, pensai-je. Mais bien sur !

- **La grand-mère d'Elena !** M'exclamai-je.

Caroline se tourna vers moi, une pointe de lueur dans les yeux. Elle aussi avait retrouvé espoir.

- **On ne va pas la mêler à ça**, intervint Bonnie.

- **Tu as une meilleure solution ?** Soupira Caroline.

- **On va lui dire quoi ?**

- **Et bien rien, on prend un peu de sang et voilà**, répondis-je.

- **Ah oui ? Et tu crois qu'elle va se laisser faire sans rien dire ?** S'énerva-t-elle.

- **Je peux très bien l'hypnotisé, lui donné un peu du mien pour qu'elle cicatrise et ensuite lui faire oublier.**

La sorcière soupira mais ne répondit rien. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou on perdait Elena. Caroline me sourit et commença à prendre le chemin de la maison d'Elena.

- **Tu vas où ?** S'exclama Bonnie.

- **Et bien on y va, on a la solution. On ne va pas attendre cent sept ans.**

- **Je viens avec vous.**

- **Non toi tu restes là et tu travailles ton sort**, m'interposai-je.

Je ne laissais pas le temps à Bonnie de rétorquer. La dernière fois que ça c'était produit remontait tout juste à une petite heure. Je m'élançai avec Caroline en direction de chez Elena. Ce que j'aimais chez la blondinette c'est que malgré ce que je lui avais fait, elle avait le même but que moi, sauver Elena. Elle me faisait confiance ce qui nous permettait de ne pas perdre de temps pour des choses futiles. Nous aurions tout notre temps plus tard pour nous détesté lorsque Stefan sera hors état de nuire. Encore faut-il que nous y arrivions. J'avais vécu assez de temps avec lui pour savoir qu'il arrivait à s'en sortir sans problème.

Sans m'en rendre compte, nous étions déjà arrivés. Nous nous arrêtâmes sur le perron en nous scrutant. Comment allions nous rentrer ?

- **Mets-toi là, et attends**, lança-t-elle en me pointant du doigt la fenêtre.

Elle frappa à plusieurs reprises contre la porte. Après quelques minutes, j'entendis des pas descendre les escaliers. Elle appela la grand-mère et se nomma, ce qui calma le cœur de cette dernière aussitôt.

- **Caroline ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda une petite voix dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- **J'ai besoin de vous, votre petite fille a disparu.**

Le cœur de la grand-mère se mit à battre plus vite que tout à l'heure. Elle sortit sur le perron complètement paniquée. Son regard était vide. Caroline se tourna vers moi et me fit signe. Je m'avançai et attendis que la grand-mère d'Elena tourne son visage vers moi pour plonger mon esprit dans le sien. Elle se détendit aussitôt.

- **Madame, nous avons besoin de vous**, murmurai-je. **Ne vous inquiétez pas. Aller dans la cuisine et prenez un récipient. Ensuite, revenez ici.**

Elle acquiesça et se tourna en direction de la cuisine. Des bruits de verre résonnèrent dans la maison. Caroline s'éloigna un peu et se colla contre la barrière. Quelques minutes plus tard, la grand-mère revint avec ce que je lui avais demandé. Elle me le tendit.

- **Merci**, disais-je en le prenant. **Maintenant, je vais vous prendre un peu de sang. Vous n'allez pas crier. Vous allez vous laissez faire.**

Elle me contempla sans comprendre. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui mordis délicatement son poignet fripé. Son sang était amer. C'était drôle à dire, mais l'âge jouait beaucoup, comme dans le vin. Toutefois, le gout du sang était différent lorsqu'il était âgé. Je positionnai son poignet au dessus du récipient et fis couler quelques secondes le sang. J'attendis qu'il soit un peu rempli pour stopper la manœuvre. J'entendis un grognement qui provenait de la gorge de Caroline. Je me tournai vers elle pour m'assurer qu'elle contrôlait. Elle hocha de la tête avant de s'éloigner encore un peu. Je me mordis à mon tour mon poignet et lui fis boire quelques gouttes pour que la blessure cicatrise.

- **Très bien, murmurai-je en la regardant dans les yeux. C'est finit. Vous allez retourner vous coucher et oublier tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Vous avez entendu du bruit et vous êtes descendus pour voir ce que c'était. C'était simplement un chien qui grattait à votre porte. Il est parti avant que vous n'arriviez. Rien de bien important.**

Tenant fermement le récipient dans les mains, je m'élançai en compagnie de Caroline chez Bonnie. Toutes les chances étaient de notre côté maintenant. Nous allions retrouver Elena coûte que coûte.


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Point de vue : Elena

Je me réveillai doucement sur un canapé. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Je portais ma main vers ma tête qui me faisait affreusement mal. Je me redressai en me souvenant soudain de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais été kidnappée. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Où étais-je ? Je regardai par la fenêtre et découvris qu'il faisait nuit. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Je m'accrochai au coussin qu'on avait positionné en dessous de ma tête et m'assis. J'étais tout simplement incapable de bouger. Je jetai des regards autour de moi. Ce lieu me paraissait étrangement familier. Soudain, une petite lumière se mit a éclairé légèrement la pièce. J'ouvris la bouche, bouche bée. Je reconnaissais parfaitement ce lieu. Il n'avait pas changé. Je reconnus la cheminée incorporé dans le mur en face de moi. Les meubles en bois vernis étaient garnis de poussière. Tous les objets posés dessus avaient vieillis avec le temps. Le canapé sur lequel j'avais dormi plusieurs fois n'avait pas changé. Mon cœur se sera automatiquement. Dix ans c'étaient écoulés et rien n'avait changé. Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage.

Point de vue : Damon.

Nous avions rejoint Bonnie qui nous attendait dans le hall. Elle m'avait attrapé le récipient sans prononcer un mot. Caroline était rentrée dans la maison. Sans me regarder, Bonnie claqua la porte d'entrée et me laissa sur le perron. Je frappai contre la porte et jurai. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver ! Je me posai contre la porte et attendis. Après quelques minutes, je l'entendis prononcer des mots en hébreu. Elle commençait le sort. Je me plaçai vers la fenêtre, gagné par la curiosité. Sur la petite table était posée une immense carte de l'état de Géorgie. Bonnie avait versé quelques gouttes de sang à l'endroit où nous étions. Caroline était derrière elle, le regard porté vers les gouttes de sang. Elle serrait le bord du canapé de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur le récipient encore garnis de sang. Je me tournais moi aussi vers les gouttes qui commencèrent à se déplacer. Bonnie avait les mains placées devant elle, les yeux fermés. Après quelques secondes, elle les ouvrit et regarda furtivement l'indication que le sang venait de lui fournir. Je vis son visage changé de couleur. Elle se tourna vers Caroline, qui la regarda sans comprendre elle non plus. Caroline leva son regard vers moi et Bonnie fis de même. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

- **Elle est dans sa maison d'enfance.**

Point de vue : Elena.

J'essuyai mes larmes qui trempaient mon visage. Je n'étais pas venue depuis mon enfance. Tous les souvenirs ressurgissent de pleins fouets. Stefan avait choisi méthodiquement le lieu. Tout avait commencé ici, tout devait se finir ici. Je me levai du canapé, me tournant vers la sortie. Alors que je m'élançai vers la porte, j'entendis le bruit d'un verre se briser. Je sursautai. Comment avais-je pu penser que je serais seule ? L'homme qui m'avait kidnappé se matérialisé devant moi. Je blêmis. Son sourire en coin me frigorifia.

- **J'ai récupéré ça dans ta voiture**, dit-il en me tendant mon sac. **Change-toi.**

Il me le jeta dans les bras avant de partir dans la pièce d'à côté. J'hésitai quelques instants avant de faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Je me callai contre un coin afin que personne me voit et mit rapidement mon jean et enfila mon tee-shirt bleu. Je rangeai ma robe dans mon sac et me libérai mes cheveux de leurs quelques barrettes. Ils avaient perdu toutes leurs boucles et étaient redevenus lisses. A peine eu-je finis que le vampire se matérialisa devant moi et m'arracha mon sac des mains. Il m'obligea à m'assoir sur la chaise qu'il avait placée au milieu du salon. J'essayai de m'extirper mais il était beaucoup plus fort. En peu de temps, il m'accrocha les poignets, m'empêchant ainsi de m'enfuir. Il approcha son visage du mien avec un petit sourire.

- **Tu es très belle, dommage qu'on soit obligé de te tuer**, sourit-il.

- **Vous n'êtes pas obligé**, rétorquai-je.

Il se mit à rire et se redressa en faisant le tour de la chaise.

- **Stefan le désire**, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

Son souffle me glaça le dos. Je mordis la lèvre, à la limite de craquer. Damon ne serait jamais que je suis là. La fin était là et je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir. Il fallait que je me prépare à mourir tout simplement. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me calmer. Je repensai à tous mes souvenirs de Mystic Falls. Malgré la terreur, j'avais réussis à refaire un peu ma vie. J'avais fait la rencontre de gens merveilleux, plus particulièrement Bonnie et Caroline. Une fois la vérité révélée, elles ne m'avaient pas jugé mais étaient restée pour me protéger. Damon... Damon qui était venu à notre rescousse et pour lequel j'avais douté. I peine une journée, j'avais dansé avec lui. Je souris légèrement. Qui aurait cru que je danserais un jour avec le frère de Stefan ? Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Tout ce que j'espérais une fois tout ça terminé, c'est que Stefan ne leur réserve pas le même sort.

- **Tu ne veux pas un peu parler ?** Lança le vampire.

- **Je n'ai rien à dire**, rétorquai-je en rouvrant les yeux.

Il était collé contre le mur en face de moi, bras croisés et sourire en coin. Tous les vampires qui côtoyaient Stefan avaient tous dans leurs yeux se côté méprisant pour la race humaine, excepté Damon. J'avais vu du bon dans ses yeux, ce qui m'avait convaincu qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal.

- **Dommage**, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- **Pourquoi vous faites ça ?** Demandai-je après un petit temps d'hésitation.

- **Tu t'es décidée à discuter ?**

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de soutenir son regard. Si je devais mourir, je ne pouvais pas le faire dans la peur. Ce serait trop amusant pour eux.

- **Stefan nous a demandé de t'amener ici**, expliqua-t-il. **Il serra là dans deux jours.**

- **Où est-ce qu'il fait ?**

- **Il est à Chicago, pour régler une affaire.**

J'avais deux jours à attendre. Deux jours à me morfondre en attendant la mort inévitable. Deux jours où mes trois amis me chercheront sans résultat.

- **Vous êtes un de ses esclaves finalement ?** Raillai-je.

Il perdit son sourire immédiatement et s'approcha de moi.

- **A ta place, j'éviterai de me chercher.**

- **Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre de toute manière ?** Rétorquai-je.

- **Bien vu**, dit-il en retrouvant le sourire. **Mais tu pourrais mourir en douleur.**

- **A mon avis, c'est ce qu'il m'attend.**

Le vampire se mit à rire doucement avant de me détacher les mains. Il me prit par le poignet et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Je levai le nez vers l'étage qui était plongé dans l'obscurité.

- **On va faire une petite visite des lieux**, expliqua-t-il en me tenant fermement.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il me tira dans les escaliers. Arrivé à l'étage, il alluma la lumière. On pouvait sentir la poussière à pleins nez. Il se dirigea dans la pièce qui fut autrefois ma chambre. Il alluma la pièce après avoir ouvert en grand la porte. Elle n'avait pas changé. Les murs rosés avaient ternis avec le temps. Dans le coin, mon lit blanc. Je me tournai vers le côté gauche et retrouvais mon bureau sur lequel étaient encore posés mes cahiers. J'avais tout laissé. Je n'étais jamais revenue, seulement pour récupérer quelques vêtements.

- **Ça te rappelle quelques souvenirs ?** Sourit de nouveau le vampire.

Je ne répondis pas, complètement désarçonnée. Tout le passé était là en face de moi. Il me tira de nouveau vers une autre pièce, cette fois ci celle de mon petit frère. Celle-ci aussi n'avait pas changé. Des posters de héros de jeux vidéo étaient pendus au mur. Sa chambre n'était pas rangé, comme d'habitude. Des jeux étaient éparpillés au sol. Je souris au souvenir qu'ils me donnaient. Un jour, alors que mon petit frère jouait dans sa chambre la porte ouverte, j'étais venue le surveiller pour l'embêter. C'était un de nos passes temps pour taquiner l'autre. Il m'avait vu et m'avait jeté son dinosaure. Une larme coula sur mon visage. La douleur du passé était tellement forte que j'étais incapable de rétorquer ou de me défendre. Ce que je redoutais le plus arriva. Le vampire me fit traverser le couloir et m'emmena dans la chambre qui fut autrefois celle de mes parents. La chambre était immense. Le vampire me lâcha enfin le poignet et me poussai légèrement au milieu de la pièce. Il se positionna derrière moi sans rien dire. Je jetai de rapides coups d'œil autour de moi, la bouche légèrement ouverte par l'effroi. C'était tout simplement de la torture, et il le savait. La chambre de mes parents avait toujours représenté pour moi la sérénité, l'apaisement. Les murs étaient boisés ce qui donnaient un côté campagnard. Mes parents avaient toujours aimés la nature et ceci se reflétait dans leur chambre. Leur grand lit était fait et de gros coussins mauves étaient posés sur les draps blancs. Je fermai les yeux incapables de regarder plus longtemps. Les larmes étaient à la limite de coulés. Je me retins pour ne pas satisfaire l'homme qui se tenait derrière moi. Il ne fallait pas que je craque.

- **Je suis vraiment désolé pour eux**, lança-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

J'ouvris les yeux, prête à me tourner pour lui mettre un coup de poing, mais me ravisai. Je serrai les poings en contre partie. La haine s'empara de moi. Je déglutis pour ne pas pleurer.

- **Je veux descendre**, murmurai-je d'une voix cassée.

- **Oui je comprends**, répondit-il avec ironie.

Je dévalai les escaliers, suivis du vampire. Au moment où je me tournai vers le salon, je me heurtai à une femme aux cheveux blonds. Elle avait le même sourire que le vampire derrière moi. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et fit un petit signe derrière moi.

- **Bonjour**, lança-t-elle. **Je suis Julia la sœur de Peter. Tu dois être Elena ?**

Je me tournai vers le vampire qui devait surement être Peter. Il est vrai que maintenant que je le savais, ils avaient un air de ressemblance. Ils avaient le même regard sinistre, les mêmes traits du visage. Stefan avait finalement fait en sorte que je ne puisse ni être sauvée, ni que je puisse m'enfuir. Je soupirai et me dirigeai sans répondre vers le salon pour m'assoir sur le canapé. Ils me suivirent et se posèrent au milieu de la pièce. Je plaçai ma tête entre mes mains. J'étais épuisée. Julia s'assit à côté de moi, décidée à ne pas me laisser un moment de tranquillité.

- **Alors comme ça Damon est de ton côté ?** Lança-t-elle.

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez**, rétorquai-je.

Elle se mit à rire et gratta le coussin, sur lequel j'avais « dormi », qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux.

- **Arrête de mentir, Peter l'a vu avec toi.**

- **Et bien s'il l'a vu, pourquoi tu me poses la question ?**

Je sentis que je l'avais contrarié car elle grogna légèrement. Je souris secrètement.

- **Quand Stefan apprendra qu'il a changé de camp, je pense que ça ne lui plaira pas.**

- **C'est sur**, rigola Peter.

- **Au moins, Damon n'est pas un larbin**, crachai-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'elle me plaqua contre le mur. Sa main me tenait fermement par le coup. J'ouvris la bouche, surprise. Elle avait agit tellement vite.

- **Écoute-moi bien sale garce !** S'énerva-t-elle. **Dans deux jours tu nous supplieras de t'épargner avec ce qu'on va te faire ! Alors tu ferais mieux de te taire dès maintenant pour que l'on soit plus tolérant ! C'est clair !**

J'essayai de répondre mais elle me tenait tellement fort que je n'arrivais pas à respirer. Si elle ne me lâchait pas, j'allais perdre connaissance. Elle approcha son visage du mien et je discernai de la colère dans ses yeux. Sa main me desserra enfin pour me laisser tomber au sol. Je portai ma main à ma gorge et toussai. Je mis quelqu'un temps avant de reprendre ma respiration. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux et restai assise par terre, sans aucune force.

Point de vue : Damon.

Quelques minutes après avoir découvert qu'Elena était dans sa maison d'enfance, j'avais averti que je passerai à l'hôtel pour me changer. A mon retour, elles devaient se tenir prêtes. Je leur avais conseillé de prendre des pieux que Bonnie cachait chez elle ainsi que de la verveine. Je ne savais pas réellement comment nous allions procéder. Est-ce qu'il fallait attaquer de front où élaboré une tactique ? Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je me déshabillai rapidement et mis un jean noir. Si nous devions nous battre, je ne pouvais pas rester en costume. Je m'avançai dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir le visage. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Comment Stefan pouvait-il faire ça ? Il ne changerait donc jamais ? Tout ceci l'amusait ? Si jamais il était déjà arrivé quelque chose à Elena... Emporté par la colère de cette éventualité, j'envoyai valser des objets posés sur le meuble au sol. Je grognai et m'appuyai contre le meuble. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Je ne pris pas la peine de ranger ce qui c'était brisé au sol. Je mis une chemise posé sur mon lit, attrapa un sac dans lequel je mis quelques provisions pour Caroline et moi. J'attrapai ma veste en cuir, fermai ma chambre et accourus jusque dans ma vieille Chevrolet.

Une fois arrivé chez Bonnie, cette dernière et la blondinette étaient déjà dehors, cachées dans l'ombre pour m'attendre. Caroline rajouta rapidement deux sacs dans le coffre et se glissa sur le siège passager. Bonnie s'assis derrière Caroline, son grimoire en mains. Nous avions deux bonnes heures de route avant d'arriver à destination.

Nous avions maintenant parcourus une bonne moitié du trajet. Bonnie s'était endormie depuis quelques temps déjà, allongée sur la banquette. Personne n'avait parlé. J'étais tellement stressé et énervé que mes mains avaient serrés le volant automatiquement sans m'en rendre compte.

- **Damon**, murmura Caroline qui n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. **Tu veux bien arrêté de serrer le volant comme ça.**

- **Excuse-moi**, répondis-je en essayant de me détendre.

Elle se redressa sur son fauteuil et je sentis son regard posée sur moi. Je me tournais vers elle en haussant les sourcils.

- **Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

- **Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Elena ?** Demanda-t-elle sans répondre à ma question.

- **Bien sur**, répondis-je. **Pourquoi ?**

- **Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai l'impression que tu t'inquiètes bien plus que tu ne laisses le prétendre.**

Je la lâchai du regard, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Caroline avait toujours le don pour poser des questions de ce genre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait à prouver ? De toute manière, Elena ne pouvait m'apprécier réellement. Elle avait confiance en moi, mais rien de plus. Je ne savais même pas si elle me considérait comme un ami. Même moi je ne pouvais pas l'apprécier. Au fond de moi, quelque chose me l'interdisait.

- **Damon ?**

- **Quoi ?** Répondis-je en laissant apparaître ma contrariété.

- **Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**

- **Tu dis n'importe quoi.**

Je me tournai vers la vitre pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne voulais pas répondre à ses questions. Malheureusement, Caroline était beaucoup trop bornée pour lâcher l'affaire.

- **Avoue-le**, exigea-t-elle.

- **Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?** M'énervai-je.

- **Parce que ! Depuis le début tu te caches derrière une carapace ! Tu es gentil avec elle mais rien de plus ! Ca crève les yeux !** Rétorqua-t-elle.

- **Ça servirait à quoi ?**

- **Ça changerait tout**, dit-elle avec platitude.

Je soupirai et me tournai vers Bonnie qui dormait toujours. Pourquoi Caroline cherchait à me faire cracher le morceau ? A quoi ça servirait au juste ? Il fallait sauver Elena, pas se poser des questions sur de la banalité. Même si au fond de moi ce n'était pas de la banalité.

- **Tu veux bien me répondre ?** Insista-t-elle.

- **On verra ça plus tard**, soupirai-je.

- **Non Damon. Je veux que tu répondes à ma question. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait, je la répéterai jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.**

Je soupirai de nouveau, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le ferait. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle insistait à ce point. Elle ne pouvait pas me lâcher cinq minutes.

- **D'abord, je veux que tu répondes à la mienne**, exigeai-je. **Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?**

- **Je veux que tu saches qu'au fond de toi, tu es très différent de ton frère. Malgré ce qu'à vue Bonnie, tu n'es pas le psychopathe qu'est ton frère. Au fond de toi, tu cherches l'amour. Mais t'as trop peur qu'Elena te rejettes pour le laisser paraître.**

- **Je...**

- **Laisse-moi finir**, coupa-t-elle. **Je veux que tu arrêtes de nier l'évidence. Pourquoi tu as changé soudainement d'avis ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rester du côté de ton frère ? Le nombre de fois où la scène s'est reproduite, tu n'as pas bougé. Pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu as décidé de sauver Elena ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Explique-moi !**

- **Il n'y a rien à expliquer.**

- **Bien sur que si ! Tu l'aimes mais t'as peur, voilà la réponse à toutes ces questions ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que c'est faux.**

Je me tournai vers elle, prêt à dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre mais rien ne sortit. Je restai bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi rétorquer. Peut être avait-elle raison ? _Arrête de nier_, pensai-je. Oui j'aimais Elena. Voilà pourquoi je faisais tout ça pour la sauver. Voilà pourquoi j'avais péter un plomb dans la chambre. C'était la réponse à ce que tout le monde se demandait. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'avouer. Je ne pouvais pas parce que je ne voulais pas à entendre Elena me dire que ça ne se passera jamais. Je devais juste l'aider et ensuite partir pour de bon, une fois que tout sera finit.

- **Damon ?**

- **Tu as raison, t'es contente ?** Soupirai-je en la quittant des yeux.

Je l'entendis rire légèrement. Comment m'avait-elle discerné aussi rapidement ? J'avais pourtant fait en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître Je secouai la tête et décidai de me préoccuper de ça plus tard. Nous devions sauver Elena, les sentiments c'étaient pour plus tard. Je regardai rapidement l'heure et découvris qu'il nous restait plus que 20 minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Caroline compris rapidement et réveilla avec douceur la métisse qui n'avait pas bronché d'une oreille. C'était une vraie marmotte. Elle grogna légèrement avant de se souvenir où elle était. Elle se redressa, en sursaut et nous jeta des regards furtifs, la tête entre nos deux sièges. Caroline attrapa une poche de sang de mon sac qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Je lui demandai de m'en donner une. Il fallait maintenant que l'on trouve un plan.


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Point de vue : Elena

J'étais sur le canapé le regard plongé dans le vide. Deux jours à attendre. C'était une torture. J'aurais préféré mourir rapidement et sans douleur. Je ne me rendais même pas compte de l'heure qui l'était. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez moi, me doucher et me coucher. Mais je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas possible. Julia n'avait pas arrêté de faire des vas et viens entre l'étage et le salon. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle fabriquait et ne voulais pas le savoir. Elle se ferait un plaisir pour me répondre à sa manière.

- **Julia** **vais faire un tour, histoire de me ravitailler. Je reviens dans une petite heure !** Lança Peter qui venait maintenant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Julia arriva dans le salon, un petit sourire en coin et s'assit sur le bord de la table, les jambes ballantes. Elle soupira.

- **Tu sais, les deux jours vont être longs si tu restes silencieuse comme ça**, lança-t-elle.

- **Ton frère m'a dit la même chose tout à l'heure**, soupirai-je le visage entre mes mains. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'attends que Stefan vienne finir ce qu'il a commencé il y a dix ans.**

Je l'entendis descendre de son estrade. Je me redressai pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se plaça contre la cheminée, les bras croisés. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle était bien la sœur de Peter. Ils avaient tous deux les mêmes mimiques. J'eus soudain envie de connaître un peu sa vie. A près tout, j'avais deux jours à vivre avec eux. De plus, elle connaissait Damon et une partie au fond de moi voulait savoir son passé. Surtout depuis que Bonnie l'avait vu. J'hésitai quelques secondes et pris mon courage à deux mains.

- **Comment tu as connu Stefan ?** Demandai-je doucement.

Elle sourit et ses yeux se mirent à briller légèrement.

- **Il y a 50 ans. Je travaillai dans un bar en tant que serveuse**, sourit-elle.

- **Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

- **Stefan est venu un jour boire un verre. Il était accompagné de mon frère. Au départ, je m'étais méfié de lui mais mon frère était admiratif**, expliqua-t-elle. **On s'est revu souvent, tous les trois. Et puis quelques mois après, il nous a transformés. Je ne savais pas qu'il était un vampire.**

Julia sourit de nouveau et se mit marcher sans but dans la pièce. Je la couvai du regard, attendant la suite mais je compris rapidement qu'elle avait terminé. Je décidai de continuer mon interrogatoire, bien décidé à en savoir plus.

- **Pourquoi il vous a transformé ?**

- **Tu en poses des questions maintenant**, rigola-t-elle. **Stefan, après nous avoir transformé nous a pris sous son aile. En vérité, il avait besoin de nous.**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Parce qu'il était seul. Damon l'avait laissé tomber depuis une bonne décennie.**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **C'est Stefan qui a achevé la transformation de Damon. Tous les deux avaient rencontrés une vampiresse, Katherine à l'époque. Ils sont tombés amoureux d'elle, surtout Damon. Elles voulaient les transformer. A l'époque, il y a eu un petit souci entre les humains et les vampires. Les citoyens se sont mobilisés contre les vampires. Ils ont attrapé la vampiresse et l'ont tué. Stefan savait la vérité sur Katherine. Ne voulant pas mourir, il a décidé d'achever la transformation**, expliqua-t-elle.

J'étais pendue à ses lèvres. Me voyant complètement ébahie, Julia sourit légèrement et s'arrêta devant moi. Elle s'avait faire durée le suspens.

- **Et Damon ?**

- **Damon ne voulait pas devenir vampire. Il avait pris la décision de se laisser mourir. Ça aurait pu fonctionner, si Stefan n'avait pas été égoïste. Il l'a forcé à se transformer. Depuis, Damon lui en veut. Il l'a abandonné à la seule chose que Stefan ne supporte pas : la solitude.**

- **C'est pour ça qu'il est venu vous chercher ?** Compris-je.

- **Oui. Ils voulaient de la compagnie. Pourquoi nous, je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut être parce que nous avions ce lien fraternel.**

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et posa sa tête sur son genou qu'elle avait ramené contre elle. Je me remémorai rapidement ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le passé de Damon soit ainsi. Finalement, Damon n'était qu'un homme rempli de rancœur. D'un côté, le fait qu'il vienne m'aider était une sorte de vengeance.

- **Mais après, Damon est revenu. Il était bien décidé à se venger. Mais il a vite compris qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre Stefan.**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Stefan était ivre de sang tous les jours. C'est une manière de vivre pour lui qui lui convient parfaitement. Damon n'est pas comme ça. Il n'a jamais été à ce point. Il a tué bien sur, comme tous vampires. Stefan l'a convaincu, enfin plutôt forcé, de rester à ses côtés, bien décidé à ne pas perdre son frère une deuxième fois.**

J'acquiesçai et baissai les yeux vers le tapis, sans vraiment le regarder. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Damon me l'avait dit la première fois que je l'avais rencontré. Stefan était bien plus puissant que je ne le pensais.

- **Pourquoi vous le laisser faire ?** Demandai-je soudain.

- **Parce que c'est Stefan qui le veut.**

- **Et vous ne pensez pas que c'est mal ?** M'énervai-je légèrement.

- **Nous sommes reconnaissants envers Stefan. Il nous offert l'immortalité et la liberté. Qui ne voudrait pas de ça ? Et puis c'est notre créateur.**

- **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

- **Qu'un vampire ne peut pas se mettre contre son créateur.**

Je compris enfin la réaction de Caroline. Voilà pourquoi elle l'avait accepté aussi rapidement. C'était logique maintenant. Caroline, au fond d'elle, ne pouvait pas se lier contre lui. Mais était-ce une bonne chose ? Peut être que oui. Finalement, grâce Damon, elle arrivait à gérer à peut prêt convenablement. Qui sait s'il n'avait pas été là ? Elle aurait surement déjà tué les personnes chères à son cœur.

Soudain, Julia se raidit, le regard tourné vers la porte d'entrée. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Elle me jeta un regard glacial et d'un signe m'ordonna de me taire. Elle se matérialisa derrière le petit muret qui se trouvait prêt de la porte. Je déglutis avec peine. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd. Damon et Caroline rentrèrent en trombe dans le salon. J'eus juste le temps de voir le visage de Bonnie qui passait la porte se tourner vers moi que Julia se jeta sur elle. Bonnie hurla de douleur. Damon se jeta sur la vampiresse et la propulsa de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle frappa de plein fouet les meubles de la cuisine. Caroline se rua sur Bonnie qui avait perdu maintenant connaissance. Je fus incapable de bouger. Julia s'était maintenant relevée et attrapa Damon par le cou. Il réussit à se dégager et lui tordit le bras derrière son dos pour l'immobiliser.

- **Sortez !** Hurla-t-il. **Caroline prend la voiture et barrez vous !**

Elle souleva Bonnie pour la porter dans ses bras et me fis signe de venir. Pendant quelques secondes je fus incapable de bouger.

- **Elena !** Cria-t-elle.

Je me dressai sur mes jambes et accourus pour la rejoindre. Je jetai un dernier regard avant de passer le seuil vers Damon. Il tenait toujours fermement Julia qui essayait de se débattre. Caroline me rappela ce qui m'obligea a quitté la maison. J'accourus dans la voiture. Caroline était déjà au volant avec Bonnie à l'arrière toujours inconsciente. Elle démarra en trombe en frappant sur le volant. Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'ils soient venus me chercher. Comment avaient-ils fait pour me retrouver. Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage.

Point de vue : Damon.

Julia réussit à s'extirper de ma prise et me balança à travers la pièce. Je heurtai de plein fouet la table du salon qui se brisa en mile morceaux. Je devais agir et vite. Julia hurla de rage et se rua sur moi, les crocs sortis. J'attrapai rapidement un morceau de bois tranchant du pied de table et lui plantai dans le cœur de toutes mes forces. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et me regarda les yeux vides. Je tins fermement le morceau de bois qui m'avait maintenant servit de pieu. La peau de la blonde se mit à blanchir et à se craqueler. Tout son corps se raidit et tomba lourdement au sol. Je me redressai péniblement, essoufflé. Une douleur lancinante me traversa le bas de la colonne. Un bout de la table c'était planté dans mon dos. A plusieurs reprises, j'essayai de l'extirper. Enfin, je pus l'extraire. Je poussai un petit grognement. _C'était moins une_, pensai-je. Je fis quelques pas vers la sorti et me retourna quelques secondes afin d'être sur que la fille soit bien morte. Soudain, deux bras musclés m'attrapèrent par le cou. J'essayai de me débattre mais j'avais perdu des forces.

- **Tu as tué ma sœur !** Hurla une voix que je reconnus aussitôt.

Peter. Il serra son étreinte et j'eus juste le temps de penser qu'Elena était hors de danger avant qu'il me torde le cou pour me plonger dans le noir total.

Point de vue : Elena.

Quelques minutes après être monter dans la voiture, mes mains s'étaient mises à trembler. J'avais échappé à la mort, de peu. Mais Bonnie. De nouveau, je me mis à pleurer. Je me tournai vers elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et je distinguais une énorme morsure dans le creux de son cou. Julia n'y était pas allée de main morte. Je me tournai vers Caroline qui nia de la tête, comprenant ma question. Bonnie n'était pas morte. Sans lâcher le volant, elle foudroya du regard la route qui s'étendait devant elle. Et Damon ? Comment allait-il rentrer ?

- **Damon**, murmurai-je.

- **Il se débrouillera**, répondit-elle sèchement. **Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! On devait simplement rentrer, Bonnie derrière. Elle se serrait servit de ses pouvoirs pour affaiblir cette pétasse !**

Je ne répondis pas, sachant qu'elle était beaucoup trop énervée. J'attendis quelques instants avant de lui poser quelques questions.

- **Comment avez-vous su que j'étais ici ?**

- **Bonnie a fait un sort de localisation.**

- **Et Bonnie ?** Demandai en la pointant du doigt.

- **Il faut que je lui donne du sang pour qu'elle cicatrise**, répondit-elle.

Elle pila au milieu de la route ce qui me propulsa en avant. Ma ceinture me retint mais me coupa le souffle. Je vis le visage de Caroline transformer. Les crocs sortis, elle se mordit le poignet avant de le présenter dans la bouche de Bonnie. Elle attendit quelques instants avant d'enlever son poignet et de reprendre le volant pour redémarrer. Je me tournai vers la métisse, indécise. Son cou commença à cicatriser doucement. Elle toussa et ses yeux s'ouvrirent petit à petit. Elle sursauta et manqua de se cogner la tête contre le plafond de la voiture.

- **Que... j'ai...** bredouilla-t-elle.

- **Tout va bien Bonnie**, la rassurai-je.

- **Elena !** S'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- **Tout va bien je suis là.**

Elle déposa sa main sur son cou. Du sang apparu sur ses mains qu'elle essuya rapidement de sa manche. Elle se posa contre la vitre et pleura en silence. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je me plaçai correctement sur mon siège, courbaturée et exténuée. J'essayai de résister à la fatigue mais elle me gagna rapidement me laissant le souvenir d'une Caroline folle de rage, d'une Bonnie terrifiée et d'un Damon absent.


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Point de vue : Damon

Une douleur lancinante me parcouru le corps. Mes yeux mirent du temps avant de s'ouvrir correctement. J'étais au milieu d'une pièce que je reconnus être le salon de la Pension. Un long plastique était posé sur le sol. Mes mains étaient accrochées à un piège pour animaux. Le sang coulait le long de mes bras. J'essayai de m'extirper mais me ravisai aussitôt lorsque la douleur me frappa de plein fouet. Heureusement pour moi, mes pieds touchaient le sol, ce qui m'évita de prendre comme un vulgaire sac au milieu de la pièce. Ma tête ne tenait presque pas. Je parcourus la pièce des mes yeux vitreux et aperçu une silhouette. Peter. Il s'avança vers moi, couvert de larmes. D'un revers de manche, il s'essuya le visage. Je remarquai qu'il tenait un immense couteau dans sa main. Il ouvrit la chemise avec rogne. Petit à petit, je reprenais mes esprits.

- **Damon... Damon...** soupira-t-il. **Je suis vraiment déçu.**

- **Pourquoi ?** Réussi-je à articuler.

Il tourna autour de moi, comme un lion contemplant sa proie.

- **Tu as tué ma sœur !** Cria-t-il avec une rancœur.

- **Tu m'en vois désolé.**

Peter s'arrêta en face de moi et avec rage planta son couteau dans le ventre. Je poussai un hoquet de surprise avant de crier de douleur. Il tourna la lame dans ma chair avant de la sortir. Il passa soigneusement la lame sur mon torse. Je grognai. La douleur était atroce.

- **Je vais te vider petit à petit**, lança-t-il.

- **A ta guise**, murmurai-je.

De nouveau, il planta le couteau à peut prêt au même endroit que la première fois. J'hurlai de nouveau. Je savais comment ça allait se finir. J'allais devenir fou de rage, essayer de m'extirper de ses pièges qui me découpaient la chair aux moindres de mes mouvements. Vider de mon sang, j'allais mourir à petit feu. Mais il fallait que je m'accroche à l'idée qu'Elena était en vie. Caroline et Bonnie allaient réussir à la sauver, c'était tout ce que j'espérais. Elles étaient puissantes et Elena courageuse. Il fallait que je m'accroche aussi à l'idée que j'avais fait du mieux que je pouvais. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de retenir mes larmes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage en sueur. Je sentis la lame me frôler à plusieurs endroits du corps : les bras, le cou. Je serrai la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler et me contentai de grogner. Il s'arrêta et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il s'assit sur une chaise qu'il plaça en face de moi.

- **Je vais te regarder jusqu'à la fin**, sourit-il.

Je fermai les yeux et pendant des longues minutes me laissaient divaguer dans les souvenirs de ces quelques jours que j'avais passé au près d'Elena.

Soudain, la grande porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans un grand claquement. Je peinai à ouvrir les yeux et mis quelques temps avant de reconnaître la personne qui était rentré. Stefan. Peter se redressa aussitôt et se tourna vers lui.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Stefan.

- **Ton cher frère a tué ma sœur**, répondit-il avec une voix où pouvait discerner la colère.

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Ton frère est venu avec cette sorcière et la blondinette pour sauver Elena. Il a tué Julia !**

J'essayai au maximum de garder mes yeux ouverts pour voir la réaction de mon frère. Son visage se crispa et il ferma les poings.

- **Je pense que tu devrais vraiment me remercier**, lança Peter qui passa à côté de mon frère. **J'ai découvert qu'il était un traître.**

Stefan acquiesça et lui ordonna de sortir. Peter refusa au départ, décidé à me tuer, mais mon frère lui attrapa le bras avec une telle violence qu'il se résigna à nous laisser seul. Il claqua la porte gagné par la colère.

- **C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?** Demanda-t-il.

- **Ça t'étonne tant que ça ?** Répondis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

- **Oui, je crois que j'ai loupé énormément de chose pendant ces quelques jours.**

- **Où tu étais ?**

- **Je suis allé rejoindre des amis**, sourit-il.

- **Tu as raté le meilleur, effectivement.**

Je souris aux pics que j'envoyais à mon frère. Il secoua la tête pendant plusieurs secondes avant de me détacher les mains. Je tombai sur les genoux, affaiblis. Il partit quelques minutes et revins avec une poche de sang.

- **Tiens, c'est ce qu'il me reste du voyage**, dit-il en me frappant le torse avec.

Je perdis l'équilibre mais réussis à me rattraper de ma main libre. La douleur me lança dans tout le bras. Je poussai un grognement avant d'ouvrir la poche et d'avaler le contenu d'une traite. Je sentis mes muscles se crispé. Mon visage se transforma automatiquement. Je poussai un grognement de nouveau, en reprenant petit à petit mes forces. Mais le sang qu'il venait de me donner ne me suffisait pas. Mes blessures se cicatrisèrent totalement excepté celles à mes poignets. Je les touchai machinalement et constatai que la douleur était toujours présente.

- **Bon, maintenant que je suis revenu je vais pouvoir remettre un peu d'ordre**, lança-t-il en tapant des mains.

Je redressai ma tête pour lui lancer un regard glacial. Plus les minutes passaient et plus j'avais envie de lui arracher le cœur de mes propres mains, quitte à mourir aussi. Je me levai, emporté par la colère.

- **Comment peux-tu faire tout ça ? Ce n'est qu'une humaine !** Hurlai-je.

- **Comme tu dis, ce n'est qu'une humaine !**

- **Je...**

- **Haha !** Me coupa-t-il. **Tu as ça en toi, tu es comme moi ! Admets-le !**

- **Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Toi tu n'es qu'un sal con ! Un lâche qui n'est pas capable d'aimer ! Tu sais ce que j'aime chez elle ? C'est son courage que toi tu n'auras jamais !**

Il se rua sur moi et me plaqua contre le mur en me tenant par le cou. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me défendre, affaiblis encore. Ses yeux étaient exorbités par la colère. Il serra son étreinte pour qu'il puisse avoir toute mon attention.

- **Écoute-moi bien Damon ! Tu es peut être mon frère de sang mais tu es vraiment insupportable avec ta faiblesse ! Tu es un vampire et un vampire ne peut pas aimer ! Tu commences vraiment à m'agacer avec ton histoire d'humanité ! Maintenant tu vas faire ce que je te dis c'est clair ? Tu es sous mes ordres ! Et jusqu'à preuves du contraire je suis le plus puissant ! Donc maintenant tu retournes à tes occupations et tu me laisses m'amuser !**

- **Je suis ton frère, je ne suis pas sous tes ordres. La famille avait été sacrée pour toi, à l'époque**, réussis à articuler alors que son étreinte avait été de plus en plus forte.

- **Mais elle ne l'est plus.**

Il me lâcha et se recula les yeux remplis que colère. Je savais que j'avais touché le point sensible. Je portai mes mains à mon cou et me massai légèrement pour que la douleur s'estompe rapidement. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Stefan était beaucoup plus fort que moi, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas en grande forme. Je me redressai et me plaquai contre le mur.

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Parce que j'ai compris que la vie n'était que souffrance et douleur lorsque l'on s'inquiète pour les autres, y compris sa famille. Je préfère nettement ma vie de maintenant. Celle où je puisse m'amuser comme bon me semble, et m'inquiéter seulement de la date de mon prochain repas.**

Il me lâcha un dernier regard avant de faire demi-tour. Je savais de quoi il parlait. Il n'avait pas supporté que je le laisse pendant plus de cent ans. Néanmoins, tout était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait achevé ma transformation, m'obligeant à vivre en temps que tueur, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que l'on pouvait vivre différemment. Pendant toutes ces années d'errance, j'avais entretenue ma haine envers lui me promettant qu'un jour je me vengerais. Plus tard, j'avais compris que la haine était destructrice, encore plus lorsque l'on était vampire. C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de m'éloigner le plus possible, voyageant aux quatre coins du monde. Mais la haine m'avait vite rattrapé lorsque j'avais découvert que des morts se rependaient dans plusieurs villes, sans aucune explication. J'avais vite compris que Stefan était derrière tout ça. Je l'avais traqué pendant une bonne année afin de le retrouver. Une fois fait, j'avais décidé de le tuer, une bonne fois pour toute. Pour plusieurs raisons : par vengeance pour moi, pour toutes les victimes et par jalousie. J'étais jaloux de son bonheur qu'il laissait paraître alors que moi je détestai ce que j'étais. J'avais à plusieurs reprises voulu enlever ma bague pour me laisser brûler au soleil, mais à chaque fois, j'abandonnai. Quel vampire était vraiment capable de se tuer de cette manière ? Mais lorsque je mettais retrouver devant lui, la force qu'il avait n'était en rien comparable à la mienne. J'étais donc dans l'impossibilité de le réduire en cendre et avait été contraint de rester au près de lui, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il avait énormément profité de mon retour pour s'amuser à sa manière. Tous mes actes immondes n'étaient en rien comparables aux siens. Il était tout simplement un malade du sang, incapable de se contrôler.

- **Tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu pou toi ?** Demandai-je ébahi.

Il se tourna vers moi, les crocs sortis.

- **La vie pour un vampire n'est qu'un jeu Damon ! Met toi ça dans le crâne !**

Mon frère ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit de la pièce. Je restai quelques minutes, à réfléchir à ce que je devais faire. Devais-je rester au près de lui, comme il y a quelques années ? Me contentant de faire ce qu'il me demandait, sans me broncher. Ou devais-je me battre jusqu'au bout pour Elena et les autres ? Le choix fut rapide. Je devais aider Elena. Ma plus belle erreur avait été de retourner au près de lui. Je ne pouvais pas la refaire. Elle avait besoin de moi. Je n'avais pas risqué de la perdre une première fois pour au final rebrousser chemin. Il fallait que je parte d'ici au plus vite. Je me tournai vers la fenêtre qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Je courus à toute vitesse et la traversai sans encombre. Sans me retourner, je me dirigeai vers Mystic Falls, là où la fille que je devais sauver m'attendait.

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait plaisir :)


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20  
Point de vue : Elena

J'étais sur mon lit, les muscles complètement engourdis. J'avais mal de partout et ma tête me tournait. Il y a deux heures, Caroline m'avait déposé chez moi et ordonner de ne pas en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'avais pris mes précautions pour que ma grand-mère ne m'entende pas. Quant à Bonnie, elle l'avait raccompagné chez elle. La métisse avait fait une crise de panique dans la voiture, ce que je comprenais tout à fait. Elle avait échappé de peu à la mort. La situation avait dérapé. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir mêler à ça. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrais jusqu'à mon dernier jour. Damon n'était toujours pas revenu non plus. Et si Julia avait réussi à le tuer ? Si Stefan l'avait contraint de nouveau à rester au près de lui ? Peut être que lien de fraternité était plus fort qu'une envie d'aider une humaine. Caroline lui faisait confiance. Mais son avis était difficile à prendre en compte étant donné qu'il était son créateur. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, contrariée. Me tournant vers mon réveil, je constatai qu'il était maintenant 8h00, et que je n'avais absolument rien dormi. Je sortis de mon lit et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain pour me prendre un bain relaxant. L'eau chaude m'apaisa mes muscles atrophiés. Je restai une bonne demi-heure et descendis pour déjeuner. J'avais une faim de loup. Sans m'en rendre compte, je mangeai presque le paquet de céréales. Rassasiée, je m'assis sur le canapé et me callais contre le coussin. Mon escapade dans ma maison d'enfance m'avait réveillé de nombreux souvenirs. Stefan avait bien choisi son lieu. C'était une manière de dire que tout avait commencé ici et que tout se finirait ici. Dix ans c'étaient écoulés et la maison n'avait été ni revendu, ni louer. Ma grand-mère et moi n'avions pas eu le courage non plus de tout débarrasser. A plusieurs reprises, le maire de la ville nous avait demandé de nous en occuper. Nous avions réussis, avec un peu d'argent, à lui faire changer d'avis pour qu'il oublie cette maison et la laisse telle quelle. Mais je savais pertinemment que ça n'allait pas durer.

J'entendis mon portable vibré. Caroline.

_Salut Elena. J'espère que tu vas bien. Bonnie s'est calmée et a réussis à s'endormir. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Damon. Dès que j'en ai, je te préviens, bisous._

Je restai quelques minutes sans bouger, déconcertée. Damon n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. La seule chose que j'aurais aimé savoir pour être rassurée était s'il était encore vivant ou non. A cette dernière hypothèse, une boule dans la gorge apparue.

Point de vue : Damon.

Je venais d'arriver en ville, épuisé. Sur le chemin, j'avais trouvé un humain qui m'avait fait don de son sang, sans quoi, j'aurais été surement incapable de parcourir tous ces kilomètres à pied. Finalement, la voiture était un bon moyen de transport. Je rentrai dans ma chambre d'hôtel et me stoppai net sur le pallier. Quelqu'un était là. Ce n'était pas un humain. Les muscles tendus et mes sens en alerte, je m'avançai doucement dans la pièce. Stefan était assis sur le fauteuil en cuire, le regard rivé vers le fenêtre.

- **J'ai entendu que tu avais déserté**, lâcha-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Si Stefan était venu jusqu'ici ce n'était pas pour bavarder. Il allait me faire payer ma fuite, à coup sur.

- **Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il en se levant d'un bon.

- **Parce que je ne suis pas sous ton aile**, répondis-je. **Je suis plus âgé que toi, je fais ce que je veux.**

Il eut un petit sourire et daigna enfin m'adresser un regard. Je serai la mâchoire, contrarié par sa présence. Pour paraître décontracter, je retirai ma chemise déchiré et couverte de sang pour la remplacer avec un pull gris simple. Mon petit manège contraria d'autant plus mon frère, qui frappa contre le fauteuil.

- **Écoute-moi bien Damon**, dit-il d'un ton qui était sur la retenue. **Je vais te laisser choisir. Soit tu reviens avec moi et j'oublis ta traitrise d'hier au soir, soit tu restes ici et tu en subiras les conséquences.**

Je restai bouche bée pendant quelques minutes. Mon frère me laissait le choix ? Le comble de l'ironie. Il était toujours dos à moi, les poings serrés.

- **Je reste ici.**

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Sans me laisser temps de riposter, il me donna un coup de poing de toutes ses forces. Ma tête partie sur le côté et je fus projeter en arrière. Une douleur lancinante me transperça la mâchoire. Je sentis le gout du sang dans ma bouche. Je me tournai rapidement près à riposter à une nouvelle attaque. Mais rien. Il resta sans rien dire, les yeux humides et remplis de haine.

- **Très bien**, cracha-t-il. **Sache que tu courres à ta perte avec cette humaine. Désormais, tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Depuis longtemps tu me l'avais fait comprendre. J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'un jour tu tournerais le dos à ton propre frère. Je n'oublierais pas ta trahison de si tôt. Mais n'oublie surtout pas que ce n'est pas terminé. Je me vengerais !**

Avant de quitter la pièce, il fonça sur moi et me projeta contre le mur. Je tombai à terre surpris. Tout ce que je savais c'est que Stefan allait se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Point de vue : Elena.

J'avais attendu deux petites heures avant de rejoindre Caroline chez Bonnie. Ma grand-mère n'avait rien soupçonnée de mon absence, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. Caroline avait récupéré ma voiture sur le bas côté de la route après m'avoir déposé en début de matinée. Heureusement car je n'avais pas réellement les moyens pour en acheter une nouvelle. Je ne pus la peine de frapper à la porte car Caroline m'ouvrit, le visage un peu crispé. Je lui souris et entrai. Bonnie était sur le canapé, le regard rivé sur la télé. Comme je le pressentais, elle n'allait pas très bien. Je me tournai vers Caroline qui haussa les épaules.

- **Ça va ?** Demandai-je doucement.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules et daigna enfin me regarder. Je souris timidement afin d'essayer de la rassurer. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de se jeter sur moi pour m'enlacer. Je lui rendis son étreinte.

- **Je suis contente que tu sois ici**, murmura-t-elle.

- **Moi aussi.**

Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de s'assoir sur le canapé et atteindre la télé. Caroline nous rejoignit en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil. Je le jetai des regards alternatifs. Depuis que Caroline m'avait ramené chez moi, pleins de questions me trottaient dans la tête. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de les poser à cause de la crise de panique de Bonnie et de la colère de Caroline. Maintenant que ça c'était à peut près apaiser, j'allais enfin avoir des réponses.

- **Comment vous avez fait pour...**

- **Comme je te l'ai dit, on a fait un sort de localisation**, me coupa Caroline. **Damon t'a cherché mais sans succès. Dès qu'on a su où tu étais, on a pris du matériel et Damon n'a pas traîner pour nous emmener.**

J'acquiesçai. Bonnie était accoudée sur l'accoudoir. Elle ne disait rien et se contentait de nous regarder avec ses petits yeux ronds noisette.

- **Hier tu m'as dit que ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça pourquoi ?**

- **Et bien lorsque nous sommes arrivés, on a surveillé quelques temps les horizons pour savoir qui était là. Ensuite on a mis quelques temps avant de trouver une solution. Damon avait autant besoin de Bonnie que de moi. Malheureusement, elle nous a repérés avec Bonnie**, expliqua-t-elle.

Je baissai les yeux. Nous l'avions échappé réellement de peu. Une partie au fond de moi était contente car Bonnie était toujours là, mais aussi parce que Damon était venu me sauver. Mon cœur se serra en me rappelant que nous n'avions toujours pas eu de nouvelles. Où pouvait-il être ? J'allais en parler avec Caroline mais me ravisai. Il ne fallait pas penser négatif. Si ce soir nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles, nous essayerons d'en savoir plus. Et si, nous devions le sauver, nous le ferions, comme il l'avait fait pour moi.

J'étais dans la cuisine de Bonnie pour préparer des sandwichs quand Caroline se rua dans la cuisine. Son visage était rempli d'expressions. Je fronçai les sourcils et lâchai mon pain coupé. Mon cœur se serra, préparer à toutes nouvelles.

- **Damon**, murmura-t-elle. **Il m'a envoyé un message.**

J'écarquillai les yeux. Damon était bien vivant ? De plus, il était revenu ? Je souris machinalement et Caroline en fit autant. Elle me tendit son I Phone que je pris aussitôt pour lire le contenu.

Damon : _Caroline, je suis revenu._

Caroline : _Oh Damon ! On a eu tellement peur pour toi !_

Damon : _Il ne fallait pas t'inquiètes._

Caroline : _Où est-ce que tu es ?_

Damon : _Je suis à mon hôtel. Je passerai ce soir._

Je souris de nouveau, heureuse que Damon n'est rien. Un poids d'inquiétude s'enleva aussitôt.

- **Demande lui où est son hôtel**, lui ordonnai-je en lui rendant son téléphone.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle se contenta de me regarder ébahie et finit par écrire son message à toute vitesse. Sans expliquer pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas attendre de le voir. Il était revenu saint et sauf, pourquoi attendre ce soir ? Son téléphone vibra et elle me tendit la réponse sans le regarder. Une fois lu, je lui souris. Elle comprit rapidement ce que je m'apprêtai à faire et me rendis mon sourire en me faisant un petit clin d'œil. Je pris mon sac et me ruai dans ma voiture pour prendre la direction du centre ville.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais devant l'adresse que Damon avait indiquée. C'était l'un des hôtels les plus chics de la ville. En toute franchise, cela ne m'étonnait pour rien au monde. Un vampire pouvait s'offrir tout ce dont il voulait. J'eus soudain très chaud. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu la chaleur qu'il faisait dehors. Une raison s'ajoutait : le stress. Pendant le trajet, je m'étais imaginé que Damon avait finalement renoncé à nous aider et c'était rallier à son frère de nouveau. Si c'était un piège. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne me regardait, je troquai mon petit pull rose contre une fine chemise grise qui j'avais ajouté ce matin dans mon sac, au cas où. Je n'aurais pas supporter plus longtemps l'épaisseur de mon pull. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la voiture. Pourquoi étais-je si stressé à l'idée de retrouver Damon ? Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Enfin, je l'espérais.

Je rentrai dans le hall d'entrée et me retrouvai nez à nez avec une petite blonde qui devait être probablement la femme d'accueil. Je l'avais déjà vu à quelques reprises. Je lui demandai rapidement quel était la chambre de Damon.

- **C'est la numéro 24, au deuxième étage**, indiqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Je lui rendis et m'engageai dans l'ascendeur, une petite boule au ventre. Je décidai de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait se passer et m'élançai dans le grand couloir légèrement éclairé par des petites lampes en fer forgé pendues au mur. Je m'arrêtai devant le numéro 24. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je toquai à la porte.

- **Entrer**, répondit une voix que je reconnus aussitôt.

J'ouvris légèrement la porte et passai la tête dans l'entrebâillement. La chambre était immense et très éclairée. Devant moi, se présentais un lit couvert de draps en soie. Plus loin, sur le côté gauche, une grande télévision plasma était posée sur un magnifique meuble en bois. Damon était appuyé contre la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers moi. Je lus sur son visage de la surprise et une pointe de gaieté. Je me ruai vers lui et l'enlaçai, heureuse de le revoir. J'avais tellement eu peur qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose que je n'avais pas pu me contrôler. Il fut surpris au départ mais je sentis ses bras m'enroulés la taille. Nous restâmes quelques secondes sans parler. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre lorsque je repris mes esprits. Je m'éloignai de lui légèrement et souris. _Elena, calme toi_, pensai-je.

- **Je... On a eu tellement peur pour toi**, murmurai-je avec un petit sourire.

- **On ou je ?** Sourit-il avec un petit air taquin.

- **On.**

- **Oh j'aurais préféré le je.**

Son petit sourire en coin me fit rire. Il me proposa de m'assoir sur le bord du lit. Je le rejoignis, laissant de l'espace entre nous deux. Depuis que j'avais passé le seuil de la porte, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'avais sentis mes joues cramoisies lors de notre étreinte.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demandai-je.

- **Après votre départ, j'ai tué la fille**, expliqua-t-il.

- **Tu as réussis ?**

- **Bien évidemment !** Sourit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi avait mit-il autant de temps à revenir ? S'il l'avait tué dès notre départ, il aurait du être là depuis bien plus longtemps. Mon cœur se serra. Et si toutes mes suspicions étaient réelles. Et si, il n'était plus de notre côté ?

- **Mais pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à revenir ?** Réussis-je à articuler.

- **Euh Peter est arrivé, et il n'a pas vraiment apprécié je dirais.**

- **C'est-à-dire ?**

- **Il a passé ses nerfs sur moi, mais rien de grave ! On ne domine pas longtemps Damon Salvatore !**

Mon cœur se détendit aussitôt. Damon était toujours là pour nous. Comment avais-je pu douter ? Il fallait que je lui fasse confiance une bonne fois pour toute. Depuis trop longtemps j'étais restée sur la réserve. C'était un ami qui était là pour moi. Un ami qui avait été torturé et peut être même risqué sa vie pour me secourir. _Tu veux une autre preuve ?_ Pensai-je.

- **Crétin !** Souris-je.

- **Quoi ?**

- **« On ne domine pas longtemps Damon Salvatore »**, l'imitai-je.

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Soudain, son front se plissa et je compris rapidement que quelque chose le tourmentait.

- **Bonnie va bien ?** Lança-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- **Oui**, acquiesçai-je. **Elle a fait une crise de panique mais maintenant ça va mieux.**

Il hocha la tête et s'arrêta ensuite pour se tourner vers moi. Je me levai à mon tour pour le rejoindre, tout en laissant une distance. Le rapprochement que nous avions eu en si peu de temps était un peu bizarre pour moi. Même s'il fallait l'avouer, m'avait fait un petit quelque chose en moi que je ne comprenais toujours pas.

- **Je crois qu'il va falloir que je vous entraîne**, lança-t-il dans un murmure.

- **Nous entraîner ?**

- **Oui, il faut que vous sachiez vous battre.**

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Nous battre ? Nous n'avions jamais pensé à ça. En vérité, j'avais pensé Bonnie la plus puissante de nous tous. Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir un jour apprendre à me battre contre un vampire. Mais Damon avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans un minimum de savoir. Stefan allait se venger, c'était clair. Plus tôt j'apprenais, mieux c'était. En guise de réponse j'acquiesçai.

- **Tu travailles jusqu'à quelle heure ?** Demanda-t-il.

- **Au boulot ? Euh ça varie. 18h, 19h.**

Il fit une petite mimique de désapprobation.

- **Tu ne pourrais pas prendre ta semaine ?**

- **Ma semaine ?** Répétai-je ébahie.

- **Oui qu'on est le temps. A moins que tu veuilles faire ça pendant la nuit ?** Sourit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et souris.

- **Je veux bien**, répondis-**je. Mais je vais dire quoi ?**

- **T'as qu'à lui dire que tu as attrapé une grosse grippe et que tu reviendras quand tu iras mieux**, dit-il en levant les mains comme s'il avait trouvé la solution magique.

Je secouai la tête et ris légèrement. Damon avait toujours la solution à tous les problèmes. C'était simple, il me donnait un peu plus d'espoir chaque jour.


	22. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

Point de vue : Damon

Lundi matin. La sonnerie de mon réveil de portable résonna dans la chambre. Je soupirai et attrapai mon portable pour l'éteindre. Premier jour d'entraînement. Hier, j'avais laissé la possibilité à Elena de rester une demi-journée avec ses deux amies. Il fallait qu'elles profitent de ces courts instants, surtout depuis ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Nous avions tenu au courant Bonnie et Caroline. Cette dernière avait trouvé l'idée excellente contrairement à la sorcière qui n'avait pas arrêté de trouver des excuses. Plus les jours passaient et moins je la supportai. Elle méritait une bonne leçon de ma part. _Non Damon, tu as la confiance d'Elena, joue pas avec ça_, pensai-je. Je soupirai avant de me lever pour me préparer. Nous avions rendez vous dans une heure dans le petit jardin caché de Bonnie. Une fois lavé, habillé, je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai en direction de chez Bonnie. La fenêtre ouverte, je laissai l'air me fouetter le visage pendant le court instant de silence.

Je me garai et descendis de ma voiture pour rejoindre le perron et frappé à la porte. Ce fut la métisse qui m'ouvrit la porte sans toutefois me laisser rentrer. Elle appela Caroline qui se précipita pour la rejoindre le sourire aux lèvres. Derrière elle, Caroline me fit un petit signe de la main. Je hochai la tête pour lui répondre. J'attendis quelques instants que Bonnie appelle Elena, mais rien ne se passa. J'interrogeai Bonnie du regard qui haussa les épaules. La même peur que l'autre jour me submergea. Mais ce fut de courte durée car Caroline venait de recevoir un message d'Elena. Je soupirai rassuré.

- **Elle arrive bientôt**, lança Caroline. **Elle devait s'occuper de sa grand-mère.**

J'acquiesçai. En quelques secondes, je mettais imaginé le pire. Elena de nouveau enlevée, mais cette fois ci, par Stefan. Depuis la veille, je repensais sans cesse à ses menaces qu'il allait tenir jusqu'au bout. Stefan avait de la haine ce qui attiserait sa soif de tuer.

- **Au faite Damon, tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ?** Demanda Caroline ce qui me sortit de mes pensées.

- **Euh... il faudrait que vous vous muscliez un peu**, répondis-je.

- **Mais on n'a rien pour ça**, rétorqua Bonnie placide.

Je soupirai. Fallait-il que je leur explique tout ?

- **Et bien, allé au magasin de musculation et acheté tout ce qui vous passe par la tête**, lançai-je en haussant des épaules, soudain agacé la présence de Bonnie.

Caroline comprit rapidement que la tension montait et décidai d'embarquer avec Bonnie pour acheter ce dont nous avions besoin. La métisse ne prit pas la peine de fermer la maison, me laissant seul sur le pas de porte en attendant Elena.

Point de vue : Elena.

Dans ma voiture, je roulai rapidement chez Bonnie. J'avais du retard. Ma grand-mère n'était pas en grande forme et j'avais dû m'occuper d'elle. Lorsque j'arrivai à destination, la voiture de Damon était déjà garée dans l'allée. Je m'installai à côté et descendis. Damon était appuyé contre le mur, le regard perdu au loin. Je le fixai, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Pendant les quelques pas que je fis pour le rejoindre, je me perdis dans ma contemplation. Il fallait l'avouer, Damon avait un côté ténébreux qui le rendait absolument séduisant. Comment résister à un homme qui avait l'allure parfaite ? Je secouai la tête, gênée. _Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?_Pensai-je.

- **Bonjour**, lançai-je une fois à sa hauteur. **Où sont les filles ?**

- **Elles sont partis achetée du matériel pour muscler vos petits bras**, sourit-il.

Je lui tirai la langue et souris à mon tour.

- **Quoi pensais-tu ?** Demandai-je.

- **Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais vous faire faire.**

- **Et tu as trouvé ?**

- **Ça se pourrait.**

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil avant de s'assoir sur la table extérieure installée sur le perron. Je le rejoignis. Mon regard se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage qui m'entourait. Une forêt s'étendait sur le côté gauche de la maison, ce qui nous empêchait de voir derrière. C'était un endroit discret dans lequel nous allions nous entraîner sans éveiller les soupçons. Sur le chemin qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant moi, quelques arbres avaient été plantés. Ils étaient entourés de quelques buissons fleuries qui rendaient le paysage plus joyeux. L'attente se fit dans le silence. Damon ne bougeait pas. Nous pouvions entendre que quelques oiseaux chantés ainsi que ma respiration régulière. Le silence était un moyen pour moi de me vider la tête. Il me ressourçait par la même occasion et il fallait l'avouer, j'en avais extrêmement besoin.

Une heure plus tard, nous entendîmes le vrombissement de la Volvo grise de Caroline. Elle se gara et mes deux amies nous rejoignirent des sacs pleins les mains.

- **Nous avons acheté des altères, des poids, des disques et une barre pour le banc,** lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Damon l'appareil t'attend dans le coffre.

- **On peut tout installer au sous sol, dans la bibliothèque**, ajouta Bonnie.

Je restai bouche bée pendant quelques instants. C'était plus que de l'entraînement. Damon avait prévu la totale pour nous préparer. Ce dernier se rua dans le coffre et souleva l'énorme appareil placé dans un carton avec un petit rire. Il le posa sur le perron et s'assit de nouveau autour de la table. Bonnie lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

- **Si tu me laissais entrer, j'aurais pu le porter**, Railla Damon.

Caroline soupira avant de tendre à Bonnie et à moi les sacs qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle marmonna quelque chose tout en soulevant le carton. J'écarquillai les yeux, stupéfaite par sa force. Sans le moindre mal, elle le descendit dans la pièce sombre de la maison. Bonnie et moi la rejoignîmes et posâmes nos sacs sur la table remplis de livre. Je remontai l'étage pour rejoindre Damon qui n'avait pas bougé.

- **Je vais chercher deux trois petits trucs, je reviens**, dit-il en se levant.

- **C'est quoi ?**

- **Je connais quelqu'un dans l'armée qui détient des armes que l'on peut trafiquer. On ne les trouve nulle part. Je pars la journée pour aller en récupérer. Je serai de retour en fin d'après midi**, expliqua-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et me ravisai de lui poser d'autres questions.

- **Installer le matériel et commencer à vous entraîner un peu**, sourit-il. **Je pense que vous savez comment faire.**

- **Bien sur que oui, ce n'est pas compliqué**, rétorquai-je.

Il rit doucement et descendit les marches avant de me saluer de la main. Il démarra sa voiture et se dirigeai sur la route.

L'installation de la pièce et du matériel nous prit toute la matinée. Caroline avait préparé quelques sandwichs pour nous donner des forces avant de nous entraîner. Pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi, j'avais soulevé des poids, pour le moment léger. Bonnie avait fait de même, tout en s'arrêtant quelques temps pour soupirer. Elle n'approuvait pas l'idée de Damon, ce qui ne m'étonnait plus réellement. Quant à Caroline, cette dernière avait réussis à soulever le triple de ce que j'avais pu faire aujourd'hui. Sa force était impressionnante. Je n'avais cru qu'un vampire pouvait en avoir autant. Je l'avais toujours connue frêle et sans grand intérêt pour ce genre de sport. Aujourd'hui, c'était avec plaisir qu'elle avait repoussé ses limites. Chaque jour, elle se nourrissait d'une poche de sang humain pour se maintenir en vie et garder toute sa capacité. Depuis mon enlèvement, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de revoir Matt. J'avais essayé d'aborder la situation entre deux altère mais cette dernière m'avait répondu que pour le moment, elle ne pensait pas à ça, mais plutôt à notre survie. C'était un autre point qui la différenciait de sa vie en temps qu'humaine. Avant, Caroline ne supportait pas être célibataire. Elle avait rencontré Matt après son travail lorsqu'elle était allée au bar. Ce dernier était maintenant gérant. Caroline travaillait dans l'immobilier. Sans le moindre mal, elle arrivait à vendre n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Elle avait un don. Bonnie, elle était professeur au lycée de Mystic Falls. Les vacances scolaires tombaient pile dans cette période, ce qui nous arrangeait. Les gens se serraient posés des questions si nous étions trois à arrêter de travailler. Caroline, elle n'avait pas trop de soucis puisqu'elle avait hypnotisée son patron afin de lui laisser une petite semaine tranquille.

La journée terminée, je venais de rentrer chez moi pour prendre une bonne douche. J'avais les muscles complètement engourdis. Si je devais faire ce rituelle pendant une semaine, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. En pyjama, je descendis dans le salon où ma grand-mère m'attendait pour manger.

- **Comment c'est passé ta journée ?** Demanda-t-elle en enfournant une fournée de pattes.

- **Bien et toi ?**

- **J'ai été un peu fatiguée, mais ça va**, répondit-elle. Tu as entendu les infos ?

- **Non qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

- **La police a retrouvé un homme dans la forêt. Vidé de son sang.**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je déglutis avec peine les quelques pattes qui restaient dans ma bouche. Je laissai un silence s'installer. Etait-ce Caroline ? La scène du bal me frappa de pleins fouets. Les pensées affluèrent dans mon esprit ce qui me paniqua.

- **Et on sait qui a fait ça ?**

- **La police pense que c'est l'attaque d'un animal**, répondit-elle.

Je me calmai un peu. Pour le moment, il n'y avait aucune suspicion. En même temps, qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un vampire était en ville ? Ne voulant pas trop me prendre la tête avec ça ce soir, je décidai d'avaler rapidement mon plat. Ma grand-mère fit de même et étant encore fatiguée alla se coucher. Je débarrassai et rangeai la cuisine dans le silence. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je posai délicatement l'assiette que j'étais en train d'essuyer et stoppai ma respiration par réflexe.

- **C'est Damon**, lança la voix derrière la porte.

Je soupirai et repris peu à peu un rythme cardiaque normal. Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Damon avait un large sourire sur le visage et ses yeux brillaient.

- **Tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses**, lançai-je.

- **Désolé**, sourit-il.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?**

- **Je voulais voir comment tu allais**, répondit-il. **Pas trop fatiguée ?**

- **Si...** soupirai-je. **Une semaine comme ça et je craque avant la fin.**

Il rit et s'appuya contre le rebord de la porte. Je posai mon torchon sur mon épaule.

- **Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?**

- **Oui, oui, je te montrerai tout demain**, répondit-il.

Je me posai contre le mur et baillai. J'étais fatiguée au point que mes paupières commençaient à devenir lourdes. Il rit et s'arrêta immédiatement lorsque je lui fis une petite moue taquine.

- **Il faudrait que tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone pour que tu me préviennes avant que tu viennes. Ça m'évitera peut être de faire une crise cardiaque**, souris-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire et acquiesça. Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine pour récupérer un morceau de feuilles et un stylo. Je lui tendis et il le nota rapidement avant de me le tendre.

- **Merci. Ce n'est pas que tu me gênes, mais je suis fatiguée**, m'excusai-je. **Tu pourras repasser demain si tu veux.**

- **Oui pas de problème**, répondit-il. **Bonne nuit Elena.**

- **Bonne nuit.**

Il m'accorda un dernier sourire avant de plonger dans l'obscurité. Je repensai rapidement à la nouvelle que ma grand mère m'avait annoncé, il fallait que j'en parle à Damon demain. Je fermai la porte et rangeai soigneusement le bout de papier dans ma poche. Après avoir terminé de ranger, je montai me coucher, exténuée.


	23. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22  
Point de vue : Elena

Le lendemain se passa comme la veille, dans la douleur. Damon nous avait montré ce qu'il avait réussit à récupérer. L'homme qui détenait ses appareils les avait fabriqués de lui-même. Néanmoins, ils nous restaient à remplacer le métal par du bois taillé en pieu. La pression du coup de poing déclenchait les pieux ce qui nous obligeaient à nous muscler le plus possible. D'autres appareils, comme des grenades avaient été remplies de veine de Vénus que Damon avait récupérer. Caroline avait passé sa journée à s'entraîner avec Damon dehors qui lui apprenait quelques tours. Pendant ce temps, Bonnie et moi faisions de la musculation. J'avais réussis à porter un peu plus lourd qu'hier, ce qui était encourageant. A la différence de Bonnie, je devais m'entraîner le double. Dotée de son pouvoir, elle n'était pas obligée de devenir plus forte. Mais Damon, dans sa bonté, lui avait obligé de se mettre au travail.

Encore plus fatiguée que la veille, j'étais rentrée un peu plus tôt. Ce soir, grand-mère était partie chez une amie, ce qui me laissait une petite soirée tranquille. Dès que j'étais arrivée, j'avais envoyé un message à Damon pour le prévenir que tout allait bien. Il m'avait répondu un cours message, encore occupé à s'entraîner avec Caroline.

J'étais en train de manger sur le canapé quand mon téléphone vibra. Je l'attrapai et vis un message de Damon.

_Je peux passer ?_

Je tapotai rapidement sur le clavier.

_Bien sur._

Quelques secondes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Je souris et me levai pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

- **Tu n'as pas perdu de temps**, souris-je.

- **Tu étais en train de manger ?** Ria-t-il en pointant du doigt ma bouche. **Tu as de la sauce tomate là.**

Je m'essuyai rapidement et lui donnai un coup de coude taquin. Il se mit de nouveau à rire. Je soupirai joyeusement et levai les yeux au ciel. Je me rendis compte soudain que je n'avais toujours pas invité Damon a entré chez moi. Il était peut être temps non ? Ce que j'appréciai chez lui c'est qu'à aucun moment il me lavait demander.

- **Tu veux bien rentrer ?** Lançai-je.

Il resta sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Son regard passa de la pièce qui s'étendait derrière moi, à mon visage. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de froncer les sourcils.

- **Tu es sur que...**

- **Bien sur, puisque je te le propose**, souris-je.

Il me le rendit et passa le seuil de la porte. Je la fermai derrière lui. Son regard était brillant ce qui me fit rapidement comprendre que ça lui faisait plaisir. Ce que je comprenais. C'était une manière pour moi de lui montrer ma confiance. Je me dirigeai vers le canapé et m'assis, suivis de Damon. Il s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé, le regard tourné vers la télévision. Je repris mon assiette et continuai à déguster mes quenelles. C'était un plat français que j'adorais. Il le scruta quelques temps et fit une petite mine de dégout.

- **Tu n'aimes pas ?**

- **Pas vraiment non**, rit-il.

- **Mais... Est-ce que tu peux manger ?** Demandai-je timidement.

- **Oui,** sourit-il. **Tant que mon organisme conserve du sang humain, je peux manger sans problème.**

Finalement, Damon avait des côtés humains. C'était pourtant très surprenant puisque pour moi techniquement il était ... mort. Je secouai la tête à cette pensée bizarre. J'enfournai une bouchée avant de me concentrer sur le documentaire qui passait à la télé. Le sujet de ce soir était une région d'Afrique, au Kenya. Avec mon métier, j'étais constamment obligée de suivre les actualités. La civilisation africaine m'intéressai énormément et m'avait permis à de nombreuses reprises d'écrire des articles qui avait été lus et appréciés. J'adorai mon métier. Même si celui-ci ne me permettait pas de gagner des cents et des milles, l'amour du métier était une valeur beaucoup plus importante pour moi.

- **Alors pas trop fatiguée ?**

- **Franchement Damon**, soupirai-je en rigolant. **J'ai mal de partout, j'en peux plus.**

- **Petite nature**, se moqua-t-il.

Je lui jetai un regard avant de rire en cœur avec lui. Depuis quelques jours, il passait son temps à me taquiner. Nous étions un peu comme chien et chat, ce qui faisait beaucoup sourire Caroline. Elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Il faudrait peut être qu'un jour je prenne l'initiative de lui poser la question. Mais malheureusement, soit elle était accompagnée de Damon pour ses entraînements, soit c'était moi qui était avec Bonnie.

Une fois mon assiette terminée, je me dirigeai vers l'évier. J'entendis les pas de Damon derrière moi. Sa veste en cuir grinçait à chacun de ses mouvements.

- **Euh... Elena il faut que je te parle**, lança-t-il dans mon dos.

Me retournant, j'essayai de garder mon calme. Je m'attendais au pire. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il hésita un petit moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de plonger son regard dans le mien.

- **Stefan est venu me voir dimanche**, ajouta-t-il.

Je m'accrochai au rebord du meuble et fus incapable de prononcer un mot. Est-ce que Stefan avait réussi à retourner Damon contre nous ? Soudain, je me maudis pour avoir permis à Damon de rentrer. Mon coeur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Mais toutes mes hésitations s'estompèrent au moment où il ajouta d'une traite en faisant quelques pas dans ma direction :

- **Il m'a demandé de faire un choix. Celui de rester avec vous ou de repartir avec lui. Je t'ai choisi. Le seul problème... c'est qu'il m'a promis de se venger.**

- **Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ?** Demandai-je en reprenant une respiration normale.

- **Je ne sais pas encore, mais il va falloir être très prudent**, soupira-t-il.

- **Mais on est déjà prudent**, m'emportai-je à cause de la fatigue. **J'en ai marre Damon tu comprends ? Si on doit en finir, c'est maintenant. Qui sait s'il ne voudra pas s'en prendre à Caroline ou à Bonnie ?**

J'avais la gorge serrée à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à mes deux amies. Elles n'étaient en rien responsables, et n'avaient rien avoir avec tout ça. Stefan voulait se venger et je n'étais pas dans la ligne de mire. Sinon, il aurait simplement répéter qu'il terminerait ce qu'il avait commencé. La paniqua m'emporta rapidement. Sans attendre, Damon plaça ses mains sur mon visage. Ses yeux bleus rivés dans les miens me déstabilisèrent.

- **Elena calme toi ! On va y arriver ! Fais-moi confiance.**

Je restai bouche bée quelques instants avant de pouvoir acquiescer. Le contact de sa peau sur mes joues m'apaisa rapidement. Ses yeux passèrent de mon visage à ma bouche. Les mains toujours accrochées au rebord du meuble, je serai plus fort ma prise. Incapable de bouger, je sentis mon cœur s'accéléré de nouveau, mais cette fois ci pas de stress. Je me rendis compte soudain que nos visages étaient prêts, beaucoup trop prêts. Toutefois, au fond de moi, je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Damon déglutit avant de me lâcher le visage et de s'écarter.

- **Tu dois être fatiguée**, lança-t-il. **Je vais te laisser. On se voit demain.**

Il me sourit timidement avant de passer la porte. Je passai ma main sur son visage qui avait encore la sensation de ses mains._Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive_, pensai-je.


	24. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

Point de vue : Elena

Le réveil sonna. Je l'éteignis rapidement. Je n'avais rien dormi de la nuit. Les révélations de Damon sur Stefan m'avaient complètement retournées. Je m'attendais à tout de la part de ce vampire. Je comprenais réellement pourquoi Damon avait temps voulu nous entrainer. Ce que j'avais apprécié, c'est qu'il m'ait prévenu. Il y avait une autre raison qui m'avait empêché de dormir : la réaction que j'avais eue au contact de Damon. Pourquoi avais-je ressenti cette envie de l'embrasser. Je m'étais contenue au maximum, me rappelant que même s'il était en rien comparable avec Stefan, il restait son frère. Je ne pouvais pas embrasser un vampire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Il m'avait apporté réconfort et espoir. De plus, il faisait tout pour me remonter le moral. Ces petits moments que nous avions dans lesquels nous nous taquinions me redonnaient le sourire. Je secouai la tête. _Tu ne peux pas aimer un vampire_. Le considérer comme ami était normal, mais plus, je ne pouvais le concevoir. Je me levai pour me préparer à aller chez Bonnie, l'estomac noué à l'idée de croiser de nouveau le regard de Damon.

Point de vue : Damon

J'étais allongé dans mon lit, réveillé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Hier, j'avais faillit craquer. Et c'était mal. Mal puisque je ne pouvais pas lui faire. J'en avais eu tellement envie que ça avait été douloureux de partir comme ça. J'avais entendu son cœur s'accéléré. Et le mien, s'il battait encore, aurait surement fait la même chose. Caroline avait raison et l'avait découvert à la minute où j'avais posé mon regard sur Elena : je l'aimais. C'était son courage, sa gentillesse, son fragilité, son humanité qui m'avait bouleversé. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Depuis Katherine. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années de solitude ? Je soupirai d'incompréhension et partis me préparer le cœur lourd.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que j'étais dehors avec Caroline pour les entraînements. Elle commençait à comprendre les astuces et se débrouillait plutôt bien, ce qui était prometteur pour nous. Il nous fallait des forces dans le groupe, c'était notre seule chance de gagner. En arrivant, Elena m'avait adressé un sourire timide et j'avais senti son cœur s'accélérer en ma présence. Hier soir, l'avait tout autant déstabilisé que moi. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça gâche tout. Dorénavant, il me fallait être plus distant, pour elle et pour moi.

En appuis sur mes jambes, je propulsais mon avant corps sur Caroline qui esquiva mon attaque avec agilité. Elle sourit, fière et me propulsa au sol. Le peu de puissance qu'elle m'avait donné me fit sourire et m'évita une chute en beauté. Je me redressai rapidement mais fus arrêté lorsqu'elle élança sa main devant moi pour m'arrêter. Elle me demanda de faire une pose. Elle reprit sa respiration et alla, par réflexe encore humain, boire dans la bouteille posée au sol, non loin de nous. Je réajustai mon tee-shirt d'un geste rapide et attendis.

- **Il se passe quoi avec Elena ?** Lança-t-il en revenant vers moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, déstabilisé par sa question si directe. Elle soutint mon regard, me contraignant à répondre.

- **Rien.**

- **T'es sur ? Parce qu'à son regard, on pourrait jurer que non**, rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- **Je... hier j'ai failli l'embrasser**, répondis-je promptement.

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage après que ses yeux se soient écarquillés. Elle ria, choquée par ma révélation. Elle pointa son doigt sur moi, la bouche grande ouverte, cherchant quelque chose à répondre.

- **Sérieux ?** Sourit-elle.

Je hochai la tête en évitant son regard. Pourquoi lui avais-je raconté ? Surement parce que je l'appréciai et qu'elle me faisait rire. Mais surtout, parce qu'elle avait raison depuis le début. Elle sautilla d'excitation d'un pied sur l'autre, la main sur son menton.

- **Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle te fuit du regard**, lança-t-elle. **Et alors qu'est-ce qui vous a empêché ?**

- **Je ne peux pas faire ça**, soupirai-je.

Elle me fit un signe d'exaspération avant de se remettre en position d'attaque. Ne me laissant pas le temps de comprendre, elle se jeta sur moi et me propulsa au sol. Mon dos frappa de pleins fouets les quelques cailloux éparpillés sur le terrain. Je toussai avec le choc. Debout à côté de moi, elle me lança un sourire satisfait avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- **Garce**, lançai-je en lui attrapant la main.

- **Tu me diras ça tout à l'heure**, rétorqua-t-elle. **Je crois que j'ai une petite idée. Mais pour l'heure, passons à l'action.**

Je fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, mais décidai de ne pas faire attention. Nous avions plus important à faire pour le moment.

Point de vue : Elena

De retour chez moi, je me lavai rapidement pour être prête à l'heure où Caroline et Bonnie passeraient me prendre. Dans l'après midi, Caroline avait eu l'idée de passer une soirée au Mystic Grill afin de nous changer les idées. Au départ peu convaincue, j'avais reconsidérer la chose et avait finalement accepté. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas nous faire du mal. Et puis ça changerait de la routine : entraînement intensif tous les jours. Trente minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin prête. J'avais mis un pantalon serré avec un tee-shirt chic et avais laissé mes cheveux détachés. Le klaxon de la voiture de Caroline résonna. Je descendis rapidement et sortis les rejoindre après avoir embrassée grand-mère. Depuis quelques jours, je n'avais presque plus le temps de la voir et ça me chagrinait. Je lui promis de trouver du temps rapidement. Ce qui m'embêtait le plus était de devoir lui mentir et lui cacher la vérité constamment. Mais c'était pour son bien. Je sautai dans la voiture de la blondinette et me préparais à passer une bonne soirée.

La soirée avait été excellente. La tension entre Bonnie et Damon s'était calmée le temps d'une soirée pour profiter au mieux de cette petite virée entre amis. A vrai dire, cela m'avait fait un bien fou et m'avait permis de me rendre compte que j'avais énormément de chance d'être entourée. Nous avions joué aux fléchettes et j'avais réussi à gagner une manche. Caroline m'avait révélé qu'ils m'avaient laissé gagner ce qui avait voulu quelques représailles gentillettes de ma part. Damon s'était montré gentil et à la fois distant. Ce que je comprenais depuis ce qui s'était passé hier soir. _Non justement il ne sait rien passé, parce que tu n'as pas eu le courage_. Mais malgré mon envie irrésistible, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Ça m'était impossible. Comme par hasard, Damon m'avait proposé de me raccompagner chez moi, pour ne pas me laisser rentrer toute seule. J'avais accepté, sans trop me poser des questions. Après tout, à quoi bon fuir ?

Installé dans la voiture de Damon, nous nous dirigeâmes en silence en direction de ma maison. On pouvait sentir une atmosphère pesante qui n'avait pas été lors de notre soirée. Peut être était-ce le fait que nous étions que tous les deux. Je jetai un petit regard discret dans sa direction. Il regardait la route, les muscles légèrement tendus sur le volant. Le voir comme ça me stressa moi aussi. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidai de briser le silence qui m'opprimait.

- **J'ai bien aimé la soirée.**

- **Moi aussi**, répondit-il après quelques secondes.

J'ouvris la bouche pour continuer la conversation mais fus incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit. J'étais tout simplement troublée et je ne supportais pas cet état de faiblesse. Pourquoi diable ressentais-je ça ? Il se gara devant chez moi et je sortis de la voiture. Il fallait que je respire. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais en me callant contre la portière. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je commençai à m'engager vers le perron lorsque Damon sortit en trombe de la voiture pour m'attraper le bras. Je fus surprise et mon cœur manqua un battement. Il avait le visage tiré et son regard passait de la porte d'entrée à mes yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils, guettant une explication à son comportement.

- **Elena, ne rentre pas**, murmura-t-il.

Mon corps vacilla. Je jetai un regard à la porte et fus incapable de comprendre ce dont-il parlait. J'arrachai mon bras de son étreinte et me ruai sur la porte. Mes pensées fulminaient et je priais pour ne pas avoir raison. _Grand-mère. Grand-mère_. La rage monta en moi lorsque je mis longtemps, trop longtemps a trouvé les clés de la maison. J'ouvris la porte de toutes mes forces. La maison était plongée dans le noir total. Je cherchai à tâtons l'interrupteur. La pièce s'illumina. Je baissai les yeux sur le sol et un cri provenant du fond de mon ventre monta jusqu'à ma bouche. Aucun son ne sortit. Je restai paralysée. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. Mon cœur se serra trop fort pour que je puisse respirer correctement. Je tombai sur les genoux qui claquèrent lourdement sur le sol, les bras pendants. Je tentai de prononcer quelque chose mais la seule chose que je pouvais penser, constater c'était le corps de ma grand-mère, allongé dans une marre de sang, un pieu planté dans le cœur. Ses yeux exorbités par l'horreur étaient tournés vers le plafond. Je découvris l'inscription taillé sur le bois avec précision : Stefan. Mon cœur commença à manqué d'air. Ma tête me tournait. Je sentis des mains m'attrapées les épaules pour me tourner. Le visage de Damon apparut devant moi. J'étais incapable de bouger. Mes yeux exorbités étaient secs. Aucune larme ne voulait couler tellement la douleur était atroce. Soudain, alors que Damon me prenait dans ses bras, j'éclatai en sanglot et hurlai de toutes mes forces dans sa poitrine.


	25. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24  
Point de vue : Damon

Dans le salon, j'étudiais avec précautions ce que faisait la police que j'avais appelé quelques minutes auparavant. Avec soin, j'avais enlevé le couteau planté dans le cœur de la victime. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'ils cherchent Peter, surtout que nous ne savions pas comment ça allait finir. Elena était assise sur le canapé, le regard plongé dans le vide. Je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire. En vérité, qui aurait su ? En vitesse Caroline et Bonnie nous avait rejoint. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans le salon, jetant des regards discret vers Elena. Appuyé contre la bordure du mur, j'essayai de contenir ma colère. Stefan allait le payer. Faire ça à une vieille femme. Mon frère n'avait plus rien d'humain. Comment avais-je pu douter les années précédentes ?

Point de vue : Elena

Une jeune femme à la peau matte s'interposa devant moi et mit sa main sur son épaule. Elle s'assit ensuite en face de moi, un carnet à la main.

- **Toutes mes condoléances,** murmura-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentait de regarder loin devant moi, dans le vide. Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête comme faux. Ce n'était pas possible. Grand-mère ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas après toutes ces années de combats acharnés pour me donner une vie normale. Stefan n'avait pas pu oser faire ça à ma grand-mère. Ce n'était pas possible. Le souvenir de ma grand-mère étalée sur le sol me frappa de pleins fouets. Je fermai les yeux et serrai les poings. Si c'était possible. Stefan avait promis de se venger. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris mes précautions ? Pourquoi n'avais pas devenir qu'il pouvait aussi s'en prendre à elle ? J'allais porter jusqu'à ma mort, la sienne dans ma conscience.

- **Est-ce que je pourrais vous poser quelques questions ?**

J'acquiesçai de la tête en ouvrant délicatement les yeux.

- **Où étiez-vous ?** Demanda-t-elle en pointant sa mine du style vers son calepin, prête à écrire.

- **J'étais avec mes amis**, répondis-je promptement.

- **A quelle heure êtes vous arrivés ?**

- **Lorsqu'on vous a appelé cela faisait 15 minutes que nous étions là.**

Rapidement, elle gribouilla sur sa feuille. Je serrai de nouveau les poings pour essayer de contenir tous ces flashs qui me revenaient sans cesse en tête.

- **Pensez vous que quelqu'un puisse en vouloir à votre grand-mère ?**

J'écarquillai les yeux à cette question. La jeune femme me lança un regard timide.

- **Non. Tout le monde l'adorait ici**, répondis-je après avoir déglutis péniblement. 

- **Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier dans son comportement les jours précédents ?**

- **Non.**

- **Y avait-il quelque chose d'anormal quand vous êtes arrivés ?**

- **Non.**

- **Comment était l'état des lieux ?**

- **La maison était éteinte et fermée à clef.**

- **Ça veut dire que l'assassin à maintenant les clefs de chez vous ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils et faillis presque éclater de rire nerveusement à cette question. Si elle savait.

- **Je ne sais pas.**

- **Voulez vous qu'on poste des gardes ici ?**

- **Non, Damon est là. Ça me suffit.**

- **Très bien, comme vous voudrez.**

Elle se releva et s'arrêta devant moi. Je ne daignai pas lever le visage.

- **Nous ferons tout pour le retrouver.**

Je hochai délicatement de la tête. Une envie soudaine de lui dire que toutes leurs recherches ne mèneraient à rien me traversa. Parce que ce serait le cas. Il ne trouverait jamais le coupable. La même scène s'était reproduite dix ans plus tôt. Mais moi, je savais qui c'était. Et malgré une première fois, je n'avais pas su protéger ma grand-mère. Je m'héritai cette souffrance. Pire encore, je n'avais même pas le droit de la pleurer. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir m'excuser de tout ça. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir retourner quelques jours plus tôt pour trouver une solution adéquate pour la maintenir en sécurité.

Sans rien dire, je montai les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Tout était parfaitement rangé, si ce n'est son lit qui était défait. Elle devait surement dormir lorsque Stefan est arrivé. Sa petite table de nuit était garnie par ses lunettes et son livre à moitié fini que l'on pouvait dominer avec un marque-page. Son meuble était décoré par des nombreux cadres comportant des photos de famille. Une boule au ventre se forma pour me tirailler de l'intérieur. Ravalant mes larmes, je passai le seuil de la porte pour faire son lit. Les draps étaient encore imprégner de son odeur. Je touchai délicatement les draps comme pour les caresser. Avec difficulté, je sortis de la pièce pour rejoindre ma chambre.

Point de vue : Damon

Bonnie et Caroline était rentrées chez elle pour dormir un peu. Appuyé contre le mur à l'extérieur, j'écoutai Elena qui ne dormait pas. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais mal. Mal pour sa souffrance qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Je n'avais pas réussi à tenir ma promesse de protéger ses êtres chers. Et pour ça je m'en voulais. Stefan allait le payer. Il fallait que je le fasse pour Elena. Après, elle n'aura plus jamais de vampires dans les pattes. Elle avait besoin de ça. C'est le seul moyen pour elle de s'en sortir, de pouvoir envisager de se reconstruire. Cette fois ci, il fallait que je réussisse.

Un jour plus tard  
Point de vue : Damon

Caroline et Bonnie avait soigneusement préparé les funérailles la vieille. Elena, elle, était restée dans sa chambre. J'avais essayé de rester avec elle, mais elle m'avait révéler qu'elle voulait rester seule. Aujourd'hui, l'enterrement d'Alice avait lieu. Devant la porte, j'attendais qu'Elena descende pour me rejoindre.

Point de vue : Elena

Plantée en plein milieu de ma chambre, je regardai par la fenêtre. Le soleil aujourd'hui était au rendez vous. Quel paradoxe. En sortant de ma chambre, j'ouvris doucement celle de ma grand-mère une dernière fois. Mon cœur se serra de nouveau en la voyant vide. C'était bien réel. Avec difficulté je descendis les marches d'escalier. En sortant, je vis Damon appuyé contre le poteau en bois en face de moi. Il me sourit timidement et je passai devant lui sans rien dire. C'était beaucoup trop dur pour moi. Je rentrai dans sa voiture et plaquai ma tête contre la vitre, le regard plongé dans le vide à l'extérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au cimetière. Bonnie et Caroline nous attendaient. Je descendis de la voiture et manqua de chavirer en voyant le monde qui était là. La moitié des personnes étaient pour moi des inconnus. Je fis quelques pas, complètement paniquée. Soudain, la meilleure amie de ma grand-mère apparut devant moi, les larmes roulant sur son visage vieillit. Elle m'enlaça après s'être mouchée.

- **Ma pauvre petite, je suis vraiment désolée**, murmura-t-elle.

Je me mordis la lèvre et acquiesçai sans répondre. Damon se posta derrière moi et mit sa main sur son épaule. Je ne la repoussai pas, incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Des hommes portant le cercueil dans lequel ma grand-mère dormait, s'avançaient dans notre direction. Mon ventre se tordit de douleur. J'attrapai la main de Damon et la serrait de toutes mes forces. Doucement, il s'avança pour suivre les hommes qui avançaient maintenant dans le cimetière, me tirant légèrement au passage. Le trajet se fit en silence. Toujours ma main serrant la sienne, je regardai droit devant moi, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elles me brûlaient de l'intérieur. Après quelques minutes, les hommes s'arrêtèrent. Délicatement ils firent descendre le cercueil de leur épaule pour le poser en suspend. Le prête commença à faire un discours que je fus incapable d'écouter. Le visage rivé vers les hommes, je les observai entrain de descendre le cercueil grâce à des cordes. Ma main serra automatiquement celle de Damon. Il tourna son visage vers moi et de sa main libre m'attrapa le bras pour me le caresser doucement. Cette fois-ci je fus incapable de retenir mes larmes. Elles roulèrent sur mon visage. Mon ventre se tordit et je me mordis la lèvre pour en pas hurler de toutes mes forces. Mon dieu que j'en avais envie ! Une rose dans la main, je la jetai dans le vide et attendis qu'elle tombe sur le cercueil. De nombreuses personnes firent la même chose, y compris Damon, Caroline et Bonnie. Ces dernières s'étaient maintenant postées derrière moi, me tenant l'autre main. Deux trois personnes firent un discours en mémoire de ma grand-mère. Je fus incapable d'écouter. Avec difficulté, j'observai les hommes recouvrirent le cercueil de terre. Petit à petit, les roses disparurent pour laisser place à de la terre fraiche. Petit à petit, le cimetière se vida, nous laissant seuls. Je lâchai la main de mes amis et m'approchai, les bras devant moi comme si je voulais attraper quelque chose, en direction du tas de terre qui venait d'être créer. La pierre tombale plantée devant moi me retourna l'estomac et me le transperça. Je caressai la pierre. Incapable de me contrôler, j'éclatai en sanglots, la main sur le nom de ma grand-mère.

Accompagnée de Damon, je rentrai chez moi. Mes yeux étaient en feu. Etonnée, je contemplai le sol qui ne portait maintenant aucune trace. Je déglutis péniblement avant de sentir les mains de Damon se poser sur mon bras pour m'emmener dans le salon. Il m'obligea à m'assoir sur le canapé avant de se poser à côté de moi. Les bras joints je les posai sur mon ventre qui se tordait encore de douleur.

- **Elena...** murmura-t-il.

- **Tais toi, s'il te plait**, le coupai doucement.

Il acquiesça et plissa les lèvres. Je remarquai que ses yeux étaient humides. Rapidement, je posai mes coudes sur mes genoux pour installer ma tête dans mes mains. Je fermai les yeux et essayai d'avaler la colère qui voulait à tout prix sortir. Tout ce qui me passait par la tête c'était la vengeance. C'était la seule chose qui me hantait depuis deux jours.

- **J'ai besoin de toi**, lançai-je.

- **Je ferais tout ce que tu veux Elena.**

- **Il faut que tu m'apprennes à me battre.**

Damon fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- **Tu penses déjà à ça maintenant ?**

- **Oui, dès demain je veux que tu m'apprennes tout ce que je dois savoir. Je veux me venger Damon**, répondis-je avec fermeté.

- **Mais...**

- **Il n'y a pas de mais Damon**, le coupai-je en remarquant que ma colère commençait à prendre le dessus. **Elle est morte à cause de moi ! Parce que je n'ai pas été assez prudente. Je ne vais pas attendre qu'il s'en prenne à d'autres personnes pour réagir. Je veux le tuer Damon tu comprends ! Même si c'est ton frère je veux qu'il crève pour ce qu'il a fait ! Je veux voir au fond de ses yeux la même douleur que j'ai depuis toutes ces années !**

Avec violence, je frappai ma cuisse de toutes mes forces. Damon m'attrapa la main et s'approcha de moi.

- **Elena, calme-toi.**

- **Comment tu veux que je me calme ! C'est de ma faute !**

- **Tu n'y es pour rien ! J'aurai du me douter qu'il allait s'en prendre à ta grand-mère. Je suis désolé**, soupira-t-il.

- **Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est ton frère**, rétorquai-je.

Me mordant la lèvre, je baissai la tête. Il se massa les tempes avant de soupirer. Je le scrutai, guettant une réaction de sa part.

- **Je t'aiderai**, lança-t-il. **Je ferai tout ce que tu veux.**

Il me prit dans ses bras où je me logeai rapidement avant de laisser couler de nouveau des larmes.


	26. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25

Point de vue : Elena

Assis sur le canapé en compagnie de Damon, nous attendions l'arrivée de Caroline et Bonnie. Damon avait suggéré de faire une « réunion ». Bien évidement j'étais d'accord, mais l'idée de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ne me tentait pas trop. Surtout, qu'est-ce que nous allions dire ? Stefan n'avait laissé aucun message. Il n'avait rien dit de plus. Soudain Damon se leva et la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Il alla ouvrir aux filles qui s'installèrent dans le salon, le visage crispé.

- **Salut**, lançai-je sans entrain.

Bonnie m'esquissa un sourire timide suivit de Caroline. Elles se lancèrent des regards entendus et je me mordis la lèvre redoutant ce que je pressentais avant même que Caroline ouvre la bouche.

- **Je sais que tu n'as pas trop envie d'en parler Elena... mais il le faut**, murmura-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai en guise de réponse et suivis du regard Damon qui s'assit à côté de moi. Il plaça son bras derrière moi, d'un geste protecteur.

- **Est-ce Stefan qui est venu ici ?**

- **Non**, répondit Damon en secouant la tête. **Quand nous sommes arrivés, c'était l'odeur d'un humain.**

- **Donc Stefan a demandé à quelqu'un de le faire à sa place...**, murmura Caroline. **Mais pourquoi ?**

- **Surement que c'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui**, suggéra Bonnie.

Damon secoua les épaules aux regards de mes deux amis. Je me mordis de nouveau la lèvre à la supposition de Bonnie. Beaucoup plus facile. C'était de l'ironie ou quoi ? Serrant les poings, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le canapé et plongeai mon regard dans le vide.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?** Demanda Caroline qui s'était redressée.

- **On va continuer à se préparer**, répondit Damon en fronçant les sourcils. **Il faut se préparer à une attaque.**

Caroline explosa de rire nerveusement avant de se lever d'une traite et de se poster derrière Bonnie.

- **Non mais Damon, tu t'entends parler ?** S'exclama-t-elle. **Une attaque ? Genre comme dans les films ? Deux clans opposés qui vont s'entretuer ?**

- **Tu crois que ça va se finir comment ?** Rétorqua-t-il avec fermeté.

- **Ba je ne sais pas moi**, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules. **On peut très bien les attaquer par surprise. Mais pas attendre qu'ils viennent à nous.**

- **Crois-moi Caroline, mieux vaut attendre.**

Caroline soupira et se rassit sur le fauteuil. Je remarquai que Bonnie me jetai des regards discrets, surement en train de guetter ma réaction. Elle soupira légèrement à son tour et je vis son regard se durcir lorsqu'il se posa sur Damon.

- **Et tu comptes organiser ça comment ?**

- **Il va falloir que tout le monde se prépare. Surtout toi**, répondit-il.

- **Comment ça ?**

- **T'es la seule à pouvoir maîtriser un vampire à distance.**

Elle hocha de la tête.

- **Elena veut aussi que je l'entraîne.**

A ces mots, les filles se tournèrent vers moi les yeux exorbités et le visage tendu. Cette fois ci, je me redressai et les soutins du regard. Je mettais déjà préparer à leur réaction. C'était tout à fait normal. Elles voulaient tout simplement me protéger mais moi j'avais besoin de ça. J'avais besoin de savoir me battre. Qui sait si Stefan n'allait pas me trouver un jour ? La seule chose qui me gardait debout était de savoir que j'avais la possibilité de mourir, si jamais tout tournait mal, dans la dignité.

- ** T'es complètement folle Elena**, soupira Caroline.

- **J'ai besoin de ça**, rétorquai-je avec fermeté. Et de toute façon, c'est ce que nous faisons depuis le début.

La blondinette fut surprise de mon ton et cligna des yeux quelques instants avant de lancer des regards incertains vers Damon. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis hausser des épaules. Sans comprendre, la colère me monta à la tête.

- **Arrêter de vous lancer des regards comme ça**, lançai-je. **C'est ma décision. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir se battre contre ce connard qui a bousillé ma vie ?!**

Cette fois ci, Bonnie redressa sa tête et se mordit la lèvre. Je sentis Damon se raidir.

- **C'est pour te protéger**, rétorqua-t-elle.

- **Peut être mais je ne vais pas attendre qu'il vienne me chercher !**

Mes trois amis s'échangèrent de nouveau des regards ce qui m'énerva un peu plus. Je serrai les poings et la mâchoire. Il fallait que je reste calme. Je savais très bien que toutes mes réactions étaient fondées sur ma culpabilité que je ressentais.

- **Très bien**, murmura Caroline. **Mais il faut tout de même qu'on surveille la maison.**

- **Damon le fera**, répondis-je d'une traite.

Je me tournai vers Damon qui acquiesça de la tête avec sérieux.

- **Demain, on recommence les entraînements**. S'exclama Damon maintenant debout.

- **Et moi alors ?** S'interposa Bonnie.

- **Tu t'entraîneras sur moi**, répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

- **Tu sais que ça va être douloureux ?**

- **Oui**, acquiesça-t-il. **Et je sais aussi que tu jubiles au fond de toi.**

Ils s'échangèrent des sourires qui en disaient longs. Leur haine respective ne s'était pas atténuée. Je ne le comprenais toujours pas et j'aurais aimé que pour une fois ils fassent comme si de rien étaient pour arranger les choses. Mais c'était surement trop leur demandé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles partirent. Nous étions tous d'accord pour nous rejoindre chez Bonnie demain matin. J'avais hâte de pouvoir me défouler pour extérioriser tout ce que je retenais depuis ces quelques jours. C'était tellement frustrant que ça me rendait irritable. Encore assise à la même place, je me levai d'un bond et sortis à l'extérieur pour m'assoir sur la petite table. Les jambes ballantes, j'explorai le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Quelques rayons perforaient les feuilles des arbres. Le calme régnait ce qui m'apaisa. J'entendis seulement les pas de Damon se rapprocher de moi pour me rejoindre. Il s'assit à côté de moi et garda le silence. Contre toute attente, il m'attrapa la main. Je fus au départ surprise mais la serra. Malgré tout ce qu'il se passait, Damon était là pour moi. Ce qui était le plus incroyable, c'est qu'il se battait contre son frère, pour une simple humaine qu'il ne connaissait depuis que quelques jours, moi. Tout ceci me paraissait invraisemblable et irréel. Mais pourtant c'était bien vrai. Il fallait aussi l'avouer, Damon était le seul à pouvoir me sauver.

Eclipse de deux heures.

Debout devant le frigo, j'essayai de trouver quelques choses à grignoter. Même si je n'avais pas faim, Damon m'avait forcé. Ce dernier était planté derrière moi un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je lui jetai un regard en plissant les lèvres. D'un mouvement de tête, il m'obligea à reporter mon attention sur le frigo. Je levai les yeux au ciel et attrapai un Tupperware dans lequel il restait des pattes. Je les installai dans le micro ondes et attendis qu'elles soient cuites.

- **Tu n'as pas faim ?** Lui demandai-je le dos tourné.

- **Non merci**, répondit-il.

J'attrapai une assiette et des découverts et m'installai sur le plan de travail pour manger. Damon me lança un regard qui me faisait comprendre : « Tu peux pas manger comme tout le monde ? A une table ? ». Je secouai la tête et il fronça les sourcils. Une fois mon assiette terminée et rangée dans le lave vaisselle, je m'installai sur le canapé aux côtés de Damon. Il me proposa de regarder un film mais je refusai. Je n'avais pas du tout la tête à ça.

- **Tu veux parler ?** Lança-t-il.

Sa question me déstabilisa. Je plongeai mon regard dans ces yeux bleus qui me fixaient habilement.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?** Répondis-je la voix tremblante.

- **Je ne sais pas, ce qu'il y a là, au fond de toi.**

Ses doigts se posèrent sur mon ventre. Je déglutis et baissai la tête. Rapidement, il les enleva et posa sa main sur coussin à côté de moi. Damon avait le don de me déstabiliser. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. Je n'avais pourtant pas envie d'en parler mais une partie au fond de moi m'incitait à me confier.

- **Je me sens coupable**, lançai-je.

- **Je sais, mais pourtant tu ne l'es pas**, rétorqua-t-il.

- **Bien sur que si, j'aurais du la protéger.**

- **Elena, on ne peut pas deviner tout ce qu'il va faire**, soupira-t-il. **Il est capable de tout, tu le sais autant que moi.**

- **Peut être, mais j'aurais du faire plus attention.**

Il attrapa mon bras, m'obligeant à me tourner vers lui. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une émotion que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer.

- **Elena... Je veux que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable d'accord ?**

- **Mais...**

- **Non écoute moi !** Me coupa-t-il. **Je veux que tu arrêtes et maintenant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ok ? De toute façon Stefan l'aurait tué qu'elle soit ici ou ailleurs. Crois-moi. Maintenant il faut que tu gardes dans l'optique que tu vas te venger.**

Je restai bouche bée quelques minutes avant de baisser la tête et de me plonger dans mes pensées. Peut être avait-il tout simplement raison. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que moi. Avec le temps, arriverai-je à me déculpabiliser. Je laissai régner le silence.

- **Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Tu vas accepter le fait que je tue ton frère ? Comme ça, sans rien dire ?**

Cette fois ci, ce fut lui que me fuyait du regard. Il se tourna vers la télé éteinte et se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux se froncèrent. Toute l'assurance qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt disparut pour laisser place au doute. Je regrettai soudain ma question. Peut être avais-je été trop directe.

- **Je ne le considère plus comme mon frère depuis longtemps**, murmura-t-il.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi mais me ravisai. Damon n'avait surement pas envie de parler. Et on pouvait dire que ce n'était pas réellement mes affaires. Une histoire de famille que je ne pourrais surement jamais comprendre. De plus, l'essentielle pour moi était que Damon soit de notre côté. Peut être qu'un jour il voudra en parler. En guise de réponse, j'acquiesçai et lui lançai un sourire timide. Il me le rendit, néanmoins je remarquai que ces yeux étaient brillants.

- **Tu dors ici ?** Demandai-je.

- **C'est une invitation ?** Rigola-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- **C'est une question**, soupirai-je.

- **Comme tu veux.**

- **Et bien tu dormiras sur le canapé puisque tu dois surveiller**, rigolai-je à mon tour.

Il me sourit et acquiesçai. D'une traite, je me précipitai pour attraper une couette et un coussin ranger dans l'armoire de ma chambre. De retour dans le salon, je lui tendis. Il rigola avant de secouer la tête.

- **Je vais dormir**, lançai-je.

- **Très bien**, sourit-il. **Bonne nuit Elena.**

- **Bonnie nuit.**

Je pivotai et me dirigeai vers mes escaliers. Je l'entendis se coucher après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Je me tournai une dernière fois. Il avait les yeux fermés et la couette roulée en boule posée sur la petite table.

- **Merci d'être là**, murmurai-je.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il resta sans bouger quelques secondes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte avant de hocher de la tête avec un sourire timide. Je lui rendis et montai les escaliers pour aller me coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses qui me faisaient, il fallait l'avouer, extrêmement peur.


	27. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26

Point de vue : Elena

Le bruit de la vaisselle me réveilla. Fronçant les sourcils, je me redressai délicatement sur mon lit et écoutai plus attentivement. Pendant quelques secondes, j'avais cru que tout ce que j'avais vécu ces quelques jours, la mort de ma grand-mère n'avait été qu'un rêve mais la dure réalité me frappa de pleins fouets. Ce n'était rien d'irréel. Sortant du lit, je me rappelai que Damon avait dormi ici cette nuit. Rapidement, j'allais me brosser les dents pour me réveiller un peu. J'attrapai une fine veste posée sur ma chaise et descendis les escaliers. Damon était posté dans la cuisine, un plateau remplit de garniture dedans. Je haussai un sourcil et il me lança un grand sourire.

- **Je voulais t'apporter le petit déjeuner !** lança-t-il.

Pendant quelques secondes, je restai à l'observer. C'était très adorable de sa part. Je savais très bien que c'était une manière pour lui de racheter les atrocités de son frère et aussi me permettre de me changer les idées. C'était ça que j'appréciais chez lui, il était toujours là pour moi.

- **Merci, c'est très gentil**, murmurai-je.

Il me lança un nouveau sourire et se dirigea vers la table dans le salon. Le suivant, je m'installai sur une chaise sans un mot. Il posa le plateau devant moi. L'odeur du café me remplit les narines. Deux tartines de beurres étaient soigneusement préparées. Il y avait aussi un grand verre de jus de fruit ainsi qu'une pomme. J'attrapai une tartine et mordis dedans. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de vrai petit déjeuner comme ça. La dernière fois, c'était ma grand-mère qui m'en avait préparé un pour mon anniversaire. Ce souvenir me tourna légèrement l'estomac. Je secouai la tête et décidai de chasser cette pensée.

- **Prête pour l'entraînement ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Je vais t'entraîner comme tu me l'as demandé.**

- **On commence quand ?** Demandai-je.

- **Dès que tu as terminé ton petit déjeuner,** sourit-il.

J'acquiesçai et enfournai une autre bouchée de la deuxième tartine. Rapidement, je mangeai tout ce que Damon m'avait gentiment préparé. Rassasiée, je me préparai en vitesse. Damon m'attendait dehors, callé contre sa voiture. Le rejoignant, je m'installai sur le siège passager et nous dérames pour rejoindre la maison de Bonnie. Le trajet c'était fait en silence. J'avais été dans la lune, pensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Le temps passait à la fois vite et lentement. Je ne savais toujours pas quand Stefan allait passer à l'action. L'idée que nous ne soyons pas prêts me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas perdre. La seule chose que je voulais à tout prix : me venger de tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, Bonnie et Caroline nous attendaient sur le perron à l'extérieur, un café en main. Damon sortit en premier de la voiture et salua gentiment Caroline et se contenta d'un bref regard à l'égard de Bonnie qui ne daigna pas lui répondre. Ça promettait toujours. Allaient-ils agir comme des enfants encore longtemps ? Je les rejoignis et fis la bise à mes deux amies. Bonnie termina son café avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche.

- **Comment ça va ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

- **Bien**, répondis-je.

Elle me sourit timidement avant de nous proposer pour rentrer. Alors que je me dirigeai vers le salon, j'entendis Damon soupirer. Je me retournai et remarquai qu'il était toujours sur le seuil de la porte. Si Bonnie ne voulait pas le laisser rentrer ça allait être compliqué pour qu'il m'entraîne correctement.

- **Bonnie,** murmurai-je. **Tu veux bien autorisé Damon à entrer ? **

- **Surement pas,** rétorqua-t-elle avec fermeté.

- **J'ai besoin de lui pour les entraînements**, insistai-je.

Elle me jeta un regard désapprobateur, sans bouger. Le mien se fit plus intensif dans l'espoir qu'elle cède. Soupirant, elle se tapa le front avant de grogner quelque chose.

- **Je te préviens Damon ! Si tu fais quoi que ce soit ! Tu auras à faire à moi !**

- **Reçu 5 sur 5 !** S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Tu peux entrer.**

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de Damon. Je jetai un regard furtif à Bonnie qui avait l'air d'être plus furibonde qu'autre chose. Sans ajouter un mot, elle rejoignit Caroline qui était maintenant installée sur le fauteuil. Damon passa à côté de moi d'un air triomphant.

- **Merci,** sourit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui emboîtai le pas. Son côté arrogant était parfois énervement mais aussi attendrissant. En vérité, son caractère était tantôt le jour, tantôt la nuit. Impossible de savoir d'avance s'il allait être de bonne humeur. Même si avec moi, il était toujours rassurant, je voyais sa deuxième facette avec Bonnie. On pouvait dire aussi qu'elle n'était pas facile avec lui. Lorsque je me calai contre le mur du salon, je jetai un regard à mon amie qui avait l'air dans ses pensées. Caroline se racla la gorge pour avoir son attention.

- **Damon, on fait quoi pendant que tu entraînes Elena ?** Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

- **Bonnie a besoin de s'entraîner sur ses pouvoirs,** répondit-il. **Il faut qu'elle en sache un maximum. Après toi, tu es suffisamment entraîner.**

- **Très bien.**

Bonnie secoua la tête légèrement et commença et s'en aller.

- **Tu vas où ?** Demanda Damon.

- **Je vais lire mes grimoires.**

Elle jeta un regard un Caroline qui se leva pour la rejoindre. Je les entendis gravir les escaliers et puis plus rien. La tension dans le groupe était palpable et ce pour plusieurs raisons tout à fait évidentes. Caroline et Bonnie n'appréciaient pas le faite que je fasse partis de cette bataille. Bonnie ne supportait pas la présence de Damon. Et la dernière était la peur de perdre. Tout ça réunit amenait à des prochains jours plus que tendus. Damon m'attrapa par le bras et sans un mot, descendit au sous sol. Nous pénétrâmes dans la bibliothèque sombre. D'un geste, il m'entraîna vers un mannequin en tissu. Je restai un petit temps perplexe.

- **Tu vas devoir apprendre à frapper**, expliqua-t-il.

J'acquiesçai. Il me tendit un appareil avec détonation de choc que j'enfilais sur mon poignet. C'était assez bizarre pour moi d'être armée de la sorte. La main un peu tremblante, je serais les lanières qui permettaient de maintenant l'appareil sur mon bras fin. Damon me tendit un pieu que j'installai rapidement. D'un geste, il me pointa le mannequin. D'abord hésitante, je brandis mon poing et l'envoyai de toutes mes forces sur le mannequin. Rien ne se passa. Le pieu était toujours incrusté dans l'appareil. Je soupirai et me reculai légèrement honteuse.

- **Recommence**, lança-t-il.

Me mordant la lèvre, je fis une nouvelle tentative. Échec Le pieu n'était toujours pas partit. Je grognai et me reculai de nouveau. Je n'allais jamais réussir c'était impossible. Je n'étais peut être pas assez forte. Pourtant j'avais passé ces trois derniers jours à m'entraîner comme une acharnée pour me muscler. J'avais même réussi à soulever plus lourd. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? A moins que ce soit l'appareil qui déconne. D'une main, je triturai l'appareil en grommelant.

- **Il faut que tu apprennes seulement à frapper**, rétorqua Damon qui était posté à côté de moi.

Je secouai la tête et il me soutint le regard. C'était toujours déstabilisant lorsque Damon et moi avions nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre.

- **Il faut que ton bras se tienne comme ça**, dit-il en me le positionnant. **Et là tu frappes.**

Il me lâcha le bras. Prenant une grande inspiration, je frappai de toutes mes forces. Cette fois j'entendis un déclic. Mon bras s'enfonça un peu plus dans le mannequin. Je poussai un léger hoquet de surprise. Retirant mon bras, j'eus un petit sourire en voyant le pieu planté dans le mannequin. Je me tournai vers Damon, les yeux brillants de joie. Il sourit.

- **Tu vois c'était juste une histoire de posture**.

J'acquiesçai. Damon retira le pieu et me le tendis. Je le réajustai dans l'appareil. Ainsi, je recommençai deux ou trois fois la manœuvre pour assimiler le geste. Ses quelques minutes de défoulement m'avaient fait énormément de bien. Elles m'avaient permis d'extérioriser un peu ma colère, même si ce n'était pas suffisant. Complètement essoufflée, je retirai l'appareil de mon poignet et le posai sur la table à côté de moi où trônaient de nombreux pieux. Même s'ils étaient pour moi le seul moyen de tuer Stefan et ses acolytes ces armes m'effrayaient toujours. Alors que je m'apprêtai à monter pour rejoindre les filles, Damon m'attrapa le bras et m'obligea à me tourner vers lui. Fronçant les sourcils, je le regardais indécise. Il attrapa ma main et la positionna sur son torse. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Ses mains appuyaient fermement sur les miennes.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** murmurai-je.

- **Tu sens ça ? C'est un sternum, une plaque d'os bien massive.**

Soudain, il me fit pivoter sur moi-même et son corps se colla contre le mien derrière moi. Ma bouche légèrement entrouverte, j'essayai tant bien que mal de respirer normalement. Je sentais son souffle contre mon cou. Un souffle chaud et frissonnant. Sa main se nicha dans le creux de ma hanche ce qui me foudroya tout le corps. Mes joues étaient toujours rougies.

- **C'est à cet endroit en dessous de la cage thoracique, à côté de la colonne que tu peux attendre le cœur d'un vampire**, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Ma respiration se faisait toujours saccadée. Doucement, il retira sa main et je sentis sa joue posé contre ma tête. Il me lâcha délicatement et je me retournai de son côté, toujours chamboulée.

- **Je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes Elena. Personne ne te fera de mal et surtout pas mon frère.**

Ses mots résonnaient comme vrais et rassurants dans ma tête. Je savais que Damon serait toujours là pour moi. Il était comme un ange gardien tombé du ciel. Mais ce que je ressentais en ce moment me perturbait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je envie d'être plus proche de lui que nous l'étions en ce moment. C'était mal. Je ne pouvais pas aimer un vampire. C'était complètement irrationnel. Je baissai légèrement la tête et me mordis la lèvre. J'avais l'impression de penser toujours la même chose : pas possible c'est un vampire, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Un cercle sans fin dans lequel je n'avais jamais de réponse pour prendre une décision une bonne fois pour toute afin d'arrêter de me torturer l'esprit. Malgré tout, je m'approchai de lui et l'enlaçai. Au départ, ses bras ne me rendirent pas mon étreinte. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, ses bras m'entourèrent et me procurèrent chaleur et réconfort. Mes joues rougirent de nouveau et j'essayai toujours tant bien que mal de calmer mon cœur qui tambourinait dans ma poitrine.

Eclipse de quatre heures

Point de vue : Damon

Debout dans le jardin, j'observai Bonnie plantée en face de moi. Son air sérieux et machiavélique me tiqua. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'était le moment de la journée que je n'appréciai pas réellement. Bonnie allait prendre un malin plaisir à me torturer et ce sous les yeux d'Elena et Caroline qui nous observaient sur le côté. Je leur jetai un rapide coup d'œil. Elena avait le visage fatigué et pâle. Elle n'avait pas dormit correctement depuis ces quelques jours. On pouvait distinguer de larges cernes sur son visage. Caroline quant à elle, me scrutait tout en se mordant la lèvre. Je lui souris sans grande conviction et me tournai maintenant vers Bonnie. Je hochai de la tête pour lui signaler que j'étais prêt. Un petit rictus apparut sur son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, une immense douleur dans mon crane me mit à terre. Je portais mes mains sur ma tête et poussai un hurlement de douleur. A genou, je ne pouvais qu'assimiler la torture de Bonnie. Soudain, la douleur s'arrêta. Je repris ma respiration et restai sur les genoux encore faible. C'était fou comme ce sort pouvait affaiblir un vampire en quelques secondes.

- **Ça va ?** Demanda Caroline où l'inquiétude régnait.

D'un signe de tête, je confirmai. Tout en grognant, je me remis debout. Bonnie conservait toujours son petit sourire qui m'énerva au plus haut point.

- **Maintenant, voyons voir ce que tu dis de ça**, lançai-je.

Sans attendre, je m'élançai dans sa direction. Au départ, la surprise dans ses yeux me donna de l'assurance, mais en une fraction de seconde, elle plissa des yeux et je sentis mon corps propulsé en arrière. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol et ma respiration se coupa. Mes yeux exorbités par l'étonnement, je me redressai et scrutai Bonnie. Comment avait-elle fait ? Bonnie était une sorcière bien plus puissante que je ne le pensais.

- **C'était prévisible,** lança-t-elle.

Je haussai un sourcil et me relevai rapidement. Prévisible ? C'est ce qu'on allait voir. Son côté arrogant m'énervait plus qu'autre chose. J'allais la faire redescendre un peu de son piédestal. Je fis mine de rejoindre Caroline et Elena. Ces dernières me regardaient sans comprendre. Je leur fis un petit sourire discret et tout d'un coup me précipitai sur Bonnie. Sans le moindre mal, je me retrouvai derrière elle et lui attrapai le cou. Serrant légèrement, j'appréciai ma supériorité. J'entendais son cœur battre beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude. Elle plaça sa main sur la mienne et la serra fermement. Dans un murmure, je l'entendis prononcer quelques mots. Je fronçai les sourcils et guettai une représailles de sa part. Tout à coup, une douleur lancinante me transperça tout mon corps. Mes yeux se portèrent directement sur mon bras qui brûlait La douleur était plus atroce que la migraine. Comprenant que Bonnie me rendait vulnérable du soleil, je la lâchai et la douleur se stoppa immédiatement. Je grognai et me frottai le bras qui se reconstruisait doucement. _La garce_, pensai-je.

- **Tu veux essayer autre chose ?** Railla-t-elle.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** Demanda Caroline qui nous avait maintenant rejoint accompagnée d'Elena.

- **J'ai rendu sa bague inutile.**

Les yeux de la blonde s'exorbitèrent légèrement. Bonnie se retourna vers moi et me fit un sourire faux. Je fronçai les sourcils et lui lançai un regard noir. Malgré tout, il n'y avait pas de toute. Bonnie était puissante et nous avions maintenant plus de chance pour gagner.

Eclipse de deux heures

Point de vue : Elena

Dans la voiture de Damon, j'écoutai la musique qu'il avait mise en fond. Aujourd'hui avait été pour moi une journée assez fatigante mais très enrichissante. J'avais appris à tuer un vampire ce qui me rassurait au plus au point. Je savais maintenant aussi que Bonnie était sorcière puissante à laquelle un vampire devait réfléchir à deux fois avant de se frotter. Elle allait nous permettre d'y arriver. C'était peut être même elle qui pesait plus dans la balance que n'importe qui d'autres. J'étais rassurée de l'avoir avec nous et à la fois inquiète pour elle. Je m'en voulais toujours d'entraîner mes amies là dedans.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez moi, je sortis la première de la voiture pour me diriger sur le perron. Damon maintenant marchait à mes côtés.

- **Je vais faire quelques petits trucs, je reviendrais tout à l'heure si tu veux**, lança-t-il.

- **Tu vas faire "quelques petits trucs" ?**

Il balança sa tête d'un côté et de l'autre comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

- **Bonnie m'a énormément fatigué, j'ai besoin d'un petit... d'un petit remontant on va dire.**

Mon nez se plissa légèrement et je chassai l'air avec ma main, un peu dégoûtée par l'image qui me passait par la tête.

- **Très bien, très bien, vas-y.**

- **A toute à l'heure.**

- **A toute.**

Rentrant chez moi, je pris soin de fermer la maison à clef. Maintenant que Damon n'était plus dans les parages, il fallait que je redouble de prudence. Je me tournais vers l'heure : 18h40. La maison était silencieuse, presque trop. S'il y avait eu une présence, Damon l'aurait forcément ressenti, ce qui me rassura aussitôt. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir un tel silence puisqu'à chaque fois que je rentrais le soir, grand-mère était soit devant la télé, soit dans la cuisine. Mais là, rien. Seulement une maison plongée dans le noir qui lui donnait un aspect morbide. En montant les escaliers, je me rendis compte que j'avais les muscles douloureux et engourdis. Sans attendre, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et me fis couler un bain extrêmement chaud. Avant que Damon revienne, j'avais un petit moment d'intimité. Le temps que ma baignoire se remplisse, je passai dans toutes les pièces pour vérifier que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées à clefs. Une fois fait, je me déshabillai d'une traite et me plongeai dans l'eau. Une sensation de bien être m'envahit le corps. Mes douleurs musclèrent se firent plus discrètes.

Après être restée une bonne trentaine de minutes, je sortis de la baignoire et attrapai mon pyjama. Une fois habillée, je descendis dans la cuisine et ouvris le frigo. Plantée devant ce dernier, je parcourus le contenu pour essayer de trouver une idée. Avec la journée que j'avais passée, j'avais vraiment faim. Mon ventre gargouilla et je pouffai légèrement. J'attrapai du jambon et décidai de me faire un sandwich. J'étais tellement fatiguée que la simple idée de devoir faire la cuisine m'épuisait.

Lorsque je terminai mon petit « repas », je vérifiai une dernière fois que la maison était fermée à clef et montai les marches pour me brosser les dents. Mon portable dans la poche, je vérifiai si Damon ne m'envoyait pas un message pour annoncer qu'il arrivait. Lorsque je rejoignis ma chambre, je poussai un cri de surprise qui résonna dans toute la maison. Damon était couché sur mon lit, un sourire en coin. Je posai ma main sur mon cœur qui battait rapidement et lui lançai un regard désapprobateur.

- **Désolé,** lança-t-il en plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête pour se caller.

Je secouai la tête en soupirant et fis quelques pas pour rejoindre mon lit. J'attrapai la couette à deux mains et tirai dessus pour éjecter Damon. S'il pensait qu'il allait dormir ici, il pouvait rêver. 

- **Allez bouge !**

- **Demain on continuera à s'entraîner,** dit-il sans écouter ce que je lui disais.

- **Oui, oui, allez enlève toi de mon lit. **

Je tirai de nouveau sur la couette de toutes mes forces mais Damon ne bougea à peine. Il sourit en voyant mon agacement. Je soupirai et claquai mes bras sur mes hanches, vaincue. Sans attendre, je m'enfilai dans les draps et remontai la couette le plus haut possible. Damon n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- **Est-ce que tu crois qu'on y arrivera ?**

Cette fois-ci, il se tourna sur le côté et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- **Oui.**

Sa voix était sereine, ce qui m'étonnait toujours dans ces conditions. Comment Damon pouvait-il être aussi sur de lui ?

- **Tu me sidères,** murmurai-je.

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Ton côté serein et sur de lui alors que ton frère a prouvé plusieurs fois qu'il allait jusqu'au bout.**

Il se racla la gorge et sa bouche se tordit légèrement. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens qui brillaient avec la lumière derrière moi, j'attendais une réponse.

- **Cette fois ci ça serra différent**, sourit-il.

Malgré moi, je lui rendis son sourire. Même si une partie au fond de moi restait vigilante, ses paroles m'étaient rassurantes. Elles me donnaient aussi la force d'y croire et de me battre. C'était comme s'il était derrière moi et me propulsai en avant, comme s'il croyait en la victoire. La fatigue m'envahit soudain. Ne pouvant plus lutter, je gardai les yeux fermés. J'entendais les quelques bruits que Damon faisait alors qu'il était en train de se placer correctement. D'une traite, je me tournai et éteignis la lumière. La chambre plongea dans le noir mais fut légèrement éclairée par la lune.

- **Je t'autorise à dormir ici,** murmurai-je.

- **Quel honneur.**

Damon se mit à rire doucement et je lui donnai un léger coup sur l'épaule avant de fermer les yeux. Je me laissais porter par le silence qui régnait. Celui ci était reposant. En vérité, je me sentais beaucoup plus en sécurité en compagnie de Damon. En pensant à lui, j'avais soudain la net impression que Damon m'observait. J'ouvris à contre cœur les yeux et remarquai que mes pressentiments étaient vrais. C'était plutôt gênant mais j'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée pour répliquer. Je refermai donc les yeux et essayai de ne pas prêter attention à lui. Alors que j'étais de plus en plus en train de plonger dans le sommeil, je sentis la main de Damon attraper la mienne. Je la serrai légèrement avant de m'endormir complètement.


	28. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27

Point de vue : Elena

Dans le jardin de Bonnie, j'écoutai les conseils de Damon. Il avait décidé de m'entraîner à l'extérieur. Heureusement qu'il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Un pieu entre les mains, je le serrai de toutes mes forces. Même si ce n'était qu'un entraînement, j'avais peur de ne pas réussir. Je prenais la situation bien à cœur. Pour moi, c'était la dernière étape. Caroline nous regardait, assise sur le petit muret. Quant à Bonnie, elle continuait à lire son grimoire en silence dans la cuisine. J'étais émerveillée de son don. C'était fascinant. Un raclement de gorge me réveilla.

- **Tu sais lorsque le moment se présentera, il ne faudra pas penser aux petits oiseaux et à la plage,** railla-t-il.

- **Désolée,** soupirai-je.

Damon hocha de la tête. Je me rapprochai de lui et pris une grande inspiration. Damon fit de nouveau un hochement de tête pour me signaler qu'il était prêt. Avec conviction, je brandis mon pieu dans sa direction, sans toute fois oublier de ne pas le blesser. Une main m'attrapa mon bras armé, m'obligeant à me stopper dans mon élan. Damon arqua un sourcil.

- **T'es trop lente.**

Il me lâcha le bras et je me reculai un peu. _Trop lente, trop lente_, pensai-je. Au fond de moi, toute ma confiance et mon assurance s'étaient envolées. Je me sens toute petite. C'est vrai. Comment une humaine comme moi pourrait battre à vampire puissant ? D'un regard extérieur, mon destin était tout tracé. Et de mon point de vue aussi. En pensée, j'avais confiance en moi, je me sentais capable de le faire. Mais sur place, je retrouvais une certaine fragilité qui m'empêchait d'y arriver.

- **Recommence**, ordonna Damon.

Je me mordis la lèvre et secouai la tête pour chasser mes pensées. Il fallait que je me concentre. Cette fois-ci, j'essayai par surprise de l'attaquer, essayant de prendre une posture différente et d'augmenter ma vitesse d'attaque et de réflexion. Malgré tout, Damon m'attrapa le poignet, une seconde fois. Cette fois ci, il me tint fermement le bras, m'empêchant de m'éloigner. Son regard se fit plus dur et sérieux. Rapidement, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me propulse à terre où qu'il me simule une attaque.

- **Qui est en face de toi ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils et scrutai son visage. Sa mâchoire était serrée et son emprise sur mon bras était toujours aussi forte. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Caroline qui nous regardait avec grande attention.

- **De quoi tu parles ?**

- **Qui sera en face de toi ce jour là ?**

- **Stefan.**

- **Et qu'est-ce qu'il est ?**

- **Un vampire.**

Son ton était sec. Même si je me contentai de répondre à ses questions, je ne savais pas où il voulait en venir.

- **Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?**

- **Damon...,** murmurai-je en secouant légèrement la tête.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Aller dis le !**

Son regard était plongé dans le mien. Ses iris étaient dilatés, comme si ils me montraient sa colère. Je restai quelques secondes bouche bée, ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre. Dans le silence, son regard se fit plus insistant, me contraignant à poursuivre.

- **Il a tué mes parents.**

- **Qui d'autre ?**

Cette fois ci, je sentis la rage, provenant du fin fond de mon ventre, se répandre dans tout mon corps comme si elle le nourrissait. C'était comme si Damon avait appuyé sur un bouton. A mon tour, mon regard se fit plus dur exprimant ma rage. Je la laissai prendre le contrôle de mon être, incapable de la contrôler comme je l'avais fait auparavant. Ma respiration se fit plus forte. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des chaînes enroulées autour de mon corps, m'empêchant ainsi d'hurler, d'extériorisé tout ça. L'image de ma grand-mère allongée sur le sol me fouetta le visage comme une énorme claque.

- **Ma grand-mère !** M'exclamai-je.

- **Quelle est la seule chose que tu veux faire ?!**

- **Le tuer !**

- **Alors fait le bordel !**

D'un geste, Damon me fit reculer. Rapidement, il se plaça devant moi. Le silence était pesant. Un bref petit coup d'œil vers Caroline me signala qu'elle était maintenant debout. On pouvait lire de la crainte sur son visage. Je me retournai vers Damon, le regard sévère. L'adrénaline oxygénait tous mes membres, renforçant ma rage. Ma prise sur le pieu se fit beaucoup plus forte jusqu'à sentir une légère douleur dans les doigts. Une douleur agréable. J'attrapai de la main gauche un deuxième pieu posé sur le sol à côté de moi. Le sourcil de Damon s'arqua légèrement. Tout à coup, le visage de Damon se transforma en celui de Stefan. Je savais que c'était une pure imagination de ma part pour me motiver. Ce fut le cas. Sans attendre, je m'élançai sur Damon, poussée par la rage. Mon regard était rivé sur son visage, en signe de diversion. Je brandis mon poignet gauche que Damon attrapa pour se défendre. Voyant que mon plan avait marché, j'élançai mon bras droit et plantai de toutes mes forces dans le ventre de Damon. J'entendis un bruit de chair se déchirée. Damon grogna férocement et je me reculai aussitôt. Mes mains tremblaient ainsi que mes jambes. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte mais mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine au point de me donner une légère douleur. D'un coup, Damon extirpa le pieu planté dans son ventre et grogna de nouveau. Sa respiration était plus saccadée. Je vis Caroline s'élancer vers nous. Je déglutis péniblement.

- **Woah !** S'exclama Damon qui venait de lancer le pieu au sol. 

- **Je... je suis désolée,** murmurai-je le regard rivé sur son tee-shirt maintenant troué et imbibé de sang.

Sans attendre, Damon s'avança vers moi et m'attrapa le visage de ses deux mains, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je pouvais y lire de la joie et de la tendresse ce qui me fit un léger pincement au cœur.

- **Elena tu as réussi,** sourit-il.

J'acquiesçai et me nichai dans ses bras. Un torrent de larmes afflua sur mes joues et par la même occasion, sur le tee-shirt de Damon. Toute l'adrénaline retomba d'un seul coup, me laissant à nue. Je sentis une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux et vis le visage de Caroline devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Damon avait raison, j'avais réussi.

Dans la journée.

Point de vue : Stefan.

Devant une grande porte verte à l'allure débraillée, j'attendais que l'on m'ouvre. En attendant, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. Des petites maisons en pierre étaient entassées les unes sur les autres laissant à peine passer les quelques rayons du soleil. J'avais fait plusieurs heures de routes pour arriver ici. Depuis le temps que je n'étais pas venu, rien n'avait changé. La rue était toujours déserte. Seuls quelques tissus étendus au dessus de nos têtes entre des maisons et traversant la rue de part et d'autre, donnaient signe de vie. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une métisse au visage ridé. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- **Stefan !** Lança-t-elle.

- **Rita ! Comment tu vas ?**

Elle m'invita à entrer après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans la rue. Nous traversâmes un petit couloir sombre pour atteindre le salon. Deux petites fenêtres permettaient à la pièce un peu de luminosité. Le salon était remplit de livres tous plus vieux les uns que les autres. D'un geste, elle m'invita à m'assoir sur un fauteuil après avoir enlever quelques affaires qui traînaient. Je remarquai qu'une vague odeur d'herbe remplissait le salon.

- **Que me vaut cette visite ?** Demanda Rita debout en face de moi. **Je ne pense pas que tu sois là pour prendre de mes nouvelles.**

- **Qu'est ce que tu peux être pessimiste**, soupirai-je.

Sans rien ajouter, elle me toisa en haussant un sourcil.

- **Je veux que tu me rendes un service**, lançai-je.

- **Nous y voilà.**

Elle secoua légèrement la tête et s'installa sur une chaise non loin de moi.

- **Je veux que tu me lies avec mon frère.**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **C'est simple, si je meurs, il meurt.**

- **Je ne peux pas faire ça.**

- **Tu me dois un service !** M'énervai-je légèrement. **Dois-je te le rappeler ?**

Rita secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Le silence régna dans la pièce. Machinalement, elle se frotta les mains.

- **Tu es conscient de ce que cela implique Stefan ?**

- **Tout à fait. De quoi as-tu besoin ?**

- **Il me faut une de ses affaires, ainsi qu'une des tiennes.**

J'acquiesçai et lui tendis un bracelet en cuir que Damon avait oublié ainsi que ma chevalière. Timidement, elle les attrapa et se dirigea vers une petite table. D'un bond, je me levai et lui emboitai le pas. Elle déposa les objets dans un gobelet en bois. Ensuite, elle prit une feuille et nota le prénom de mon frère et du mien. Avant de commencer, elle me lança un regard incertain auquel je répondis par un hochement de tête. Elle m'attrapa la main, et d'un cou sec me fit une entaille à l'aide d'un couteau qu'elle était allée chercher dans la cuisine. Je pressai sur l'entaille pour faire couler le sang au dessus du gobelet. Je compris que le rituel commençait lorsque les premiers mots murmurés par Rita en latin remplirent la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rita avait terminé. Elle me rendit ma chevalière une fois nettoyé.

- **Je peux savoir à quoi ça va te servir ?**

- **Simple mesure de précautions**, souris-je de toutes mes dents.

Elle me scruta du regard et je me contentai de faire demi-tour en direction du couloir. Elle me suivit et m'ouvrit la porte.

- ** Je ne te dois plus rien ?** Murmura-t-elle timidement.

- **Non.**

Le visage de Rita s'adoucit et elle me lança un petit sourire. Elle me salua et je repris le chemin, un sourire aux lèvres, savourant mon plan.

Eclipse de quatre heures

Point de vue : Bonnie

Il était maintenant 19 heures. Caroline m'avait ordonnée de ne pas sortir, seule, à cette heure de la nuit mais je lui avais assuré que je ne craignais rien. J'avais besoin d'un moment de tranquillité, me reposer de tout ce remue-ménage à la maison. C'est pourquoi, j'en avais profité pour faire les courses. Munis de mes deux sacs remplis au ras bord, je marchai dans une petite ruelle à cette heure ci déserte pour rejoindre le parking où j'avais garé ma voiture. C'était agréable de marcher dans ce silence. Seul mes chaussures et le bruit des sacs frottant sur mon jean faisaient du bruit. Même si je n'étais pas trop rassurée de marcher dans une ruelle en pleine nuit, j'essayai de m'apaisé en me souvenant de quelques sorts que j'avais appris aujourd'hui. J'avais quatre grimoires en ma possession et ils contenaient tous des sorts plus ou moins importants pour notre quête. Il me restait encore à travailler quelques uns afin d'être sur de leur capacité. Ce don me donnait de l'assurance. C'était même la seule chose qui m'empêchait d'être une trouillarde pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Soudain, une silhouette s'avança devant moi. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait en échos entre les murs. Je fronçai les sourcils machinalement, essayant de distinguer l'inconnu. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement en voyant la silhouette se diriger vers moi. La seule chose pour laquelle j'étais sur c'est que c'était un homme. Tout à coup, il fonça sur moi à une vitesse et inhumaine et me plaqua contre le mur. Automatiquement, je lâchai mes sacs qui tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Le choc de ma tête contre la brique me fit fermer les yeux et me tourna la tête pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, un visage blanchâtre était posté devant moi. Ses yeux verts transperçaient les miens. On pouvait y lire de la jubilation et une pointe de colère. Ses sourcils étaient arqués, lui donnant un côté arrogant et sur de lui. Mes yeux descendirent sur sa bouche qui formait un rictus effrayant. Péniblement je déglutis. J'essayai de me concentrer sur un sort, mais sa pression sur mon cou m'empêchait de respirer et par conséquent à réfléchir. Cette fois ci, je sentis que la magie ne sera pas là pour moi.

- **On t'a jamais dit de ne jamais te promener toute seule dans la rue ?**

Un petit rire sortit de sa bouche.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?** Réussis-je à articuler.

- **Je veux que tu fasses passer un message... Dit à Damon que je veux le voir, au même endroit que je l'ai vu la dernière fois.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

Il augmenta la pression de nouveau sur mon cou. Mon cœur se mit à accélérer et mes poumons cherchaient désespérément de l'air. J'attrapai automatiquement ses bras et un nouveau rire résonna dans l'allée.

- **Ne pose pas trop de question ça m'agace.**

Plus les secondes passaient, moins j'arrivai à réfléchir. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre mais je ne l'entendais presque plus. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. S'il restait comme ça encore une minute, c'était sur j'allais mourir. Dans un dernier sourire, il me lâcha. Je tombai à terre et attrapai mon cou automatiquement. La douleur était lancinante. Difficilement, je pris une bouffée d'air qui me brûla la gorge.

- **Je compte sur toi pour le faire, sinon je ferais passer le message d'une toute autre manière.**

Mon visage se tourna vers Stefan qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il pivota et partit dans le sens inverse qu'il était venu, faisant claquer de nouveau ses chaussures sur le pavé.

* * *

Merci pour tous vos reviews ! Ça me fait trop plaisir :D


	29. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

Point de vue : Elena

Alors que nous étions dans le salon Damon et moi, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Je jetai un regard inquiet vers Damon qui fronça les sourcils. On redoubla d'intensité. D'un bond, je me précipitai vers la porte pour ouvrir. Je poussai un hoquet de surprise en voyant Bonnie en pleurs. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle se précipita vers moi et me prit les bras avec force.

- **Que se passe-t-il ?** Demandai-je.

- **J'ai vu... J'ai vu Stefan,** bredouilla-t-elle.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je déglutis péniblement et mes mains se crispèrent.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?** S'interposa Damon qui était posté à côté de moi.

- **Te voir.**

Le visage de Damon se décomposa ainsi que le mien. Comment ça il voulait voir Damon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Tout en me posant des questions, j'enlaçai Bonnie et la fit rentrer. Damon ne disait rien et se contenta de se caller contre le mur du salon. Dans mes bras, Bonnie tremblait comme une feuille. C'était la première fois que je la voyais dans cet état. Que lui avait-il fait ? La même rage que ce matin remonta, à l'idée qu'il est put faire du mal à mon amie.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?** Demandai-je.

Bonnie se redressa et prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses sanglots.

- **Je rejoignais le parking. J'ai pris une petite ruelle et... et il est arrivé. Il m'a plaqué contre le mur. Il me tenait tellement fort au cou que j'ai cru que j'allais... que j'allais mourir. Il m'a dit que je devais passer un message. Il veut voir Damon à l'endroit où il l'a vu la dernière fois. J'ai eu super peur Elena. Je n'arrivai même pas à réfléchir pour me défendre.**

Les mains de Bonnie se remirent à trembler. Ses yeux remplis de larmes se tournaient vers Damon et moi. Je lui attrapai le bras et l'enlaçai afin de la calmer. Elle me serrait tellement fort que je n'arrivais à peine à respirer. Au fond de moi, j'avais des envies de meurtre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ? Ne pouvait-il pas passer à la dernière étape tout de suite, qu'on n'en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ? C'était ça ce qui l'amusait ? Faire durée le plaisir ?

- **Je vais y aller,** lança Damon.

- **Mais t'es malade !**

Je bondis sur mes pieds et me précipitai dans sa direction pour le retenir. Son visage était crispé et je pouvais lire dans ses yeux à la fois de la contrariété et une pointe de peur. Il ne pouvait pas partir sur un coup de tête comme ça. Il nous fallait un plein afin d'éviter une éventuelle attaque ou même passer à l'action directement.

- **Je n'ai pas le choix Elena, je vais voir ce qu'il me veut.**

- **Mais s'il s'en prend à toi ?**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

Sans me laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit ou même riposter, il sortit et fit claquer la porte derrière lui. Je restai plantée dans le hall d'entrée, le cœur battant dans ma poitrine.

Point de vue : Damon

Plus que contrarié, je roulais à vive allure en direction de ma chambre d'hôtel. Mes mains serraient machinalement le volant. Même si je ne supportais pas Bonnie, je ne tolérais pas que Stefan s'en prenne à elle. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Envoyé les autres pour faire le sal boulot. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas venir me voir directement au lieu d'aller voir Bonnie ! Lorsque je me garai sur le parking, je sortais rapidement et rentrai en trombe dans le grand hall. L'hôtelier me lança un bonsoir auquel je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et montai à toute allure les escaliers. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et refermai derrière moi dans un claquement sourd. Stefan était posé sur le fauteuil, les mains battantes. Il m'esquissa un large sourire auquel je répondis par un froncement de sourcil.

- **Qu'est- ce que tu veux ?**

- **Je voulais savoir comment allait mon grand frère.**

Son sourire laissa apparaître toutes ses dents parfaitement alignées. Je serai les poings automatiquement, sentant que la colère allait prendre le dessus plus tôt que prévu. Stefan se mit à contempler ma chambre avant de me scruter, les yeux remplis de malice.

- **Alors tu te prépares ?**

- **Oui, je savoure le moment chaque seconde,** répondis-je en prenant soin d'articuler sur chacun de mes mots.

- **Tant mieux alors. Tu as prévu quoi ?**

- **Je t'arracherai les membres un par un et je laisserai à Elena le privilège de te planter un pieu dans le cœur.**

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre debout et de se poster devant moi.

- **Que de haine mon frère,** soupira-t-il**. Avant nous étions comme les deux doigts de la main.**

- **On ne l'a jamais été. Je te hais depuis que tu m'as fait devenir ce que je suis.**

- **Nous y voilà !** S'exclama-t-il en écartant ses bras.

- **Oui nous y voilà !**

- **Tu sais, un jour tu me remercieras. Le pouvoir, l'immortalité et tout ça est quelque chose que tout le monde envie.**

J'allais rétorquer mais préférai ne rien répondre. _Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau_, pensai-je le plus fort possible afin de me convaincre. Malgré tout, mes poings se crispèrent de nouveau et je sentis une vague douleur dans la paume de mes mains. Stefan se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce, la mine pensive.

- **Oh fait comment va Bonnie ? Pas trop chamboulée.**

Cette fois ci, un grognement sourd retentit dans ma gorge.

- **Ne la touche plus.**

- **C'est si gentiment demandé.**

De nouveau, il se mit à me sourire. Je savais pertinemment qu'il voulait me mettre à bout. Et je ne devais pas céder. Pourtant, un bref coup de pieu dans le cœur et tout serait terminé. Je me maudis en pensant que les pieux étaient encore chez Bonnie. Tant pis, plan B. J'écartai mes doigts et me ruai sur lui en hurlant. Surpris par mon attaque, il n'eu pas le temps de riposter. Ma main droite se dirigea droit vers son cœur. Traversant le tee-shirt, je sentis la chair entourée ma peau. Stefan attrapa ma main et je fus contraint de me stopper dans mon élan en voyant un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Mes doigts étaient maintenant à quelques millimètres de son cœur. Une seule pression et s'en était finis pour lui.

- **Que d'ironie !** Rigola-t-il avec difficulté. **Mais avant que tu ne décides quoi que ce soit... J'ai un truc à t'annoncer Damon...**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, savourant ma mine étonné. Fronçant les sourcils, je restai planté, sans dire un mot attendant qu'il daigne bien terminer sa phrase.

- **Je nous ai liés.**

Mon visage se décomposa. Les yeux exorbités par ce qu'il venait de me dire, je me reculai et ma main sortit de sa poitrine. Il grogna et toussa légèrement avant de se redresser, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres. Liés ? Mais comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

- **Comment ça ?** Réussis-je à articuler.

- **On va dire que j'ai pris mes précautions. Comme tu m'as trahi et que tu es du côté d'Elena maintenant, j'ai décidé de rajouter un peu de piment à la chose. Cela fait des jours que vous vous entraînez afin de me battre. Comme votre seule envie est de me tuer, je t'ai lié à moi.**

Je me reculai de quelques pas, assimilant la nouvelle. Tout ce que nous avions fait depuis le début, n'aurais donc servis à rien ? Toutes ses préparations pour à la fin, abandonner ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Stefan me fit un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

- **On se voit bientôt cher frère,** lança-t-il-en claquant la porte.

Les mains pendantes le long de mon corps, je restai bouche bée.

Point de vue : Elena

Bonnie était rentrée chez elle après s'être calmée. Je préférais qu'elle soit en sécurité. Dans le salon, je tenais en main mon téléphone, guettant le moindre coup de foule ou message de la part de Damon. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Si justement Stefan l'avait amené à lui ? Faisant les cent pas, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, anxieuse. Soudain mon portable vibra et dans la précipitation faillit le faire tomber. Damon.

_J'arrive._

Je poussai un soupire de soulagement et les larmes aux yeux, me précipitai à l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte. Damon marchait en direction du perron, le visage tendu. Je remarquai qu'il s'était changé.

- **Tu vas bien ?** M'exclamai-je.

- **Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.**

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?**

- **M'énerver tout simplement**, sourit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je lui en fis un en guise de réponse mais une sensation bizarre m'empêcha de le croire complètement. Je sentais que Damon me mentait et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui me rassurait réellement. Je l'invitai à entrer et préférai garder mes suspicions pour moi. Peut être me faisais-je des films, tout simplement.

Point de vue : Damon

Elena était allongée sur son lit, essayant tant bien que mal de dormir. Je l'entendais d'en bas, se tournant sur elle-même. J'avais préféré dormir dans le salon, pour être seul afin d'essayer de trouver une solution au problème, enfin plutôt accepté la solution que j'avais trouvé. Pendant le trajet du retour, j'avais beaucoup réfléchis. Depuis que Stefan avait tué ses parents, Elena était malheureuse. Il avait tué sa grand-mère. Tout ce qu'il lui faisait c'était de la torture morale, le pire des châtiments. Et même si c'était mon frère, je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. En plus à cause de lui, j'avais vécu toutes ces années dans la haine contre ce que j'étais devenu. Il avait détruit ma vie, toutes mes espérances de former un jour une famille, de vivre normalement, comme tout être humain. Elena avait besoin de se reconstruire, de vivre cette vie. Elle le méritait amplement avec toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait affrontées. Elle avait trouvé le courage d'affronter la réalité et de s'entraîner pour avoir une chance de se venger. Nous ne pouvions pas rebrousser chemin. Elle avait mis trop d'énergie et d'espoir ces derniers jours pour tout renoncer pour un simple détail, certes mortel pour moi mais ridicule à mon sens à ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas lui faire ça. Il n'y avait plus d'alternative maintenant. Ni de compromis. Avec tout le mal qu'il avait fait, Stefan devait mourir, peu importe la manière, peu importe les conséquences. C'est pourquoi, je me sacrifierai pour Elena, par amour pour elle.


	30. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29

Point de vue : Damon

Nous venions d'arriver chez Bonnie. Elena avait voulu savoir comment elle allait. Caroline venait d'arriver et était maintenant installée dans le salon au côté des filles. Même si j'avais les pensées ailleurs, je sentais le regard pesant de Bonnie sur moi. Je tournais la tête et Bonnie me fusilla du regard. J'allais rétorquer quelque chose, mais me retint aussitôt. Il fallait faire semblant, voilà tout. Elena ne devait rien savoir, ni Caroline d'ailleurs. Sinon, elles se mettraient en travers de ma décision et compromettraient l'espoir de tuer Stefan une bonne fois pour toute. Machinalement, je jouais avec le coussin posé sur mes genoux dans l'espoir de penser à autre chose. Toutefois, c'était assez compliqué. Tout ce que j'avais vécu, vus depuis toutes ces années m'avaient permis d'apprendre un peu plus sur l'humanité. J'avais malgré ma nature, gardé un lien avec elle pour ne pas sombrer comme mon frère. Tout avait commencé à cause de lui et tout finirait avec lui. Le souvenir de ma transformation me remonta en pleine face.

Début du Flash Back.

Allongé dans l'herbe, j'encaissai les rayons du soleil qui chauffait mon corps, torse nu. Je profitai de ma dernière journée. Les semaines d'avant, Stefan avait rencontré une femme avec qui il avait passé énormément de temps. D'un point de vue extérieur, on pourrait penser que c'était tout à fait normal. Mais tout avait dérapé hier soir. Cette femme, Katherine, je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur depuis le début. Elle émanait quelque chose de malsain que mon frère ne daignait pas comprendre. Il n'avait jamais voulu me croire, prétextant que j'étais jaloux de leur relation. Le comble pour moi. Je ne reconnaissais même plus mon frère. Il était devenu un étranger à mes yeux. Il se faisait plus distant, plus discret comme s'il cachait quelque chose de réellement important. C'est là que j'ai commencé à vraiment m'inquiéter. Avant, mon frère et moi étions comme les deux doigts de la main. Son comportement soudain ne présageait rien de bon. Et j'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter. Un soir, alors que Stefan était dans sa chambre avec cette Katherine, je me suis mise à écouter aux portes. Au départ, j'avais eu honte de faire ça à mon propre frère, jusqu'au moment où j'ai entendu quelque chose.

- **Stefan... Stefan, M'aimes-tu ?** Demanda Katherine.

- **Oui, je mourrai pour vous,** répondit Stefan.

- **Alors c'est ce qu'il se passera.**

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas réagit, essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Mais lorsque j'ai entendu des cris provenant de mon frère, je suis rentré en trombe dans la chambre. Katherine était couché sur lui, son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle s'est redressée vivement, dans un grognement roque et s'est tournée vers moi. Des crocs aiguisés brillaient avec la lampe de chevet. Du sang dégoulinait sur son visage. Elle m'esquissa un large sourire qui me glaça l'échine. Titubant, je me reculai pour fuir ce monstre qui se tenait devant moi. Malgré tout, j'étais complètement tétanisé pour être capable de m'enfuir. Et puis une voix dans ma tête me disait que ça ne servirait à rien. Contre le mur, j'observai la scène qui se présentait devant moi. Katherine venait de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Stefan. Il se redressa, les yeux vides. D'un coup sec, elle se mordit le poignet avant de le présenter à Stefan qui s'approcha doucement de celui-ci. Avec un petit bon en avant, j'essayai de riposter mais Katherine m'empêcha en tournant ses yeux remplis de sang vers moi. Soudain, après avoir laissé Stefan boire son sang pendant quelques secondes, elle lui attrapa le cou. Un craquement d'os résonna dans la pièce. La tête de Stefan tourna à quatre vingt dix degrés. Mon cœur manqua un battement et je poussai un cri d'effroi. Le corps de Stefan retomba massivement sur le sol et je me ruai dessus, le cœur battant. Tout à coup, Katherine m'attrapa les épaules et me projeta contre le mur. L'odeur du sang provenant de sa bouche me tourna l'estomac et je fermai les yeux, incapable de la regarder.

- **Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de toi,** Rigola-t-elle.

- **Vous avez tué mon frère !**

- **Techniquement oui... Mais dans quelques temps il se réveillera.**

Bouche bée, j'ouvris grand les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

- **Tu as très bien entendu,** ajouta-t-elle. **Ton frère se réveillera. Il faudra ensuite qu'il se nourrisse pour achever la transformation. Sinon...**

Mes épaules se crispèrent automatiquement. Mais quel monstre était elle au juste ? Un démon ? Non ce n'était pas possible, les démons ne pouvaient pas exister, seulement dans les légendes.

- **D'après ce que j'ai compris, Stefan t'aime énormément. C'est pourquoi, je vais te réserver le même sort, par pur geste de bonté car j'aime ton frère.**

Soudain, elle se mordit de nouveau le poignet et le porta à ma bouche. Je résistai le plus possible mais fut contraint d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle appuya avec force sur mon épaule pour me faire mal. Un liquide chaud dégoulina le long de ma gorge. Ce n'était ni agréable, ni dégoutant. Seulement, l'idée de ce que j'allais devenir me retourna l'estomac. Et puis, avant même que j'ai le temps de riposter, Katherine m'attrapa le cou et je plongeai dans le noir total.

Lorsque je mettais réveillé, j'étais allongé sur le sol de la chambre de Stefan, seul. Je me redressai et sentis une douleur lancinante me contracter tous les nerfs de mon cou. Je jurai et finis par réussir à me mettre sur pieds. Je me sentais faible et bizarre. Difficilement, je descendis les escaliers pour atteindre l'extérieur. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Mais lorsque je sortis, le brouhaha afflua dans mes oreilles. Je pouvais entendre les oiseaux chantés, le bruit de l'herbe craquant sous ma peau. Je mettais immédiatement arrêté, essayant de contenir cette envie d'hurler pour que tout cela cesse. Ma vue était aussi beaucoup plus important. Je pouvais voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je portais ma main sur mon cœur, remarquant qu'il ne battait plus. Etais-je réellement mort ? Le paradis ressemblait-il à ça ? Je secouai la tête. Je devenais complètement fou. Tout à coup, une phrase de Katherine résonna dans ma tête : Il faudra ensuite qu'il se nourrisse pour achever la transformation. Un deuxième réapparut. Celui de son visage gorgé de sang, un visage de monstre. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme ça. Quel était le plaisir à sucer le sang d'humain innocent ? En pensant à cette sensation, ma bouche me brula. J'avais soif. Et je compris rapidement de quoi. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Aucun risque de tuer quelqu'un. Avançant tranquillement dans la prairie, je m'arrêtai en plein milieu. Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe après avoir enlevé mon tee-shirt taché de sans sécher. Le soleil me brulait la peau. Alors que je cachai les yeux des rayons du soleil, je remarquai une bague. Un cristal bleu qui n'était autre qu'un Lapis-lazuli était finement incrusté dans le métal. De fine gravure était rajoutée sur le cristal. Un « D » était inscrit au milieu. Un lien avec mon prénom ? Surement. Mais à quoi servait-elle ? De toute manière, je n'aurais pas besoin de savoir. Finalement, mourir au milieu d'un champ d'herbe avec un bon bain de soleil n'était pas désagréable. Fermant les yeux, j'inspirai calmement pour penser à autre chose afin de calmer ma tête qui me tournait et ma bouche qui me brulait.

Soudain, un craquement se fit attendre. J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai sur le qui vive. Et si c'était Katherine ? Mais au fait où était mon frère ? L'avait-elle emmené avec lui ? La panique s'empara de moi. Au long, je reconnus le visage de mon frère qui était rivé sur moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je remarquai qu'une fille était à côté d'elle, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Je sentais une odeur étrange. La douleur dans ma bouche se fit plus intense. Sans rien dire, Stefan s'approcha de moi, tenant fermement la jeune fille par le bras. Je me relevai et essayai de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- **Damon, tu es enfin réveillé !** Lança Stefan.

Il s'approcha de moi et mon seul réflexe fut de reculer. Il fallait que je contrôle cette envie de me jeter sur elle à tout prix.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

- **Il faut te nourrir.**

- **Jamais !**

Je me reculai de nouveau mais cette fois ci beaucoup plus rapidement. Le visage de Stefan se transforma et je reconnus les mêmes traits que Katherine. Je poussai un hoquet de surprise et mes mains se mirent légèrement à trembler.

- **Tu es comme elle !**

- **Oui ! Et tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le bonheur que sait !**

Je sentais l'enthousiasme dans le ton de mon frère. Ses yeux émanaient quelque chose de différent. J'avais réellement l'impression qu'il n'était plus lui-même.

- **C'est incroyable ! Ajouta-t-il avec un petit rictus. On peut tout sentir, tout voir. On se sent fort.**

- **Mais ce n'est pas naturel !**

- **Ce qui n'est pas naturel c'est ton refus !**

- **Je ne veux pas devenir comme ça !**

La rage avait pris le dessus, sans que je m'en rende réellement compte. Stefan grogna et se jeta au cou de la jeune fille qui tremblait depuis le début. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était pas vraiment elle-même. Elle avait le même regard vide que Stefan eu lorsque Katherine lui avait parlé dans l'oreille. Lorsque l'odeur du sang se répandit dans mes narines, je sentis une atroce douleur au niveau de mes gencives. Ma bouche se fit plus brulante, comme si j'avais de l'acide à l'intérieur. Rapidement, je me reculai comprenant ce que prévoyait Stefan. Je secouai la tête complètement paniqué pour enlever cette atroce image de moi, les dents plantées dans sa chaire. Mais Stefan me rattrapa et sa main se posa derrière ma tête. De toutes mes forces, j'essayai de résister mais il était beaucoup trop fort. Sa main se fit plus ferme et m'obligea à me rapprocher du cou de la jeune fille. Le plus longtemps possible, je gardai les yeux fermés et essayai de ne pas respirer. _Non, non, non !_ Pensai-je. Et puis soudain, je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir, le sang coulé le long de ma gorge, mais cette fois ci il avait un gout différent, un gout délicieux. Je sentis mes dents percer ma gencive, devenant des crocs acérés. Je sentis mes yeux se transformer. C'était le début de ma malédiction.

Fin du Flash Back.

Rouvrant les yeux, je sursautai et remarquai que le regard de Bonnie, Caroline et Elena était posé sur moi. Je déglutis et tentai de paraître normal.

- **Ça va ?** Me demanda Caroline les sourcils froncés.

J'acquiesçai. Soit _convaincant_, pensai-je.

- **Je me suis souvenu d'un truc, rien de bien important. Ça m'arrive souvent**, rigolai-je.

Bonnie me toisa et je lui lançai un regard qui voulait tout dire : Rien à ajouter.

- **Bon il faut que je rentre, j'ai des trucs à faire**, lança Elena. **Si je peux vivre une journée à peut près normal ça serait bien.**

Elle soupira avant de se lever. Elle me lança un petit regard que je répondis par un sourire. Après nous avoir dit au revoir, elle sortit de la maison de Bonnie. Je l'entendis démarrer le moteur de sa voiture. Seul avec Bonnie dans le salon, je triturai de nouveau le coussin avant de remarquer que Caroline n'était plus là non plus.

- **Il y a un truc qui ne va pas chez toi**, lança Bonnie d'un ton inquisiteur.

- **C'est-à-dire ?** Répondis-je en prenant le même ton.

- **T'as changé depuis que tu as vu Stefan. Et au fait qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait.**

Bonnie me lança un regard remplis de haine. Je me redressai sur mon siège. Mes poings se crispèrent aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait par là ?

- **J'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose**, ajouta-t-elle.

- **Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.**

- **Ah oui ? Alors réponds à ma question ! Qu'est-ce que Stefan te voulait !**

- **Parler.**

- **Et de quoi ?**

- **Si tu ne me réponds pas maintenant, je le ferais à ma manière.**

Avant que j'ouvre la bouche, le front de Bonnie se plissa et je sentis une atroce douleur dans mon crâne. Elle recommençait. Je portais automatiquement mes mains vers mon crâne. Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, j'hurlai. Soudain, la douleur s'arrêta et je pus reprendre ma respiration.

- **Je te jure si tu recommences**, crachai-je entre mes dents.

- **Répond à ma question !** Hurla-t-elle.

Sans attendre, je me dressai sur mes pieds. S'en était trop. Bonnie se leva à son tour, ses yeux étaient remplis d'éclair. Elle brandit sa main vers moi et ses lèvres bougèrent laissant à peine un son sortir. Avant que je puisse réagir, mon corps s'écrasa sur le mur. Je grognai.

- **Réponds !**

Cette fois-ci, tout ce que je ressentais remonta à la surface, sans que je puisse me contrôler.

- ** Il est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il nous à lier ! Je suis condamné à mourir si on le tu !**

Bonnie cligna des yeux, la bouche entrouverte qui forma un « o » parfait. Elle redescendit sa main et je pus enfin toucher le sol. Je grognai de nouveau et réajustai farouchement ma veste complètement débraillée. Bonnie fronça les sourcils en me toisant.

- **Alors tu as décidé de tout arrêter ?**

- **Bien sur que non ! Je veux qu'Elena puisse vivre tranquillement sa vie, sans vampire autour d'elle. Et je veux que tu m'aides.**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **En me tuant.**

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte claquant le mur retentit dans la pièce. Bonnie sursauta et nous vîmes apparaître Caroline, plus furibonde que jamais.

- **Mais t'es complètement malade !** Cria-t-elle.

- **Caroline...**

- **Ferme là ! Alors comme ça tu choisis le moyen le plus facile ? Mais t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? C'est Stefan qui doit mourir, pas toi ! Non mais on va où là ? Tu es mon créateur et je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier !**

- **Caroline !** Hurlai-je pour qu'elle se taise.

La tension était plus que palpable dans la pièce. Les yeux exorbités de Caroline jetèrent des regards alternatifs entre Bonnie et moi. Je pris une grande inspiration et me massai les tempes. _Calme-toi_, pensai-je. J'ouvris la bouche et pris bien conscience de chaque mot que j'allais prononcer.

- **J'ai pris ma décision. On n'a pas d'autres choix. Ce soir, je rejoindrai Bonnie quelque part. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là Caroline. Tu veux que Stefan reste en vie et tut Elena sous prétexte que je sois lié à lui ? Stefan doit mourir, peu importe les conséquences peu importe les dommages. Et ça, je veux que tu l'acceptes ! Je te l'ordonne. Et par-dessus tout, Elena ne doit pas être au courant de ça avant demain. Et toi Bonnie, je veux que l'on se retrouve ce soir, dans la forêt, vers le cimetière, là où personne n'est la nuit.**

Sur ce, je pris mon blouson et sortis sans un mot de la maison n'accordant pas un regard aux deux filles qui étaient restées bouche bée.


	31. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30

Point de vue : Elena

Assise dans mon canapé, le regard rivé sur la télé qui présentait un commentaire sur le Mexique, j'attendais le retour de Damon. Nous nous étions pas vu de la journée et cela m'avait permis de vivre une journée à peu près « normale ». J'avais besoin de ces moments d'intimité pour ne pas craquer. J'avais eu le temps donc de faire le ménage de toutes les pièces, excepté la chambre de ma grand-mère. Je n'arrivai pas à rester dans la chambre sans pleurer toutes les larmes de mon colère et hurler à l'injustice. Maintenant, la porte était fermée, évitant toute envie de déprime. A vrai dire, je me forçai à longueur de journée, sachant pertinemment que ça ne la fera jamais revenir.

ASoudain, on sonna à la porte. J'attrapai mon téléphone pour vérifier un message de Damon, mais rien. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement que je n'osais bouger. Qui était-ce ? D'habitude Damon m'envoyait toujours un bref message évitant ainsi des situations comme celles-ci. On sonna de nouveau. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me levai doucement et me dirigeai devant la porte. J'attrapai la poignée, respirai un bon cou et ouvris. Damon. Je soufflai et me frappai le front.

- **Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message**, râlai-je en me décalant pour qu'il puisse rentrer.

- **Désolé, je l'ai oublié à l'hôtel**, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, je me dirigeai ensuite vers la cuisine. Il était maintenant 19h00 et mon ventre commençait à crier famine.

- **Je suppose que tu ne veux rien manger ?**

- **Ce soir je ferais une exception**, sourit-il.

- **Pourquoi ce soir ?**

Il hausse les épaules une nouvelle fois tout en gardant son sourire. Même si je ne fis mine de rien, je trouvais Damon extrêmement bizarre depuis aujourd'hui. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il me cachait je le sentais. Mais je savais aussi qu'il ne me dirait rien. Damon était un gouffre à secret dans lequel il était difficile d'en ressortir.

- **On va faire une pizza**, lança-t-il.

J'explosai de rire en me tenant sur le bord du meuble. Une pizza sérieusement ? Je redoublai en fou rire en imaginant un vampire avec une humaine. C'était la meilleure de l'année.

- **Quoi ?** Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- **Je... Rien**, rigolai-je. **Enfin te voir manger une pizza c'est assez drôle.**

- **Je ne vois pas en quoi**, rétorqua-t-il avec un air amusé. **Et tu sais quoi, tu vas être encore plus surprise, c'est moi qui fait à manger ce soir.**

J'écarquillai les yeux et un petit « o » se forma sur ma bouche. Damon était vraiment bizarre décidément. Toutefois, il fallait l'avouer que ça me faisait plaisir. En guise de réponse j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête taquin. Rapidement, il sortit des ingrédients du frigo et je m'installai contre le meuble de la cuisine et l'observai. Avec précisions, il prépara tous les ingrédients et commença à les disposés sur la pizza. Je le rejoignis et attrapai des morceaux de jambes.

- **Hey ! Pas touche !** S'exclama-t-il en me faisant une petite pichenette sur la main.

Je lui tirai la langue et il me donna un coup d'épaule joueur. Secouant la tête en rigolant, je me reculai et le laissait finir la préparation de la pizza. En attendant qu'elle cuise dans le four, nous installâmes la table. C'était assez bizarre pour moi mais j'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment complice que nous avions. Une fois le repas prêt, nous nous installâmes à table.

- **Mais quand tu manges, tu ressens les mêmes choses que nous ?** Demandai-je ébahie en le voyant avaler une part d'une traite.

Il arqua un sourcil avant de sourire.

- **Tu sais, je suis peut être techniquement mort, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ressentir des choses humaines**, expliqua-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et avalai de nouveau un bout de ma part.

- **Je constate aussi que tu sais faire à manger.**

- **Merci**, rigola-t-il**. Tu sais en quelques années on a le temps d'apprendre.**

- **Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de toi**, lançai-je.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et je regrettai immédiatement ma question. Baissant la tête, je me concentrai sur mon assiette. Damon se racla la gorge.

- **Je t'en parlerai une prochaine fois promis**, répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

Point de vue : Damon

Elena était maintenant dans sa chambre depuis un petit moment. Je l'entendais brasser et écoutai pour la dernière fois son bruit. Je souris en l'entendant soupirer. Elle se coucha à première vue dans son lit car sa couette remua. Ses battements de cœur se firent plus calmes au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'endormait. Appuyé contre la fenêtre je contemplai la lune qui éclairait parfaitement l'extérieur. Une lettre en main, je me dirigeai vers le petit meuble de l'entrée et la posai dessus. J'écoutai une dernière fois la respiration d'Elena qui dormait maintenant et sortis doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Un pincement au cœur et les larmes aux yeux, je rejoignis Bonnie qui m'attendait.

Point de vue : Elena

Je courais à toute vitesse sur une route qui s'étendait à perte de vue, gorgée de cadavre autour de moi. Les yeux encore ouverts des cadavres me scrutaient. Courant à perdre haleine, j'essayai d'échapper à Stefan qui courait derrière moi. Son rire transperçait sinistrement le silence. _Pas le temps de regarder derrière toi_, pensai-je. Dès que j'en avais la possibilité j'accélérai mes foulées, priant pour que tout ça s'arrête, que Stefan abandonne sa poursuite. Soudain, des corps se retrouvèrent sur la route, m'empêchant de continuer. Je m'écroulai sur les genoux en reconnaissant mes parents et mon petit frère. Ils me regardaient de leurs yeux livides. Mon petit frère tendit sa main dans sa direction. Je l'attrapai en sanglots. Elle était froide. Puis je vis ma grand-mère s'avancer devant moi. Du sang coulait de sa poitrine et gouttait sur le sol. Je poussai un cri d'horreur et me mis à courir de plus belle, passant à côté de ma grand-mère en hurlant. Imagination, imagination, pensai-je. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je repris ma course sans prendre la peine de me retourner. Soudain, Stefan se matérialisa devant. Je stoppai net et hurlai en reculant de quelques pas. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Je pus d'instiguer ses crocs pointus scintillés et ses yeux brillés avant qu'il plonge sur moi.

J'hurlai et attrapai la couette de toutes mes forces. Complètement transpirante, j'essayai de reprendre ma respiration. J'allumai la lumière à toute vitesse, regardant autour de moi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, pensai-je pour m'aider à me calmer. Je posai une main sur mon front et me callai dos contre le mur quelques secondes. Mon cœur battait aussi vite que dans mon rêve. Je remarquai aussi que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je les essuyai d'un revers de manche et m'extirpai de mon lit. Après avoir tourné en rond dans ma chambre, je décidai de descendre. Tant pis si j'allais réveiller Damon qui devait surement être en train de dormir. Parler me ferai surement du bien. Et puis j'avais besoin de boire un grand verre d'eau. Sans regarder dans le salon, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, attrapai un verre, le rempli d'eau et le bus d'une traite. Je le remplis de nouveau et me dirigeai cette fois ci vers le salon. En voyant le canapé vide, la panique monta. Je jetai des regards furtifs dans tout le salon.

- **Damon ?** Appelai-je. **Damon !**

Silence. Je fis demi-tour, ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il se passait. En trombe, je me ruai vers la porte d'entrée et remarquai qu'elle était ouverte. Bizarre. La panique monta de nouveau d'un cran. Aucune trace de la voiture de Damon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Je me retournai pour aller chercher mon téléphone et m'arrêtai en voyant une lettre, où mon nom était écrit, posée sur le petit meuble. Mon cœur manqua un battement et je lâchai mon verre qui se brisa sur le sol. Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvris la lettre.

_Elena,_

_ Si tu es en train de lire cette lettre, il doit surement être le matin. Du dois surement te demander ce qu'il se passe. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Bien au contraire. Je ne veux pas que tu rendre responsable Bonnie de la décision que j'ai prise. C'est la mienne et elle a fait ce qui lui semblait le plus juste pour toi. Il faut que tu comprennes que nous n'avions pas d'autres choix, Elena. Stefan a tout mis en œuvre pour nous empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il m'a lié à lui et j'ai vu dans cette opportunité un moyen de le tuer sans que toi, Caroline et Bonnie soyez en danger. Je n'ai pas su protéger ta grand-mère. Et j'en suis tellement désolé si tu savais... J'ai gâché la vie de Caroline et pour ça aussi je m'en veux. Si j'avais réagis avant, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant tout est terminé. Je veux que tu me promettes de vivre ta vie. Rencontre quelqu'un qui te fasse sentir vivant et pour lequel tu auras une totale confiance. Avec toutes les épreuves que tu as vécues jusque là, tu ne peux qu'être heureuse à présent. Tu as une nouvelle chance devant toi pour tout recommencer. Même si c'est difficile, oublie tout. Avance et bats toi jusqu'au bout. Tu sais, en quelques années, on apprend beaucoup de choses sur la vie. Tu m'as demandé de te parler de moi ? Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire... J'ai été un monstre Elena, comme Stefan. J'ai tué sans scrupule. Je me suis amusé. J'ai joué avec des gens qui étaient pour moi de simples marionnettes. Je ne peux pas mettre ça sur le compte de ma nature, car j'ai aimé ce que j'étais avant, j'ai aimé le mal que je faisais. Ne jamais rien ressentir, faire comme si tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi n'était que foutaise. Faire taire ses sentiments est quelque chose pour un vampire qui est le plus facile. En vérité Elena, je n'ai jamais aimé ce que j'étais devenu. Stefan m'a transformé en la chose la plus horrible et la plus contre nature qui soit. Et c'est sans regret que je pars. Enfin si, mon seul regret est de ne pas t'avoir connu heureuse. J'aurais tellement voulu te voir épanouie, sans te soucier si tu allais vivre la journée du lendemain. Mais sache que je t'envie pour ton courage, ta force, ta détermination. Tu as su faire face aux épreuves durant toutes ces années. Tu as tout gardé en toi. Mais comment as-tu fait ? Je ne sais même pas si moi j'en aurais été capable. Voilà pourquoi je sais que tu arriveras à surmonter ça. Merci pour tous ces bons moments que tu m'as apporté. C'est toi qui m'as fait sentir vivant, normal, malgré la situation. C'est grâce à toi que je suis allé du bon côté, grâce à toi que j'ai compris ce qu'était être humain. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu es pu m'offrir. Et moi, je t'offre la liberté. Je t'aime Elena, oui, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Et je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu te le dire de vive voix. Si tu savais comment j'avais eu envie de t'embrasser l'autre jour. Ça me déchirait le cœur. Mais au moins, je me réconforte sur le fait que je t'ai sauvé. Nous avons réussis Elena. Je t'aime. Damon S._

Les larmes brulantes affluaient sur mon visage. J'essayai à tout prix de contenir ce cri de douleur qui me déchirait le ventre et le cœur. La main tremblante, je déposai la lettre sur le meuble et m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à ce dernier. Ce n'était pas possible. Non c'était surement un rêve. Damon ne pouvait pas être... mort. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'à sentir une immense douleur. Mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Mes yeux remplis de larmes se posèrent sur la petite horloge en face de moi. Elle annonçait minuit. Je restai planté quelques secondes. Et s'il n'était pas trop tard ? Damon ne devait pas être parti depuis longtemps ? Mais où était-il ? Où allais-je le trouver si toute fois il n'était pas encore trop tard ? Bonnie. Il a parlé de Bonnie. Sans attendre, j'enjambai les marches des escaliers et me ruai à toute vitesse dans ma chambre. J'attrapai mon téléphone et lançai l'appelle sur Bonnie. Pas de réponse. La panique m'emportant, je recommençai de nouveau. De nouveau le répondeur. _Ce n'est pas possible !_ Pensai-je. Tournant en rond dans ma chambre, j'essayai de trouver une idée. N'importe quoi. Caroline. Je lançai l'appel et cette fois-ci on me répondit.

- **Allo ?** Lança une petite voix.

- **Caroline ! Damon est parti ! Il m'a laissé une lettre me disant qu'il allait se sacrifier ! Il est avec Bonnie !**

- **Elena...**

- **Il faut qu'on le retrouve et maintenant !**

- **Je...**

- **Maintenant !** M'exclamai-je impatiente.

- **Mais Elena !**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Il faut que tu comprennes...**

Mes sourcils se froncèrent et je m'arrêtai immédiatement de faire les cent pas. Elle était au courant.

- **Caroline dit moi immédiatement où est Damon !** M'exclamai-je.

- **Je ne peux pas je suis désolée...**

- **Tu vas me le dire tout de suite !** Hurlai-je.

J'entendis un soupir au téléphone et puis silence.

- **Maintenant Caroline tu vas ouvrir bien grand tes oreilles ! Tu vas me dire exactement où est Damon ! Je m'en contre fou de ce qu'il t'a interdit de me dire ! Tu le fais et tu ne discutes pas c'est clair ?!**

Un petit bruit se fit entendre dans le combiné.

- **Il est dans la forêt, vers le cimetière.**

A ces mots, je raccrochai immédiatement. Pas le temps de m'habillé. Je descendis les escaliers en trombe, attrapai mes clefs, enfilai une paire de chaussures qui trainaient devant l'entrée, et me ruai dans ma voiture, sans prendre le temps de fermer à clef la maison.

Point de vue : Damon

Marchant entre les arbres, je me dirigeai vers le cimetière, où Bonnie m'attendait. L'air était frais et me fouettait le visage. Seul le bruit de mes pas marchant sur des branches était audible dans ce silence de mort. La pleine lune éclairait à défaut des arbres, le sentier en face de moi. Je marchai à pas assuré. Malgré tout, mon cœur se serrait à l'idée que ce soir tout serait finit. A jamais. Tout ce que j'avais fait avait été à cause de mon frère et ce soir, il y avait un lien encore avec lui. Néanmoins, c'était le seul moyen de sauver Elena. Et je ne pouvais plus rebrousser chemin. _Pas le moment de craquer_, pensai-je pour me donner du courage. Je sentais le pieu que j'avais récupéré chez Bonnie, frotté contre ma poche de pantalon. En quelques minutes, je pus enfin rejoindre le cimetière. Bonnie attendait, légèrement paniquée. J'entendais son cœur battre rapidement. Elle sursauta en me voyant m'avancer vers elle. Sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion, je m'arrêtai devant elle. Elle me scruta quelques instants dans les lieux.

- **Tu as vraiment le courage de faire ça ?** Demanda-t-elle.

- **Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour regarder les étoiles**, rétorquai-je énervé.

- **Ce qui m'épate c'est le fait que tu acceptes de te sacrifier.**

Un léger grognement sortit de ma gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait me taper sur le système celle là.

- **Bon écoute Bonnie, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir comme derniers souvenirs tes réflexions. Alors tu te la fermes et tu fais ce que t'as à faire compris ?**

Elle arqua un sourcil et haussa les épaules.

- **Tu ne pouvais pas le faire toute seule ?**

- **Tu crois que c'est facile de se planter un pieu dans le cœur tout seul ? L'instant pour un vampire est de ne pas le faire. Voilà pourquoi c'est à toi de le faire. D'une parce que tu ne peux pas me voir et je ne pense pas que de me tuer te fera verser une larme et de deux tu es une sorcière, tu pourras donc me contrôler si j'essaye de me défendre.**

- **Je vais le faire, mais ne pense pas que j'aurais de la pitié pour toi**, railla-t-elle.

- **Tant mieux**, rétorquai-je.

Je lui tendis mon pieu et le plaquai férocement dans sa main. Elle me lança un regard noir que je rendis en guise de défis.

Point de vue : Elena

Courant à toute vitesse dans la forêt, je filai droit vers le cimetière. _Pitié qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard_, pensai-je. Une larme coula sur mon visage. J'imaginai déjà le corps de Damon gisant sur le sol, Bonnie debout en face de lui, ou peut être même déjà partit. A ces pensées, je redoublai d'avantage mes foulées. J'avais un poing de côté qui me faisait un mal de chien. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. En voyant le cimetière au loin, j'augmentai les foulées et redressai la tête pour avoir une meilleure prise d'air. De toute ma vie, je n'avais couru aussi vite. Enfin, je vis Bonnie les mains pointées vers Damon qui étaient à genoux les mains sur sa tête.

- **Arrête !** Hurlai-je de toutes mes forces !

Le visage de Bonnie se tourna immédiatement vers moi. Sans attendre elle se précipita sur Damon, un pieu dans ses mains, qui était toujours souffrant sur le sol. Comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire, je me jetai sur elle, l'empêchant ainsi d'assimiler un cou mortel à Damon. L'impact de nos deux corps me coupa le souffle. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol et la tête me tourna légèrement. Bonnie allongée sur le sol, se redressa. Damon ne criait plus mais n'avais à peine bougé. Je me redressai tant bien que mal et attrapai le pieu qui gisait sur le sol.

- **Elena !** Donne-moi ça ! S'exclama Bonnie qui s'était maintenant redressée.

- **Surement pas !**

- **C'est notre seul moyen de tuer Stefan !**

Je me reculai voyant que mon ami se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. Cette fois ci, je pris un ton plus menaçant.

- **J'ai dit non !**

- **Elena**, retentit la voix de Damon qui se redressait. **Donne lui qu'on en finisse.**

- **Non !**

Je fis demi tour et courus à toute vitesse vers le lac qui était à quelques mètres de là. L'appelle de Bonnie et de Damon résonnèrent dans la forêt. Mais je ne pris pas attention. Lorsque j'atteignis la berge, j'élançai de toutes mes forces ma main qui tenait toujours fermement le pieu. Ce dernier toucha l'eau dans un petit bruit. Je me retournai, les larmes aux yeux et découvris que Damon et Bonnie étaient maintenant postés derrière moi. Manquant de souffle, j'essayai tant bien que mal de me calmer. Damon avait le regard triste et indécis.

- **Elena...** murmurèrent Bonnie et Damon en chœur.

- **Fermez là !** Hurlai-je. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais accepter le fait que tu t'es sacrifié juste pour me sauver ? Tu crois que je vais réussir à vivre avec ça ? Tu crois que ça ne me suffit pas la mort de mes parents, de mon frère, de ma grand-mère ? Il faut en plus que tu y ajoutes la tienne ? Je t'interdis de faire ça c'est clair ! Et puis Caroline, tu y as pensé aussi ?**

Le visage de Damon se décomposa et je vis ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne sortit. Ma colère était telle que j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser. Je me ruai sur Damon et pris mon élan pour le gifler de toutes mes forces. Ce geste m'étaient venus si soudainement que j'en fus même moi choqué. Les grands yeux bleus de Damon me fixèrent. Je soutins son regard, guettant une riposte de sa part. Mais rien.

- **On trouvera une solution**, ajoutai-je plus calmement mais sèchement.

- **Et s'il n'y en a pas ?** S'interposa Bonnie.

- **Et bien on fera avec, mais en aucun cas Stefan ne mourra dans ses conditions.**

Sur ce, j'essayai mes larmes qui me brouillaient la vue d'un revers de manche et me dirigeai droit vers ma voiture. Les pas de Bonnie et Damon me suivirent, contrant à respecter mon choix.


End file.
